ESPADA DOS DEUSES Episódio II: Quadribol
by Massafera
Summary: Continuação direta da Fase Azkaban, a Quadribol conta basicamente a rotina em Hogwarts logo apósa volta dos alunos. Jogos de Quadribol, provas de amizade, e os primeiros romances da fic começam a aparecer!
1. CAPÍTULO 19: Licantropo

***N.A 1*= **Estamos aqui de novo! Bem-vindos à segunda fase da fic Espada dos Deuses, a nova fase Quadribol. Nova porque, como eu já comentei antes, ela fazia parte da Saara, mas eu dividi, porque, se nesses capítulos que se seguem eles só jogam quadribol, não teria porquê ela se chamar Saara... Nessa fase o campeonato de Quadribol é o destaque, e, apesar de ter muita pouco ação com espadas e sem muita novidade, já que eles só estão em Hogwarts, essa fase faz um relativo sucesso, e a culpa é dos jogos. Essa também é uma Fase que será muito prejudicada e você não leu a anterior, Azkaban, pois ela começa exatamente no ponto em que a outra terminou: com a volta dos 'heróis' da agora em ruínas prisão de Azkaban. 

É nessa fase que, agora com muitas outras cenas e um enfoque um pouco maior, acontece o primeiro romance assumido da fic, entre Gina e Not, artilheiro da Sonserina. Eu não pensava em desenvolver muito os personagens, mas Not se tornou o 'mascote' oficial da fic EdD, então ela ficou com a Gina, já que todo mundo torceu por eles. Muita gente que detestava a Gina me mandou e-mail torcendo rpa ela ficar com ele, e muito 'D/Gs' também curtem o casal, já que o Draco não fica com a Gina, pelo menos o Not 'consola'. E muito bem. Ele é fofo. 

Tem também o odiado Harry e Cho, que não dura dois capítulos, mas é suficiente pra virar a fic de pernas pro ar. Mas, mesmo assim, os leitores adoraram o desfecho do romance na semifinal, quando a Corvinal joga contra nada menos que a Sonserina.

Bem, eu acho que esse é o interessante dessa fase. Ele foge da trama de ação e busca pela espada, mas, por outro lado, desenvolve bem mais os personagens, fazendo da Quadribol um bom passatempo.

Hum... isso ficou péssimo, não? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA nem aprece que fui eu, heim, gente? Bom, um recadinho mais leve:

Fico feliz em ver vocês aqui de novo! Agradeço á todas as pessoas que me apoiaram de um jeito ou de outro, que se divertiram comigo e que sempre falaram altas porcarias! também agradeço a todos os leitores que sempre estão conversando comigo, fazendo críticas, dando puxões de orelhas e também elogiando. É por vocês que continuo aqui! Não parem! Vocês fazem muita falta! Agradeço também aqueles que fazem 'propaganda' da fic em outro sites, foruns, blogs, na roda de amigo, nas listas de discussões, enfim, a galera que, apesar de não falar comigo e dar um alô, faz o grande favor de passar a fic de 'boca a boca'. Na verdade acho que é por isso que a fic faz sucesso. Ela não precisa de muita propaganda... os próprios leitores fazem questão de passa-la adiante! Brigadão, galera!!!!!!

Vamos em frente que atrás vem gente! 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO II: QUADRIBOL******

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

--Capítulo 19-- 

Licantropo

  
  
Lupin entrou no quarto da ala hospitalar reservada aos professores e foi procurar por Leah. Estava meio zonzo, a lua cheia estava chegando e a poção parecia não estar mais tão boa quanto antes. Encontrou Sirius e Dumbledore junto dela, que continuava desacordada desde que foi tirada dos destroços de Azkaban.   
- E aí? – disse Lupin – alguma novidade?   
- Eu já sabia, ela está ótima – disse Sirius, sentado ao lado de Leah, o braço apoiado ao lado dela. – Madame Pomfrey disse que ela só está dormindo.   
- Menos mal. – suspirou, sentando numa cadeira numa mesa próxima da cama. Dumbledore sorriu. – é bom saber que mesmo depois de tantos anos ela continua não quebrando fácil...   
- É a velha história – riu Sirius- Vaso ruim não quebra.   
- ...Eu ouvi isso. – murmurou Leah abrindo os olhos devagar e fitando Sirius, que riu e afastou a cadeira na hora.   
- Ah... que bom que está acordando... – sorriu Dumbledore.   
- Acho que temos muito que conversar, não? – perguntou Leah, virando-se para o diretor.   
- Não, não... – acalmou Dumbledore – Não é necessário, já fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu, descanse um pouco, a busca ainda continua.   
- Ficamos sem a Espada dos Deuses – disse Sirius, levantando-se e voltando até a cama de braços cruzados – mas recuperamos as nossas espadas das Trevas e isso já é alguma coisa. Por outro lado, Voldemort ficou soterrado lá debaixo de Azkaban.   
- Vaso ruim não quebra, Sirius... – murmurou Leah, desanimada, passando a mão na testa – ele não morreu com aquilo.   
- Sim, eu sei. Ele não seria derrotado por uma bobagenzinha daquela. Mas ainda temos uma vantagem, ele também está esgotado e sem saber para onde ir.   
- Como nós.   
- É... Como nós... – suspirou Sirius ao ver a cara de desânimo de Leah. Em seguida virou-se para Lupin – Mas e você, Lupin? O que tem? Parece mal... A lua está lá fora, você não tomou a poção de Snape para não virar lobisomem?   
- Tomei, mas... – gemeu Lupin – Ela parece estar me fazendo mal... O corpo está começando a rejeitar a poção, eu acho...   
- Se pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa... – lamentou Sirius. Dumbledore se pronunciou, sorrindo.   
- Peçam ajuda a Snape.   
- Mas ele já faz a poção, profe...   
- Lupin, creio que ele tenha um pequeno presente para você. Não, é, Severo?   
Nesse momento Snape vinha entrando inocentemente na sala e se espantou com a "visitação" à Leah em plena noite.   
- Pois não, professor? – perguntou, com as mãos para trás como se fosse um mordomo, ignorando os outros.   
- Lupin não está mais passando bem ao tomar a poção... Não acha um momento oportuno para dar a pequena lembrança que você e o senhor Malfoy encontraram em Azkaban?   
Snape sorriu triunfante, ainda sem olhar os outros.   
- Ah, tem razão... Seria muito conveniente... Mas...   
Ao murmurar o "mas" os outros fecharam a cara para Snape.   
- Acho que não estou a fim de colaborar. – continuou. Sirius segurou a respiração, enquanto Leah levantava e saía da cama, mal humorada.   
- Querido Snape, murmurou Leah, pegando sua capa no cabideiro ao lado da cama e pondo por cima do pijama, pare de tagarelar e vamos logo resolver isso.   
Dumbledore parecia se divertir, e Snape manteve a mesma cara:   
- Hum... Com licença, professor... – e seguiu Leah, mas antes de sair pela porta, olhou Sirius e Lupin – os interessados vão ficar aí?   
Sem entender muito bem, os dois se olharam e seguiram Snape. Dumbledore ficou ainda os observando e achando graça, quando madame Pomfrey chegou e quase deu um grito ao ver a cama vazia.   
- Eu não acredito! – protestou – o senhor deixou eles irem!? Levarem minha paciente!? Ah, meu Deus! O que eu vou fazer com esses adultos metidos a crianças? Estão me dando mais trabalho que os alunos do primeiro ano!... Marotos! Bah...   
E se afastou, balançando a cabeça brava. Dumbledore permaneceu no lugar, rindo.   
- Ah... Essa paz e tranqüilidade... Vai durar até quando? – suspirou, olhando pela janela e tendo a lua refletida nos óculos.   
  
*  
  
Os professores entraram na sala de Snape, nas masmorras. Ele foi direto para o armário e pegou uma caixa de madeira e a colocou sobre a mesa. Os outros se olharam.   
- Quando nós nos separamos, Draco e eu entramos em várias câmaras do templo, contou Snape, várias delas com objetos pertencentes aos ex-prisioneiros... Muitos papéis com inscrições, muitos objetos que poderiam ser considerados tesouros...   
Sirius continuava interessado nos papéis encontrados por Snape e Draco em Azkaban:  
- Interessante... Essas inscrições parecem ter alguma ligação com os templos que devemos ir... Olhe só essa, parecem... Hieróglifos...  
- Não é só isso... - murmurou Snape, com as mãos para trás e levantando os olhos desdenhosos para Lupin - Draco encontrou também algo que poderá... Ser-lhe útil...  
Lupin e Leah se olharam, em seguida foi a vez de Sirius fazer o mesmo.  
- Tipo?... - perguntou Lupin, desconfiado.  
- Por acaso lhe diz alguma coisa a palavra... - Snape cerrou mais as sobrancelhas ao olhar o professor - Licantropo?...  
Os outros três professores prenderam a respiração.  
- Li... Licantropo ?- murmurou leah, incrédula, olhando para Lupin.  
Snape deu um sorrisinho e abriu a urna. Nela havia um par de algemas muito enferrujadas, com inscrições nos braços e ligados por uma grossa corrente.  
Ninguém parecia ter reação. Snape pôs as algemas na mesa, com um sorriso superior.  
- Licantropo - começou - as algemas que podem controlar um lobisomem. Você a usa a qualquer dia, qualquer momento... e você se transforma num lobisomem... sem perder a vontade própria, podendo fazer um bom uso da sua força e habilidades animais...  
Um silêncio ainda permaneceu, estavam todos boquiabertos. Snape continuou:  
- E então?... O que me dizem?...   
- Será que funciona? – perguntou Leah, pegando as algemas.  
- Bem... só há um jeito de saber... – murmurou Sirius, ainda com os papéis na mão, mas olhando Leah. Um silêncio separou o fim da frase dos olhares que caíram em Lupin.   
- É... – suspirou Lupin. – temos de testar...   
- Com medo? – perguntou Sirius.   
- Naturalmente – disse Lupin.   
- Vamos para Hogsmead? – sugeriu Sirius.   
- É pra já – disse uma animada Leah, deixando todo mundo para trás.   
  
*  
  
Os quatro entraram na cabana velha e abandonada já de madrugada. Leah vinha toda arranhada e Sirius de mau humor, ralhando:  
- Pelo amor, Leah, era só apertar o nó! Você saiu do hospital agora, e já me agarra de briga... com uma árvore?   
- Nunca fui com a cara daquele salgueiro. – resmungou, toda arranhada, sentando no empoeirado e velho sofá.- tive a infelicidade de dar meu primeiro beijo em Tiago nas proximidades dele. Terminamos o beijo em cima da lula gigante, lá no meio do lago. Ordinário.   
Sirius começou a rir ao lembrar, Lupin também. Leah não pareceu gostar muito, mas não deixou de sorrir. Só Snape continuava com cara de tacho.   
- Ai, ai... – disse Sirius, tomando fôlego – bem, vamos logo experimentar isso? Será que serve?   
Lupin se aproximou meio desconfiado, Leah cruzou as pernas e apoiou o cotovelo para espiar. Snape pôs a caixa numa mesa e a abriu, dando o licantropo para Lupin.   
Lupin chegou até o centro da sala, ainda com medo, Leah sentada num canto do lugar no sofá, Sirius próximo a ela e Snape ao lado da mesa. Ele respirou fundo.   
- Bem... vamos ao que interessa... ah, se isso não der certo... se eu porventura tentar atacar algum de vocês... vão para suas formas animais... para que seja mais seguro...   
- Ah, claro – disse Sirius, tranqüilizando o amigo.   
Lupin respirou fundo a abriu as algemas. Colou primeiro a no pulso esquerdo. Ainda hesitou em colocar a da mão direita. A corrente não era muito grande, ele não sabia como iria se movimentar, ela tinha menos de um metro de comprimento e limitava os movimentos. Ele ainda olhou um instante, fechou os olhos e travou a algema no pulso direito.   
Imediatamente uma grande luz azul e branca espalhou-se pelo lugar, varrendo tudo com uma ventania. Sirius pôs a mão nos olhos forçando a procurar o amigo. Leah se encolheu no sofá, Snape na parede. A transformação começou, O corpo de Lupin começou a crescer, os músculos ficaram maiores, o seu rosto foi se transformando no de um lobo, as roupas quase se rasgaram por completo. Os caninos afiados apareceram, o corpo se encheu de pêlos como um lobo, e ele já estava com quase dois metros de altura. Um grande rugido correu o lugar, enquanto a luz diminuía.   
Os amigos puderam focalizar os olhos de Lupin, amarelos e brilhando. Ele deu um urro e com um soco partiu a velha mesa de centro da sala. E continuou se debatendo e quebrando tudo ao redor.   
- Vamos nos transformar! – berrou Sirius. Mas Leah saltou do sofá e pulou nas costas de Lupin, o agarrando pelo pescoço com o pano que enfeitava a mesinha quebrada, usando-o para amordaçá-lo. – Mas o quê?!...   
- Se a gente não segurar... ele quebra essa casa inteira! – berrou Leah, agarrada nas costas de Lupin como um carrapato. Ele se debatia tentando tira-la de lá, as correntes não o deixavam alcançá-la. Até que ele deu um tranco para frente e ela voou, batendo de costas na parede. Sem que ele percebesse, Snape lançou um feitiço na algema e dela saiu outra corrente, que foi até a outra ponta da casa e prendeu-se fortemente no chão. Ignorando isso, Lupin avançou em Leah. Mas parou com um tranco a um metro dela, e ficou só rosnando e espalhando baba pra todo lado. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu o lobisomem seguro.   
- Totó, senta! – ordenou, sentada no chão.   
  
*  
  
Foi quando a luz amarela dos olhos dele desapareceu. Nesse momento Lupin fechou os olhos e se ajoelhou, apoiando a testa nas mãos, no chão, encolhido, como se caísse em sono profundo. As correntes desapareceram, mas não as algemas do pulso. Sirius e Snape se aproximaram. Leah se levantou.   
- Ele está bem?... – murmurou Sirius.   
- Hum... – gemeu Lupin. Os três se afastaram. Lupin, devagar, abriu os olhos, agora amarelos como os de um lobo, mas sem o brilho. Balançou a longa cabeleira –ainda humana – presa no rabo de cavalo, sentou-se no chão e pôs a mão com garras na testa. – estou meio... zonzo...   
Ninguém disse nada. Estavam espantados demais para isso. Lupin piscou, mas demorou a focalizar o lugar. Em seguida ele olhou suas mãos, e também ficou sem palavras. Ficou um bom tempo contemplando as mãos, seu corpo, passando a mão pelo rosto. Em seguida levantou-se, um pouco curvado, olhou as patas, o novo rabo. Olhou os amigos.   
- Eu... estou... na forma de um lobisomem?...   
- ...não... – sussurrou Leah quase sem voz - esta não é a forma de um lobisomem... é uma forma mais aperfeiçoada... ela... uniu e potencializou as duas partes...é...   
- Incrível... – resumiu Sirius, olhando Lupin. Agora Sirius tinha que olhar para o alto para olhar Lupin nos olhos, coisa que ele não fazia quando estava em sua forma humana. – Isso é DEMAIS, Lupin! Você está demais!   
- Jura?... – perguntou encabulado, passando a mão na nuca.   
- Você perdeu a consciência na hora da transformação – disse Snape. – mas com o tempo você se acostuma. Estando com o licantropo, você não precisa mais tomar a poção. Mesmo com ele nos pulsos, você pode voltar à forma humana durante o tempo de lua cheia.   
- Isso é ótimo! – exclamou Lupin, balançando o rabo como um cachorro. Leah não agüentou e começou a rir. Sirius também. – Ah... desculpe... – murmurou, puxando o próprio rabo.   
- Bem, o licantropo não é uma lenda – disse Snape, dando as costas e saindo – agora estamos com um problema a menos. Faça bom proveito.  
Pouco antes dele sair, Sirius, meio indeciso, falou:   
- Ei, Snape...   
- Quié? – resmungou Snape, olhando de rabo de olho.   
- Bom... – continuou – Sobre você se lembrar de Lupin ao encontrar o licantropo, e trazê-lo para que ele possa usar e consiga se controlar... bem... foi admirável da sua parte nos ajudar. Obrigado.   
Um silêncio caiu na casa. Snape deu um sorrisinho, da porta:   
- Há alguns anos um velho acabado de óculos de meia lua e olhos azuis deu um conselho. Disse que o nosso tempo é curto, e as poucas pessoas que conheciam a verdade deviam se manter unidas, ou não haveriam esperanças para ninguém. A única coisa que estou fazendo é manter a fé nessas palavras. Só isso.   
Snape saiu e deixou Sirius, Leah e Lupin sem dizer nada.   
- Bem, acho melhor irmos indo – disse Leah. Lupin deu o primeiro passo. – Ou, ou, você vai assim, é? Tire essas algemas. Hogwarts tem bastante coisa estranha, mas por enquanto não vimos um homem-lobo de dois metros de altura, orelhinhas pontudas e rabo andando por lá.   
- Nossa, desculpe... – disse Lupin – sabe que eu nem sinto diferença?   
  
*  
  
Pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts Draco andava sem paciência. Detestava ter de fazer a "ronda" noturna, e por ter ficado fora no fim de semana, esta semana inteirinha era de sua responsabilidade. Ele estava com um baita mau humor.   
- Maldição – resmungava – quantas horas? Deve ser mais de duas da manhã. Ninguém entende que eu arrisquei o pescoço em Azkaban para ir atrás duma maldita espada velha e agora eu...   
- Nããããããããããoooo... aaaaahhhhhh...   
- Ah, era só o que me faltava... – gemeu Malfoy. Nesse exato momento a Murta aparecia no corredor choramingando. Parou defronte Malfoy. – Por favor, Murta. Diga que você é uma ilusão. Isto tudo é um sonho, eu não estou nessa madrugada gelada andando feito zumbi por Hogwarts e você não está na minha frente gemendo como sempre. Isso tudo é um grande pesadelo, na verdade eu estou muito bem na minha cama quentinha sonhando. Diga que é essa a verdade.   
A Murta parou um instante olhando Draco, com o nariz escorrendo e de bico. Malfoy, por sua vez, com cara de mal humorado.   
- Haaaaaaaaaaaa seu babaca! – gritou a Murta, voltando a chorar e sair da vista dele. Draco balançou a cabeça.   
- Ah, menos mal. Eu não agüentaria a Murta no meu pé a madrugada inteira e...   
De repente Draco ouviu um barulho no fim do corredor. Esticou a cabeça, mas não viu nada. Então continuou sua ronda.   
- Estou ficando estressado demais...   
No fim da escada que descia do corredor onde Draco estava, Harry encostou-se à parede, respirando fundo e tirando a capa de invisibilidade da cabeça.   
- Putz... mais uma dessa e eu danço. Bem, voltemos ao mapa. Mais alguém? – Harry examinou o mapa do maroto. – não, caminho livre.   
Ele enrolou o mapa, cobriu a cabeça e continuou.   
  
*  
  
A ala hospitalar estava deserta e escura. Hermione estava em sono profundo – ou aparentava estar. Diferente de Leah, Mione não estava machucada, mas sim, exausta. O fato de Voldemort ter sugado seu poder de controlar os dementadores a deixou em um estado de desgaste imenso. Há dois dias dormia profundamente, e ninguém podia vê-la.  
Harry se aproximou ainda com a capa, e se agachou ao lado da amiga, e apenas ficou a olhando dormir sem fazer barulho algum.  
O silêncio foi quebrado pela própria Hermione, que virou na cama e esticou o braço com fora para o lado e – tuc - bateu em alguma coisa dura no ar. Harry apareceu debaixo da capa, esfregando a cabeça de dor. Hermione começou a rir.   
- Ai, ordinária... – gemeu Harry, arrumando os óculos – você estava acordada!   
Mione respirou fundo e ergueu o corpo, devagar.   
- Sim, estou. – disse – há muito tempo. Percebi quando você entrou. Digamos que fiquei boa de percepção por ficar aqui nesse lugar. Cai um alfinete e eu sei quando, como e onde.   
- Hum... isso é mal... –continuou, agora passando a mão na testa – Bom, mas mudando de assunto, você já está boa, pelo que vejo.   
- Estou. Quer dizer... acho que nunca estive ruim...   
- Não, não é isso. É que ninguém podia vir te visitar, você ainda estava em sono profundo, então... hoje eu tava sem sono e resolvi dizer "Oi".   
- Hum...   
Mione fez o "hum" e ficou quieta. Harry também.   
- Pronto, disse Mione, voltando a se deitar – você já disse o oi. Pode ir embora.   
- Quê? Não! Mas... você está me expulsando daqui? – reclamou Harry.   
- Ué? Foi você quem falou. "Vim só dizer oi". Já não disse? Então.   
- Não me encoste na parede, Hermione...   
- Eeeeuuu?...   
- Eu vim ver como você estava...   
- Ah, sim. Obrigada pela preocupação. Mas se você ficar aqui, pode ser... perigoso.   
- Tudo bem, sem problema...   
Mione olhava o teto da enfermaria completamente distraída, enquanto Harry se preocupava em estalar os dedos. Tinha alguma coisa ali que o incomodava.   
- Ah, Mione. – chamou Harry – como foi que... você saiu de Azkaban?   
- Como... eu saí? – gaguejou. – Bem... eu... sei lá... depois que Voldemort me fez aquilo, eu caí desacordada e puf! Já estava aqui. Não sei nem o que houve...   
- Então... deve ter sido mesmo o tigre que a tirou de lá. – disse Harry, sorrindo.   
- Tigre? – perguntou Mione.   
- É, um tigre, quer dizer era uma fêmea. Ela quardava o templo Sagrado... ela nos ajudou.   
- Hahaha – riu Mione – tigre fêmea? Nem se fosse macho, Harry! Não existem tigres aqui! Só na Ásia! Onde já se viu?...   
- Mas... é verdade! Ela nos ajudou, era um tigre muito grande, dava pra montar nele e sair andando!   
- Acho que ficar muito tempo lá naquele lugar deixou vocês muito bitolados...   
- Ah... não estou mentindo, Hermione... como o tigre estava lá eu não sei, mas... estava...   
- Sinto muito, Harry... – disse Mione, muito piedosa – mas é difícil de acreditar nessa...   
- Tudo bem... – suspirou Harry – mas você ia adorar ela, o Bichento não é nada perto daquele bicho. Gostaria que ela tivesse vindo com a gente. Ter um tigre para avançar em Malfoy não é má idéia.   
- Que horror, Harry...   
Harry começou a rir, sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama. Hermione mordeu os lábios para não rir alto.   
- Você é muito mau, Potter.   
Ele ergueu os olhos e ficaram se olhando um tempo.   
- ...maaaau... - falou Mione, baixinho, zombando dele.   
-...Pare de me olhar desse jeito... – resmungou Harry, encolhendo-se na cadeira.   
- Que jeito? – perguntou inocente, achando que era piada.   
- Ahm... sei lá... com esse olhar...   
- Oh, é o único que eu tenho...   
- A questão não é essa...   
Mione continuou a olhar Harry, achando graça. Harry suspirou e ficou olhando ela sem dizer nada.   
- Diga alguma coisa. – falou Harry.   
- Dizer? Tem certos momentos em que não há nada para se dizer.   
Harry ficou quieto, olhando ela com os olhos arregalados. Pouco depois balançou a cabeça e se levantou.   
- Muito bem então, já vou indo. Veja se amanhece boa, menina, e aparece nas aulas. Certo?   
- Certo...   
Harry levantou-se, meteu a mão na franja de Mione e a chacoalhou, atrapalhando - a. Em seguida juntou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu. Antes de sair e cobrir a cabeça, virou-se inocente para Mione:   
- Ah, sim. Quem está nessa madrugada fazendo a ronda é Malfoy. Se porventura você escutar um barulhão e uns gritos, sou eu empurrando ele escada baixo. Tchauzinho.   
- Pode deixar. – riu Mione.   
  
*  
  
Harry saiu e continuou sua jornada na volta. Escutou um barulhinho e encostou-se a uma estátua. Olhou o mapa e viu que era nada mais nada menos que Cho Chang, vindo de algum lugar que ele não fazia idéia de qual era. A viu se afastar e pôs-se a andar. Mas ao dar dois passos para correr pelo corredor, a capa se enroscou e rasgou no meio, enchendo o corredor do ego de tecido rasgando.   
- Ah, não! – resmungou, correndo feito louco e deixando a capa no lugar. Abriu o mapa, e Draco estava perto. Voltou a se esconder mais para frente, entre duas colunas, na escuridão. Viu Draco passar com mau humor. Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Harry correu na direção oposta. Mas foi fazer a curva e trombou com Cho Chang, que mais uma vez aparecia do nada.   
- AI! – gemeu Cho, caindo de costas no chão. Balançou a cabeça e ergueu os olhos – Harry?... Mas o...   
- Shhh! – pediu Harry – Draco está fazendo a ronda! Se ele me pega, eu...   
A lamparina de Draco voltava do corredor. Harry engoliu um seco, pôs-se de pé ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Cho pelo colarinho.   
- Vamos, Cho, temos de sair daqui ou ele vai...   
- Temos? – perguntou Cho. Harry ficou olhando para ela sem entender. Cho riu cínica – Você não pode ser pego, meu filho. Eu não estudo mais aqui, agora eu sou uma convidada, quase uma professora. Nada vai me acontecer se o chato do Malfoy me encontrar. Já você...   
Harry ficou branco.   
- Você... não vai me entregar, vai?   
- Hum... – pensou Cho – deixa eu ver...   
Draco se aproximava. Mais um pouco e ele iria dar de cara com eles.   
- Deixa eu pensar... – murmurou Cho – Morcego Azul.   
Harry Não teve tempo de dizer nada. Cho o agarrou pela gola e o jogou em uma passagem que abrira instantaneamente em suas costas, em seguida entrou e ela se fechou.   
- O que foi isso? – resmungou Harry, pondo-se de pé. Estava em uma ante-sala de um amplo quarto.   
- É meu quarto. – respondeu tranqüilamente, pondo-se de pé e batendo o pó da roupa. – tinha desacostumado com a Murta que geme e acordei incomodada com ela gemendo no corredor. Por coincidência encontrei você fugindo do Draco... onde estava?   
Harry não respondeu, olhava o quarto paralisado no lugar sem dizer nada.   
- Heim? – insistiu Cho. – onde você foi, moleque?   
- N... não, eu só... tinha ido visitar Hermione.   
- Hum... – resmungou de má vontade. – isso é hora?   
- Não nos deixaram vê-la durante o dia, dei uma escapulida de noite e fui lá, ela está boazinha.   
- Interessante... murmurou Cho, acendendo as luzes da ante-sala e dirigindo-se a uma estreita escada circular que subia ao teto, - Bem, já que está aqui, vou lhe apresentar meus aposentos humildes...   
Harry olhou em volta, era um quarto parecido com o de um monitor, mas um pouco maior e mais confortável. Harry não imaginava que haviam tantos quartos escondidos nas paredes de Hogwarts. Foi andando se sentindo pouco à vontade, e subiu as escadinhas atrás de Cho. Era um pequeno terraço, que ele nunca tinha reparado, como o alto de uma torrinha. Dava para ver o céu, o horizonte, uma vista de quase 360 graus, só atrapalhada pelas outras torres do castelo. Era uma noite limpa e muito clara, por causa da lua cheia. Cho debruçou-se na beira do terraço, respirou o arzinho gelado da madrugada e olhou em volta:   
- Devo admitir, isso é muito melhor do que um quarto que as iniciantes do quadribol profissional descolam nas primeiras partidas... tem lugar em que a gente vai jogar que é cada muquifo...   
Harry olhou Cho e riu. Devia mesmo ser chato ser um Zé ninguém no quadribol. Imaginou o que Krum passou antes de ser uma grande estrela e ter tantas regalias. Mas era assim, todo começo é assim. Cho deu as costas para a vista e olhou Harry:   
- Ah, Harry, você foi incrível no nosso jogo de Quadribol. De verdade!   
Harry sentiu um frio no estômago e ficou muito bravo por ainda ter aquela sensação ao ouvir Cho falar com ele.   
- Aquilo não foi nada. Murmurou Harry.   
- Ah foi sim, foi um jogo difícil. Já contra a Sonserina, me desculpe, você foi um fiasco. – riu. Harry a olhou bravo – como você teve a coragem de perder para sua ex-amiga?   
- Hermione não é minha ex-amiga.   
- Hum? Ah, desculpe, não quis ofender. É que achei que ela estudando na Sonserina, sendo apanhadora da Sonserina, bem... fosse natural vocês serem inimigos... mas de qualquer jeito você bobeou. Hermione não tem um terço do seu talento, e mesmo assim você foi perder daquele jeito. Sorte que suas artilheiras são boas.   
- Hermione não joga mal.   
- Também não estou dizendo isso, Harry. Só estou analisando profissionalmente, você tem de ter mais sangue-frio nos jogos... como você teve no primeiro.   
- Como? – Harry não entendia. Que papo era aquele?   
- Eu fiz de propósito. – disparou Cho. – a conversa da noite anterior. Eu fiz de propósito, para que no jogo você jogasse como deveria. Fiquei com medo de não dar certo, mas você é um grande jogador.   
- Mas então... você... naquela noite... mentiu?   
- Não, não menti. Em hipótese alguma. Mas eu fiz propositalmente para saber qual seria sua reação. Nos jogos, Harry, devemos saber separar as coisas. Da próxima vez que você jogar contra Hermione, se você jogar, você deve se lembrar disso. Se você e o Rony forem profissionais e jogarem em times separados, será inevitável uma hora competirem entre si. E isso não pode abalar sua amizade. O que fica no campo, fica no campo. Eu já tive de jogar contra Olívio. Uma vez só, quando estávamos começando a namorar...   
- Quem venceu?... – perguntou Harry, como se estivesse com pressa. Cho guardou um silêncio.   
- Nós vencemos. – disse Cho. – Mas eu não estava em campo. Ainda era do time aspirante. Olívio já estava no profissional.   
- Ah...   
- Mas, se quer saber, ele venceria se eu estivesse em campo. – Harry ergueu os olhos para Cho, que suspirou – naquela época eu ainda não estava preparada para isso. Eu me sentiria culpada por vencê-lo. E ainda sairia triste porque ele seria profissional o suficiente para massacrar meu time. Não iria aceitar isso.   
- Jura?... – Harry começou a ver Cho com outros olhos. Estava aprendendo mais do que imaginava. E era ela que o ensinava, mesmo sem se tocar disso.- Mas... Olívio parece gostar tanto de você...   
- Ah, isso é porque o time dele está melhor do que o meu – riu Cho – se nós alcançarmos e o passarmos ele vai amarrar a cara para mim. No campo ele é formidável, mas fora dele ainda não tem muita esportiva. Hehe... normal...   
- Hum... Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu. Cho voltava e estar bonita como ele a via antes. Mas mesmo assim era uma beleza um pouco diferente, uma mais... madura. – é verdade. Ele não tem muita esportiva quanto a isso...   
Harry se aproximou e olhou a vista ao lado de Cho. Era uma boa vista. Cho continuou olhando o chão.   
- Tsc... estamos mal nesse campeonato inter casas. – Murmurou – perdi para vocês, da Grifinória... vencemos a Lufa Lufa...   
- Não vi o jogo – disse Harry – estávamos... viajando...   
- É... vencemos... mas com a derrota... vocês já estão nas finais. Venceram a Sonserina, nós da Corvinal... Lufa Lufa está fora, eles têm um timinho medíocre... mas agora...   
- Agora?... – perguntou Harry.   
- Nós temos de vencer a Sonserina. – afirmou Cho. Harry engoliu um seco. Cho virou-se rindo – Você vai torcer pra quem? Pra mim ou para Hermione?   
- Mas que pergunta... – gemeu Harry.   
- Se você torcer para Hermione, eu irei compreender. – sorriu, se fazendo de mulher madura – Mas, se você torcer para mim... eu juro que nunca irei te perdoar.   
- Como? Porquê?   
- Hermione é sua melhor amiga, Harry, eu não irei admitir que você torça por mim. Tá?   
- Mas... e seu eu resolver torcer por você?   
Cho se mostrou meio sem jeito e balançou a cabeça.   
- Não me venha com essa. Isso é imperdoável, trair a confiança da sua melhor amiga por causa disso.   
- Ué? Porque você se culpa tanto? O problema seria meu, Cho.   
- Talvez... – murmurou, erguendo os olhos. – Seja porque... eu estou passando por isso.   
Harry não entendeu o motivo de Cho estar tão sem graça. Mas um instante e lhe veio um motivo na cabeça.   
- Quer dizer... você está traindo a confiança de Olívio? – perguntou Harry sem emoção.   
- Não. – disparou Cho, virando o rosto – quer dizer... sim... e não... Não me sinto bem... sabendo que estou com Olívio, mas pensando em outra pessoa. É chato. Não queria que fosse comigo.   
- Sabe, você tem mais caráter do que eu pensei. – disse Harry, naturalmente, de frente para ela. Achou interessante vê-la tão encabulada, mesmo que a incomodasse. Era divertido. Parecia bom para ele escutar aquilo.   
Cho respirou fundo olhando o chão e falando meio atrapalhada.   
- É... é muito chato saber que estou com Olívio, mas não consigo parar de pensar em você.   
Então era isso. Cho desde o início tentava fazer Harry esquecer que nutria uma paixão desde o início da adolescência e ser frio o bastante para encarar o fato. Tudo porque ela estava com Olívio, ainda gostava de Harry, mas não tinha coragem de deixar Olívio e talvez magoá-lo.   
Harry ficou sem ação, boquiaberto.   
- Porque... não contou tudo antes?   
- Não... não é tão fácil, Harry... – resmungou Cho, coçando a nuca – Eu não achei que... eu não podia... Eu não... devia.   
- Não devia fazer o que seu coração manda? É tão fácil simplesmente dizer a verdade...   
- Olha, Harry – pediu Cho impaciente – Esquece, tá? Deixa tudo como está, eu nunca te falei nada, você nunca escutou nada. Tá bom assim?   
Cho passou por ele, mas Harry teve coragem suficiente para segura-la pelo braço.   
- Não, não está bom não.   
- Por favor, Harry, deixe todos pensarem que eu ainda sou uma apanhadora novata metidinha, eu não quero comprometer ninguém, muito menos você.   
- Depois do que eu ouvi agora, eu não vou simplesmente fingir que não foi nada. Eu não quero perder essa chance... – apesar da voz sair um pouco fraca, Harry estava decidido. Nervoso, com um frio no estômago, mas estava certo do que queria.   
Cho começou a ficar mais aflita do que já estava. Olhou Harry nos olhos e suspirou:   
- Por favor... eu não gostaria que soubessem sobre tudo o que falamos...   
Harry parou ainda olhando Cho. Por um instante ele sentiu que estavam de volta aos 15 anos. Aquela leve sensação de doce desespero quando se está na frente daquela pessoa especial. Tentou decifrar o que Cho dizia pelo negro olhar, mas não conseguiu. Então respirou fundo e passou os braços dela pelo seu pescoço:   
- É só nós não contarmos...   
E lhe deu o beijo que guardava há cinco longos anos.   


_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 2*: ** Basicamente o mesmo da primeira versão. Aos que odeiam Harry e Cho, sim, eu tb detesto Harry e Cho. Mas a fic foi escrita ANTES do livro 5, e quando cheguei aqui vi que TINHA que fazer o harry ficar com a Cho e depois se 'desencatar' dela, afinal, essa fic pode ser muito sem-noção, ms tem um certo desconfiômetro. harry gosta de Cho, e Mione não gosta de ninguém. Eles não poderiam ficar juntos de um dia pro outro. E também achei melhor deixar passar o romance H/C da Ordem da Fênix, mas isso não muda grande coisa. No fim, dá na mesma, usar ou não o spoiler.


	2. CAPÍTULO 20: O Beijo e o Queijo

**N.A 1*= Bom, bom, bom... é nóis!!!! Nesse capítulo temos o primeiro encontro de Gina e Not. Na verdade ela só tenta se aproximar dele pra descolar uma amigo de comentários 'quadribolescos', mas ele não parece estar muito a fim...**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO II: Quadribol**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo Vinte --**

**O Beijo e o Quejo**

  
Harry chegou atrasado para o treino, e na beira do campo reparou que Olívio não estava presente.   
- Mas heim... cadê o Olívio? – perguntou para Rony, que descia do ar.   
- Chamado urgente de negócios, sabe-se lá o que ele quer. Mas deixou os treinos a meu encargo. – respondeu com voz de capitão.   
- hum... – gemeu Harry – que coisa...   
Harry abaixou a cabeça e pensou na noite anterior. E agora, o que faria sem Olívio por perto? Continuar com Cho Chang podia ser arriscado. Sentiu uma porrada na cabeça. Olhou e viu Mione, sorrindo com a mochila e o uniforme da sonserina.   
- Você sabe o que é isso? – falou. Harry olhou sua mão. Era o pomo. O pomo?! Mione ria – Imbecil! A última pessoa que teve a estupidez de fazer isso foi Malfoy. E ele perdeu o campeonato por conta disso. Não seria legal. Seria?...   
Harry olhou Hermione assustado. Assustado demais, com medo de que ela estivesse sabendo do que aconteceu na noite passada. Mas não tinha como, Mione não tinha como ler pensamentos ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas estava apavorado com a hipótese. Parecia uma traição. O porquê ele não sabia. Gelou quando Mione continuou a olha-lo.   
- Que... que foi? – gaguejou Harry.   
- Você não vai treinar, pateta? – perguntou naturalmente- vai ficar aí plantado?   
- Ah... não... vou subir já já. Você não tem aula?   
- Agora não – respondeu, em seguida olhou Rony, rindo – Ei, faça um treino decente, moleque! Ou vocês serão massacrados por nós na final!   
Rony fechou a cara pra Mione.   
- Se você veio aqui espionar nosso treino, não é bem vinha. Mesmo sendo você, Mione.   
- Relaxa, Rony- falou, jogando a mochila perto de umas pedras ao lado de uma árvore no campo em que estava sendo o treino. Em seguida se sentou. – a única coisa que sei de quadribol é: "pegue aquela bolinha dourada". Mais nada.   
Harry riu e subiu no ar. Ao chegar lá em cima lembrou do que Cho falou sobre torcer. Pra quem ele deveria torcer? Sentiria-se culpado torcendo por Hermione. Mas se sentiria mais ainda se torcesse por Cho. Será que ela abriria mão mesmo da 'torcida' dele pela amiga?  
Pouco tempo depois Mione já não olhava o treino, escrevia sem parar num caderno. Rony achava que ela anotava as táticas, Harry tinha certeza que era uma tarefa.   
  
*  
  
Harry reparou na mão direita de Hermione, na volta para o castelo, a mão que segurava uma parte dos livros.   
- Ué... tirou aquele curativo, Mione?   
- Ah, tirei – falou, olhando a mão direita. – nem ficou marca...   
De fato, no dia anterior ela finalmente havia tirado as bandanas da mão direita, que escondiam a cicatriz em forma de raio desde a confusão na praça. Mas ao contrário da de Harry, aquela desapareceu sem problemas. Só demorou um pouco porque ainda era de uma maldição imperdoável.   
- Bem, falta pouco pro almoço – falou Mione, olhando o relógio- hum... uma hora... dá tempo de ficar um pouco à toa. Acho que vou pra biblioteca.   
- Ficar à toa? – murmurou Rony. – indo na biblioteca? Por favor, nem quando eu tenho trabalho pra fazer eu piso lá... Hum... vou tomar banho – ponderou, indo em direção às escadas da escola.- e coçar o saco até lá.   
Mione balançou a cabeça enquanto Harry pousava os olhos em Cho, distraída. No alto da escada, debruçada na beira, "olhando o além."   
Ele esperou os amigos se separarem e sumirem de vista. Chegou silencioso atrás de Cho e levemente a cutucou com o dedinho. Quando ela se virou ele rapidamente lhe deu em estalado beijo.   
- Oi.   
- Você tá louco? – murmurou Cho, olhando os lados assustadíssima. – e se alguém...   
- Olívio foi viajar – falou Harry sem se importar – você já sabia?   
- Ah, não. Não sabia. Hoje de manhãzinha ele correu pra me avisar, foi meio às pressas...   
- Você parece triste com isso...   
- Claro que estou... mas também estou confusa com tudo. Deixa, passa.   
- Pode ficar calma – falou, passando os braços pela cintura de Cho e a puxando para lhe dar um beijo na testa.   
- Sinto um frio na barriga ao pensar no que poderia acontecer se...   
- Hum... você conhece a história de Romeu e Julieta? – perguntou Harry. Cho não sabia, obvio, uma historia famosa no mundo trouxa, uma bruxa não saberia mesmo. - É uma história de amor triste e muito famosa entre os toruxas. Romeu e Julieta se apaixonaram perdidamente um pelo outro, mas suas famílias eram inimigas. Eram duas famílias nobres e grandes, e volta e meia um ameaçava o outro de morte. Mesmo assim os dois viveram esse amor impossível. Só que suas famílas descobriram o amor escondido...  
Cho ergueu as sobrancelhas.   
- E os dois se mudaram pra longe.  
Harry terminou e Cho o olhou meio desconfiada:  
- Tem certeza de que a história é assim?...   
- Bom... – resmungou Harry, sem graça – você entendeu o que quer dizer. Isso é o que importa. Né não?   
Ela ainda riu da cara dele. O corredor estava vazio. Nem mesmo um fantasma.   
- Você não vai se trocar para o almoço não?   
- Vou, mas isso eu faço depois. A partir de ontem meus segundos livres valem ouro.   
E lhe deu um beijo. E mais um, e mais um, até que se esqueceu que alguém podia aparecer... e foi Cho que o empurrou levemente com a mão no peito:   
- Seu louco, alguém pode nos ver.   
- Já vi Lockhart usando um feitiço da memória – disse Harry, cínico – não deve ser muito difícil...   
- Ordinário...   
Harry voltou a encostar o nariz dele no de Cho quando o maior medo dos dois foi concretizado. Alguém veio do corredor próximo. Era Leah. Imediatamente os dois gelaram e arregalaram os olhos sem dizer um "a". Leah parou, olhou Harry, olhou Cho, e desconfiou que alguma coisa estava errada. A essa altura Harry já suava frio. Então ela olhou dos lados e esticou os braços, fechando os olhos e tateando o ar:  
- Oh, por favor, começou a murmurar, às cegas – ajudem essa pobre moça cega a achar o seu caminho de volta à...   
Cho ficou meio surpresa com a reação da professora, mas Harry riu mais relaxado.   
- Ah, Leah... – gaguejou, sem graça e corando - nós só estamos... estamos...   
- Quem está? –perguntou Leah, com cara de tonta, olhando os lados. – não vejo ninguém aqui. Oh... como o Olho-Tonto faz falta nessa joça...   
Harry ficou aliviado ao escutar aquilo, e bastante surpreso também. Se fosse Snape ou outro professor, eles estariam ferrados. Ela então passou calmamente pelos dois, mas, ao passar por Harry, inclinou a cabeça:  
- Eu e Tiago fomos espertos o bastante para nunca usarmos a capa da invisibilidade quando... quando... bem,você já é grande o suficiente pra saber do que estou falando. – resmungou, balançando as mãos. - Por favor, não seja pego. Seu pai sentiria muita vergonha se o seu filho desse uma bobeira dessas. Se cuide, moleque.   
E sumiu de vista. Harry ficou sem dizer nada. Cho ainda resmungou alguma cosia do tipo 'não ir muito com a cara dela'. Mas Harry estava pensando no que a professora havia lhe dito.   
  
*  
  
As aulas do dia transcorreram normalmente. No almoço Rony comentou ao encontrar Mione que ela estava muito folgada. No dia seguinte Sonserina enfrentaria Lufa Lufa e ele teve de lembrar a amiga que ela era a apanhadora da casa e que seria natural haver um treino antes do jogo. Quando Gina deixou os amigos na mesa e foi para fora do salão passou por um grupo de sonserinos do sexto ano, e alguns deles tinha a peculiaridade de usar cabelo colorido, como uma convenção de metamorfomagos. Ela esticou o olhar pelos animados garotos e parou num dos mais altos, e provavelmente mais velhos, com dois brincos de argola prata na orelha, olhos verde escuro e um cabelo azul arrepiado, como um porco-espinho. Ela, sem se importar em entrar no meio dos sonserinos, se aproximou:  
- Not?  
O "azulzinho" olhou e desmanchou o sorriso aberto pras garotas, assim como os companheiros.  
- Você é o Not, não? Artilheiro da Sonserina...  
A imediata expressão de incômodo foi entendida como um 'sim'. Gina não deixou de sorrir, mesmo sabendo que podia levar um feitiço na nuca.  
- Eu sou... Virgin... Gina. Gina Wealsey, a artilheria da Grifinória.  
- Hum... – resmungou Not, erguendo a sombrancelha, num claro gesto de nojo.  
- Bom... – continuou – sabe, eu andei assistindo seus jogos... e, bem, você joga muito!   
- Ahm... – Not olhou dos lados, e murmurou – tá.  
- Gostaria de poder jogar com você de novo. – disse, cruzando os braços. Not parecia muito incomodado com a presença da menina.  
- É... lógico que jogaremos. Vamos pra final, já é muito óbvio. Vamos massacrar vocês e fazer com que se arrependam de... ter entrado em campo.  
Os amigos de Not deram risadinhas, mas Gina parecia adorar a situação:  
- Bom... eu realmente espero que seja um bom jogo. Se vocês sobreviverem até lá. – antes que algum sonserino empurrace Gina pela provocação ela completou, feliz – Mas com a Hermione e você em campo, a Corvinal não é nada. Vou aguardar você.  
- Hum... – Not respirou fundo, meio aliviado, passou a mão no cabelo arrepiado para trás e sorriu superiro, olhando-a 'de cima' - tá bom... gata. Pode ser que sim... pode ser que não.  
Not saiu sem olhar pra trás. Os amiguinhos dele passarm por Gina fazendo gestos e macaquices, claramente irritando-a. Mas ela só tinha olhos pras costas do artilheiro. Gina sentiu que ele tinha alguma coisa de "não tão sonserino". E ela ainda ia descobrir o que era.

*

Hermione, é claro, chegou atrasada ao treino, deixando Draco muito mal humorado, mas Krum achou graça ao vê-la correndo tentando segurar os quatro livros de matérias que precisava estudar e colocar o sobretudo do uniforme de quadribol ao mesmo tempo. No trajeto até o campo tropeçou, no mínimo, quatro vezes, perdendo um dos livros pelo caminho.   
Draco estava visivelmente de mau humor e com sono.   
- Rastejando pelos corredores nas madrugadas, Malfoy? – alfinetou Mione, parando no ar poucos metros ao seu lado.   
- Estou fazendo nojento trabalho que pelos demônios você está livre de executar nesse ano. – murmurou bravo – se você ainda fosse monitora chefe não teriam aumentado nosso trabalho.   
- Está vendo? – disse Mione, ainda zoando da cara dele – se você também fosse um nerd CDF saberia usar um Avada Kedavra e estaria na mesma folga que eu. Paciência agora. – e saiu rindo de Malfoy atrás do pomo.   
  
*  
  
Leah se jogou na poltrona da sala ao lado da do clube dos Duelos antes do jantar, no fim de mais uma exaustiva aula. Sirius estava encostado na mesa tirando as luvas, Lupin guardava as espadas enquanto Snape já havia saído da sala e não ficou para o "happy hour", como sempre.   
- Hum... Olívio Wood foi embora, Sirius? – perguntou Leah, jogada na poltrona, com as mãos na boca olhando fixamente a parede, como se a atravessasse distraidamente com o olhar. – hoje de manhã ele saiu às pressas...   
- Acho que foi um chamado do Puddlemere, Leah – disse Sirius, olhando o teto, também distraído – deve ter sido alguma coisa de contrato com o clube dele... mas antes da Final ele volta, não perderia por nada a oportunidade de treinar seu ex-time pela ultima vez numa final...   
- Tem razão...   
- Ah, claro... – completou, rindo – ele não pode deixar a gracinha da Cho para trás. Ele faria questão de vir busca-la e leva-la de volta para a sede do clube dela.   
- Hum? – resmungou, erguendo um pouco o corpo e o olhar para Sirius. – Ele ainda está com ela?   
- Ué, claro. Olívio é apaixonado pela Cho, você não lembra do último campeonato que eles venceram e ele deu uma declaração de amor pra ela no meio do estádio lotado, com direito a feitiços de estrelas e flores?...   
Leah não disse nada, voltou a olhar o chão e raciocinar.   
- Mas... eu pensei que... eles não estivessem mais juntos...   
- A troco de que? – perguntou Sirius, como se fosse uma declaração muito estúpida.   
- Peraí... – voltou a dizer Leah, olhando Sirius – mas... Olívio não foi capitão, amigo de Harry na grifinória?   
- Claro. Porque tantas perguntas?   
- Na... nada não... - Leah então chegou à conclusão. E não ficou muito contente em saber da atitude e Harry. – Não... Harry não teria coragem de ter uma atitude dessas...   
- Como? – perguntou Sirius, se aproximando – algum problema com Harry?   
- Hum... não, Sirius... nada. É que... é estranho, o Olívio ser um grande amigo de Harry, e namorar a Cho Chang, que é uma paixão antiga de Harry...   
- Normal da idade, Leah... – riu Sirius – vai passar. Tá cheio de gatinhas atrás de Harry Potter. – em seguida ele jogou as luvas em Lupin, e falou rindo – Ei, alguém aí já parou para se perguntar se Harry já reparou no piteuzinho que sua melhor amiga virou? Acho que ele é meio lerdo pra essas coisas.   
- Azar o dele. – resmungou Lupin, também rindo, guardando as luvas de Sirius numa gaveta e trancando o armário com mágica. – Mas você como padrinho devia falar com ele e dizer para não perder tempo em Hogwarts e sair passando o rodo nas bonitinhas antes que ele se forme, como um bom e velho Potter. Senão... quantas você traçou no seu último ano, Sirius? Quinze? Isso mesmo? Me lembro direito, foram quinze? Foram... não foram dezessete porque Lílian estava com Tiago e Leah cortaria seu pescoço fora.   
Sirius começou a rir, Leah balançou a cabeça e ameaçou ir embora se aquela palhaçada continuasse.   
- Ué? – perguntou Sirius ao ver Leah saindo – vai sair só por causa da nossa piadinha?   
- Não. – falou Leah calma, com as mãos nos bolsos. – Só esqueci que tenho ainda uns assuntos a tratar... com uma cliente.   
- Ah ela vai treinar a Hermione, como eu treino a Gina. Hermione esteve treinando para o jogo de amanhã, por isso não veio. – falou Lupin. – Ela disse que amanhã vai falar com ela depois do jogo. Hoje talvez sejam os preparativos para a tortura. Hehehehe...   
Sirius fez um "hum" como resposta.   
  
*  
  
Harry entrou tarde na sala da Grifinória, e deu de cara com todo mundo trabalhando a todo vapor em faixas e tintas verdes.   
- Vai ajudar a gente? – perguntou Rony – Onde você esteve?   
- Hum... – hesitou Harry – Passeando...   
- Encontrou a Mione?   
- Mione? Ah, não...   
Harry olhou para trás na direção da porta da passagem da mulher gorda e falou calmamente:   
- Ah, daqui a pouco ela vem aqui mandar a gente ir dormir porque é tarde e atrapalha o trabalho da monitora chefe da casa...   
Todo mundo parou e olhou Harry. Ele se virou e não notou o que havia dito.   
- Que foi? – perguntou.   
- Você tem problema? – falou Rony - Harry, a Hermione não estuda mais aqui, besta. Ela é da Sonserina, esqueceu?   
Harry ficou parado. Que idiota! Achar que a Mione ia entrar no salão comunal deles... ficar com a Cho estava deixando ele com a cabeça meio avoada.   
- Bom... vou dormir... – falou, indo pro dormitório.   
- Não esqueça do jogo de amanhã! – falou Rony – vamos torcer pra Mione, heim?   
- Ah... sim...   
- Só aquela menina pra fazer a Grifinória interia torcer pra Sonserina... – falou, olhando as faixas, suspirando com as mãos sujas de tinta na cintura.  
Harry foi se deitar, ainda com uma sensação de que estava nas nuvens. Mas as nuvens sumiram quando seu sonho entrou em cena.   
Ele estava novamente nos corredores escuros e gelados de hogwarts. Sua pele parecia um fantasma, ele tinha a consistência de um fantasma. Andou pelos corredores flutuando, era estranha a sensação. Pra variar, o lugar estava vazio e fantasmagórico.   
De repente alguém o atravessou, correndo sem parar pelo corredor. Era Hermione.   
- Mione?... – em seguida pôs-se a correr atrás dela. Ela usava uma roupa preta, corria sem parar, estava arranhada e suando, respirando ofegante, com uma espada nas mãos. Parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa. – Tudo bem? Você me escuta??   
Não escutava. Era como se ele estivesse numa penseira, dentro do diário de Riddle, era um mero espectador.   
Hermione correu, até chegar num lugar que parecia uma capela ampla, sem saída. Parou ofegante no fundo dela e pôs as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. Harry se aproximou e percebeu que, em meio ao cansaço, ela tremia. Tremia de medo, e choramingava.   
- Mione... – murmurou Harry, ele tocou os ombros dela para saber o que estava acontecendo.– Tudo bem?   
Suas mãos se dissolveram como névoa e ele não a tocou. Ficou espantado quando escutou passos. Olhou para o fim do corredor, Mione também ergueu o olhar. Ele virou-se para a amiga, ela olhava o fim do corredor com um claro desespero. Reparou também que ela estava levemente mais velha. Não chegava a ser anos de diferença, só parecia um pouco mais madura. Também reparou que, apesar de visivelmente abatida, estava muito bonita à luz da lua. Os passos chegaram. Cinco pessoas encapuzadas, e Harry as conhecia muito bem.   
- Encurralada, Granger. – murmurou um deles – chegou a sua hora, garota.   
Antes que pudesse piscar, Harry viu os cinco avançarem em Mione. Ela, por sua vez, não recuou nem tentou fugir. Sacou a espada que carregava. E Fez a festa. No primeiro golpe, dado logo que desembainhou a espada – o battoujutsu- cortou o primeiro cara. O segundo tentou atingi-la, mas ela girou o corpo e também o cortou. Ergueu a espada na hora em que o terceiro tentava lhe acertar a cabeça, e com uma das mãos mandou um feitiço na barriga dele, lançando-o longe. Os outros dois estavam parados, no mesmo lugar, sem terem tido tempo de tirar as espadas. Ela parou e os olhou. Eles deram um grito e ao mesmo tempo desferiram dois battoujutsu. Hermione não vez nada alem de avançar. Num rápido movimento que Harry só escutou "kaiten kembu", Mione detonou os outros dois, numa magia que acertou os bruxos em 3 lugares.   
Ela parou e continuou de pé, olhando o chão ofegante. O silêncio voltou ao lugar. Harry não tinha palavras que descreviam o que havia visto. Sem esforço nenhum Mione dera conta de cinco legítimos comensais da morte.   
Mas também não teve tempo de dizer nada, Mione ergueu a cabeça na direção do corredor assusta e imediatamente um jato vermelho a atingiu em cheio, mandando ela tirar o reboco do fundo do lugar. E antes que Harry averiguasse a situação alguém e erguia pela cabeça, arrastando-a parede acima. Voldemort.   
- Bah... que estrago você fez, menina... – murmurou, agarrando ela pela testa e a apertando contra a parede.   
- Ghh.. tire essas mãos imundas de mim, seu... maracujá de gaveta. – gemeu Mione, cerrando os dentes.   
- Hum... acha que pode alguma coisa, sua bobinha? Ninguém foi páreo para mim, nem Sirius, nem Dumbledore, nem Leah, nem Rony, nem Potter... nem você.   
Harry sentiu as orelhas queimarem e avançou em Voldemort, mas os socos o atravessavam.   
Voldemort pacientemente a segurava com a mão esquerda, e com a direita puxou da capa uma longa espada que Harry conhecia muito bem: a Espada dos Deuses. Ele pacientemente passou a ponta da lâmina sobre o rosto suado de Hermione.   
- Está vendo? Esta é a Espada que vocês tanto lutaram para conseguir... agora comigo ela está, vocês nada irão fazer e o mundo será meu...   
Harry tentava desesperado socar Voldemort, mas ele não sentia nada. Até que ele parou olhou já em desespero para Voldemort e Mione. O bruxo desceu a espada e olhou fundo os olhos de Hermione, sério.   
- E, agora, garota, é a sua vez de morrer.   
Harry prendeu a respiração. Voldemort ergueu a espada, pôs a sua lâmina a altura do pescoço de Hermione e zap – sem hesitar um minuto passou-a pelo pescoço dela, cortando como se fosse manteiga, tingindo uma boa parte do rosto de voldemort e de Harry do vermelho vivo de sangue.   
A cena seguinte Harry não viu, porque deu um pulo da cama, acordado suado e ofegante. Olhou para os lados, seu corpo tremia como se estivesse com frio. Passou a mão pela testa.   
- Ah, meu Deus... – murmurou, recuperando o fôlego. – de novo essa droga de pesadelo? Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?...   
Nessa hora Harry sentiu alguma coisa peluda e de rabo em pé pular em sua cama ronronando e se esfregando nele. Era Bichento, que ainda se recusava em dormir com Hermione. Harry coçou a cabeça do bichinho.   
- Ah, olá, Bichento... desculpe se te acordei... foi só um sonho ruim com sua dona...   
Bichento se sentou e olhou para Harry, dando um miadinho.   
  
*  
  
Quando Harry acordou e olhou pela janela o campo de Quadribol já estava começando a ficar animado. Foi tomar café e não viu nenhum dos jogadores da Sonserina. Na saída perguntou informalmente para Cho se tinha noticias de Olívio. Ela respondeu que não tinha idéia, mas que talvez demorasse mais uma ou duas semanas para voltar. Ele, claro, achou ótimo.   
Rony e Harry desviaram o caminho, correram pela volta do campo para encontrar Hermione. Na saída do vestiário da Sonserina, Crabble e Goyle os cercaram.   
- A gente só quer ver a Mione, seu monte de músculos e cérebro atrofiado – resmungou Rony, tentando achar uma brecha.   
- Ninguém entra aqui. – grunhiu Crabble. Vocês podem... espionar nossas táticas.   
- Tátic... que táticas? – resmungou Rony – desde quando a Sonserina usa tática? Até parece que...   
- Deixe eles entrarem, rapazes.   
A voz veio da outra ponta do lugar, de Malfoy, que se aproximava calmamente e com o habitual ar de superior. Os "seguranças" se olharam.   
- Eles não têm capacidade de assimilar nosso estilo de jogo. – debochou, levantando o nariz. – podem visitar sua... "amiguinha" Granger.   
Rony daria um murro nele com o maior prazer, mas levando em conta a estranha atitude, era melhor não encostar nele - podia ser um doença contagiosa e fatal.   
Harry sem olhar para os lados entrou no lugar. Os outros jogadores, mais novos, não se mostraram a fim de arranjar confusão ou expulsar os dois, apesar de estranharem. Por serem de anos anteriores e terem um mínimo de tolerância em relação à presença de Hermione eles pareciam dispostos e fazer a política da boa vizinhança. Mione veio de outra salinha ao fundo e se espantou ao ver os dois. Estava já de uniforme, mas sem o sobretudo, e colocava a "armadura" nos braços.   
- Ué... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou.   
- Viemos dizer "oi". – sorriu Rony. Harry a olhou com uma pontinha de alívio ao vê-la bem, apesar de saber que tudo foi só um pesadelo.   
- Ninguém quebrou as suas costelas ao tentarem entrar? – perguntou rindo – que estranho... isso é sério.   
- Dois minutos para o jogo! – exclamou Malfoy aparecendo à porta do vestiário – Ponham as jaquetas, peguem as vassouras e vamos. – e olhou Mione, ignorando os outros dois. – Sem atrasos.   
- Tá, tá. – falou, acenando com a mão para que ele fosse embora. Malfoy deu as costas e os outros jogadores saíram atrás. Mione virou-se para pegar a capa no banco e sair. – Bem, deixa eu ir. A gente se vê.   
- Você vai ter uma boa surpresa quando sair. – falou Rony.   
- Hum-Rum. – confirmou Harry – a gente espera que goste.   
Hermione foi com eles até a porta, e antes de sair ficou olhando curiosa.   
- O que é? – perguntou.   
- Ah, surpresa. – riu Harry, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha em seguida – vai lá, e boa sorte.   
- É, boa sorte. – Rony disse isso e esticou para lhe dar também um beijo, mas Hermione estava virada para Harry, e quando escutou Rony virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Então ele acabou lhe dando um selinho.   
PLÁ! – Na mesma hora, involuntariamente, Mione virou uma porrada na cara do coitado do Rony, que levou a mão no rosto, gemendo de dor. Harry caiu na risada.  
- AAI! Isso doeu! – gritou, olhando ela com a mão no lugar do tapa.   
- Bem feito. – resmungou Mione.   
- Por que você fez isso?!   
- Porque você me beijou!   
- E daí?! O Harry também te beijou!   
- Ele não me beijou na boca.   
- Mas... mas foi sem querer! Você virou a cara!   
- Não interessa.   
Rony continuou esfregando a mão no rosto e olhando dos lados atrás de um espelho gemendo "ai, cara... que merda... vai fiicar marca. Será que fraturei o maxilar?" Harry e Mione ficaram olhando o amigo, achando graça.  
Malfoy gritou da entrada do corredor de acesso ao campo:   
- Dá pra você vir ou hoje não tem apanhador pra Sonserina?   
- Tô indo! – falou, dando as costas. Ela virou-se para os garotos rindo – bem, até depois do jogo. – e saiu, ainda rindo.   
Rony continuou passando a mão no lugar do tapa inconformado. Harry o olhou rindo, enquanto iam pra arquibancada.   
- Que... que retardada... – reclamou com a voz fina – foi sem querer!   
- Deixa de ser tonto, Rony – riu Harry – ela te bateu de sacanagem.   
- Mas que menina bruta...   
- Vamos pra arquibancada.   
  
*  
  
Hermione foi a última da fila, e ao entrar no campo ficou em estado de choque. O lado da Grifinória, oposto ao da Sonserina, como sempre, estava carregada dos alunos. Só que cada um deles tinha uma bandeirinha verde. Uma torcidona organizada. Hagrid, não se sabe de onde, arranjou uma cabeça empalhada de cobra e enfiou de boné. Rony estava ridículo, arranjou uma faixinha verde pra cabeça que reluzia em néon: EU AMO SONSERINA. Os outros ex-colegas, Neville, Simas, Dino, todos também torciam freneticamente para ela, inclusive o resto do time da grifinória, que gritavam sem parar. Malfoy torceu o nariz ao ver a algazarra.  
- Mas... que patético...   
Fazendo o vôo de apresentação e ainda sem saber o que dizer sobre tudo aquilo, Hermione viu Madame Hooch se aproximar, sorrindo.   
- Senhorita Granger... devo lhe dizer com toda a franqueza do mundo... a senhorita está sendo responsável por um marco na história do quadribol de Hogwarts.   
- Jura? – sussurrou, ainda sem jeito.   
- A única vez em que se viu a grifinória torcer pela Sonserina foi há uns bons trinta anos...   
Madame Hooch se dirigiu ao centro do campo para começar o jogo. Draco estava incrivelmente irritado ao ver a grifinória gritando "vai sonserina" sem o mínimo de receio.   
O jogo começou. Hagrid balançava a bandeirinha, tão pequena em sua mão que ele a segurava só com dois dedos. Harry lançou o olhar para o camarote dos professore e viu Cho seguindo os apanhadores com o olhar. O seu lugar ao lado estava vago, já que Olívio não estava presente. Perguntou-se se ninguém o deixaria sentar ali. Gina debruçou-se na bancada e esticou a cabeça para acompanhar Not.   
- Olha aquele artilheiro, ele é o Not, eu tomei coragem rpa falar com ele hoje depois do almoço. – perguntou – Ele joga muito bem. Mas Malfoy não parece saber aproveitar o talento dele em campo. Devia deixar os profissionais darem as ordens em campo. Não os capitães.   
Rony olhou Gina com cara de concha. Gina sorriu. Era uma indireta para o irmão também, que não gostou nem um pouco.   
De fato, o jovem Not era um dos destaques em campo. Lino Jordan comentou que ele era uma das grandes revelações do ano para o Quadribol, assim como a caçula Weasley. Rony ao escutar o comentário agitou a bandeirinha para Lino:   
- Claro que ela é uma grande jogadora! É minha irmãzinha!   
O jogo não demorou muito. O time da Lufa-Lufa não tinha mesmo ninguém que sequer chegasse aos pés do time anterior, campeão da taça das casas. Além da vantagem dos pontos de gol, Hermione, é claro, pegou o pomo. Ele bem que tentou desviar, mas ela foi rápida o bastante para abaixar o corpo, esticar a mão e capturar a bolinha. Em meio à comemoração ela olhava o pomo:   
- Rapaz, eu estou ficando boa nisso... – comentou para si mesma.   
- Agora está muito fácil, só falta a Corvinal! – falou Not, chegando ao seu lado, já no chão. Mione riu e atrapalhou o cabelo arrepiado do garoto.   
- Não conte com o ovo sem ver a galinha, Not! – falou Mione – a Corvinal tem uma profissional como apanhadora...   
  
*  
  
Em meio ao tumulto, Harry se aproximou de Cho.   
- E aí? Gostou do jogo? - perguntou animado – Se eu soubesse o tanto que é bom torcer, não estaria jogando no time! – e riu.   
- Hum... – murmurou Cho, meio sem interesse. – é... foi razoável.   
- Ra... razoável? – protestou Harry – Você não acha que a Mione é uma ótima jogadora? E olha que ninguém nunca havia notado...   
Cho pôs as mãos na cintura, olhou Harry todo animadinho e respondeu, com um sorrisinho de deboche:   
- Talvez eu possa te provar o contrário. – Em seguida ela sorriu e deu dois tapinhas na cara de Harry, de despedida. – até mais.   
Harry ainda ficou olhando Cho se afastar. Pouco atrás Leah os observava, com o olhar violeta fixado neles. Sirius chegou curioso:   
- Ué?... Harry não tinha deixado de falar com Cho Chang depois daquilo?   
- Hum... – murmurou Leah, saindo do lugar – acho que não temos tanta certeza... Quem sabe?...   
- Quem sabe? – repetiu Sirius, estranhando.   
Leah e Sirius foram em direção ao time da Sonserina, e ao ver Leah, Hermione correu e a agarrou pela cintura. Ela gentilmente pôs a mão na cabeça da menina.   
- Leah! – exclamou uma contente Hermione – Quem bom que já saiu da Ala hospitalar... eu não te vi desde Azkaban...   
- Pois é, menina... – falou, sorrindo – fiquei enclausurada naquele lugar. Mas já estou boazinha. E você?   
- Estou ótima!   
- Hum... então acho que já podemos iniciar os treinamentos da noite, não? Lembra-se do combinado?   
- Ah... – falou Mione. Leah se referia aos treinos para que ela se acostumasse com os novos poderes, ainda não usados – Ah, claro. Estou ansiosa!   
- Que bom, eu também. Em um mês você pisca e derruba o Sirius. – sorriu Leah.   
- Ei, ei, ei! – protestou Sirius – que palhaçada é essa?...   
- Hoje à noite, vou arranjar um "visto" para que você possa sair. É melhor treinarmos fora do castelo – falou Leah – pedi auxilio ao Hagrid, ele vai nos escoltar no que for preciso.   
- Beleza... – falou Mione.   
  
*  
  
Ao cair da tarde Malfoy subiu os corredores resmungando, tinha que pegar o distintivo de monitor chefe e iniciar a ronda noturna.   
Harry e Cho estavam andando por um corredor do outro lado do castelo, Harry acompanhava Cho até o quarto, e pela primeira vez eles conseguiram andar pelo castelo em paz de mãos dadas.   
- Eu ainda não me conformo de ter desmaiado naquele jogo e não ter tido oportunidade de duelar pelo pomo direito contra a Mione...   
- É mesmo uma pena – resmungou Cho de má vontade. Chegaram de frente à passagem para o quarto dela. – Bem... é hora de ir.   
- Um... que pena... – choramingou Harry. – o chato do Malfoy deve começar a ronda dele daqui a pouco. Que sacola...   
- É mesmo uma pena – completou automaticamente.   
Harry deu um longo beijo em Cho, e depois a olhou com cara de safado e um pouco corado de vergonha:   
- Você bem que poderia me convidar para entrar, não?...   
- Ora, o pequeno Potter cresceu... – riu Cho – Se enxerga, menino.   
- Como?...   
Os dois ainda ficaram se olhando e sorrindo, esperando uma reação qualquer. Até que Cho completou se fazendo de inocente:   
- Hum... quem sabe qualquer dia? De repente, não mais que de repente...   
Harry riu e lhe deu outro beijo.   
- Qualquer dia eu tiro minha capa da invisibilidade do armário e venho fazer uma visitinha...   
- Ah, tudo bem... – riu Cho. Harry lhe deu mais um beijo, e ela pediu que ele fosse logo. – Agora vai...   
- Até amanhã.   
Harry saiu e Cho ficou olhando até que ele desaparecesse no corredor. Suspirou contente e entrou no quarto. Alguém apareceu da outra ponta do corredor, com cara de sonso e as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça:   
- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Pobre Olívio Wood... tem galinho novo ciscando no seu terreiro... bom saber... – Era Malfoy, sorrindo todo contente. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***N.A 2*: **Tão vendo? Eu falei que o romance Harry e Cho não ia durar muito! mas calma, a zona só tá começando!


	3. CAPÍTULO 21: Sacrifícios

**N.A 1*= ~`E, esse capítulo não tem muita novidade. Uma correção aqui, outra ali... só isso... básico...**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO II: Quadribol**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo Vinte e Um -- **

Sacrifícios 

Um relâmpago azul entre as árvores da floresta proibida nos arredores de Hogwarts denunciava que o treino de Leah e Hermione estava a mil por hora. Logo após o flash luminoso a aluna, mais uma vez, voava entre as árvores e derrubava outra na pancada. Um monte de folhas e galhos caiu por cima de seu corpo, enquanto as aves e outros bichos da noite fugiam assustados. A professora veio andando pelo caminho que a garota fez ao "passar" por ali, e vinha andando tranqüila, com as mãos no bolso.   
- Francamente, Hermione – resmungou – Isso é decepcionante. Não estou usando um terço da força... Que me restou! E você já fica assim?...   
Mione, com muita dificuldade, ergueu o corpo entre as folhas, com cara dolorida.   
- Um terço da força que te restou? Tá bom. Vou ser sincera. Desde nosso pacto nunca senti diferença no meu poder ou habilidade mágica, mas levando em conta que eu já derrubei três árvores de centenas de anos e esfarelei duas rochas do tamanho de elefantes só com as suas bordoadas, e sequer arranhei os cotovelos... Sim, eu estou diferente. Não sei como, mas estou. Não sinto nenhuma dor, nenhuma contusão... É incrível, mas... Abrir um buraco ao ser jogada no chão sequer me faz cócegas... Agora entendo como você não morreu lá em Azkaban. Diga-me, Sirius e os outros também são inquebráveis?   
Leah ajudou Hermione a se erguer e tirar a sujeira da roupa.   
- Inquebráveis? – riu – Ah, quem dera. Pequenos "detalhes" não nos fazem deixar de ser humanos. Nós podemos sim quebrar alguma coisa, só podemos dizer que controlar plenamente os poderes tem suas vantagens. – Leah fez isso e apontou a trilha feita por Hermione na passagem.   
- Ah, sim, entendo... Só espero que não demore muito meu aprendizado. Tudo bem, eu estou um pouco menos frágil, mas ainda não tenho ossos inquebráveis. Uma hora isso vai me cansar.   
- Com certeza. Mas vamos continuar. – Leah deu as costas e se afastou um pouco – você está muito bem. Vamos, dispare um Flipendo contra mim.   
Mione foi puxar a varinha do bolso quando Leah advertiu:   
- Não, sem a varinha. Com as mãos.   
- Com as mãos? Como assim, com as mãos?   
- Hum... Assim, ó: Flipendo! – Leah fez isso sorrindo, pôs as mãos na frente do corpo com as palmas viradas para Hermione, e dele saiu o feitiço, muito maior do que quando é usado com uma varinha. Hermione não teve tempo de desviar e mais uma vez arrancou algumas árvores com as costas. Parou na última, de pé, encostada no troco, com as mãos no peito.   
- Ai... – gemeu – isso doeu. Não tem graça!   
- Você é que é muito devagar! – riu Leah, apontando o dedo indicador para a cara de Hermione, como se fosse uma arma. – Desvie, rebata! Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo!   
Leah foi disparando com a ponta do dedo um por um, acertando a cara de Hermione.   
- P... Pare! Ai! – resmungava, a cada explosão laranja em seu rosto, espalhando estrelinhas para o chão – Isso... Dói! Ta... Ai, ai... Eu falei pra parar!   
Mione perdeu a paciência e meteu a mão no último Flipendo. Ele, ao invés de explodir em sua mão e machucar mais ainda, foi rebatido e voou até um tronco ao lado, estourando as estrelinhas. Leah achou ótimo.   
- Uau! Tá vendo! Você conseguiu!   
- Estava me machucando! – resmungou Mione, mal humorada. Passou a mão no canto da boca e sentiu que tinha machucado, o canto da boca sangrava. – Ai, machucou minha boca...   
- Vou continuar disparando até que rebata direito. – disse Leah, voltando a apontar o dedo, dessa vez pra várias direções do corpo de Mione. Ombro, rosto, barriga, pernas. A garota tentava rebater todos, mas cada vez mais doía. – Rebata, Hermione! Não precisa ficar brava por causa disso, é só prestar atenção! Esvazie a cabeça, esqueça do mundo ao redor, busque dentro de você a força, vamos! Eu não vou parar até que você consiga desviar todos.   
Aos poucos Hermione, que já estava um pouco cambaleante por causa da chuva de flipendos, foi rebatendo. Rebatia olhando diretamente os olhos de Leah. E cada vez mais sentia a energia fluir, aumentar, e cada vez menos sentia a dor do impacto do feitiço, cada vez estava mais fácil rebater, cada vez mais os golpes pareciam estar muito devagar, em câmera lenta... Até que o intervalo entre um e outro pareceu tão estúpido que Hermione virou o corpo e esticou a palma da mão na direção de Leah.   
- ...Flipendo! – com um rápido movimento, Leah desviou a cabeça e o feitiço passou, sem sequer tocar em seus cabelos. Mas ficou muito feliz.   
- Meu Deus, Hermione! Isso foi ótimo! Vamos continuar! – e disparou até a menina, e no meio do caminho sacou a espada que usava.   
Hermione enxergou o movimento, diferente do dia do Clube dos Duelos. Deu um passo pra trás para desviar da espada e sacou a sua, a tempo de defender do segundo golpe. Firmou os pés no chão e sentiu, de alguma forma, que poderia ser capaz. Que daria conta do recado.   
- Poderia, por favor, pegar mais leve? – murmurou.   
- No seu caso... não. – disse Leah, que pôs a mão direita na barriga de Mione e mandou um expeliarmus. Hermione, pela sei lá qual vez, levantou vôo, na diagonal. Sentiu quando seu corpo parou de bater nas folhas, e o ar gelado da noite a envolver. Abriu os olhos e viu o castelo ao seu lado, longe. Levantava vôo mesmom já passava a escola em altitude. Estava a quantos metros, uns 50 de altura? Continuava subindo, o vento congelante... Quando, do nada, Leah aparece, como que desaparatasse, bem em cima. Antes que a velocidade a tirasse de perto, Leah disparou outro Flipendo, e Hermione desceu velozmente em linha reta, abrindo um buraco no chão da floresta, tamanho impacto. Dessa vez doeu. Mal teve tempo de abrir os olhos ou soltar um gemido. Leah desceu como um foguete, a espada em punho. Mione assustou e puxou um pouco a cabeça para o lado. Leah enterrou a espada ao lado da sua cabeça, e um pedacinho do cabelo de Hermione foi cortado. A garota ficou boquiaberta. Leah sorriu, ainda prendendo Mione.   
- Belo reflexo.   
- Você! – reclamou espantada – você ia enfiar essa espada no meio da minha cara! Você quase me matou!   
Leah deu um sorrisinho debochado.   
- Você já devia saber, Hermione... eu não saco minha espada e aplico um golpe sem ter a certeza de que meu adversário tem capacidade para desviar dele. Ou de que ele seja estúpido o suficiente para morrer com ele.   
- Isso é... incrivelmente encorajador! – resmungou Hermione, pondo-se de pé rápido. Deu dois passos e as pernas fraquejaram, a vista embaralhou-se e escureceu. Caiu de joelhos no chão. – Ah... ai... o meu corpo... meus ossos... foram moídos...   
A professora riu, levantou e guardou a espada.   
- Quase isso, Mione. É que vou ser sincera. Não daria essa seqüência de golpes nem mesmo contra Voldemort. Seria covardia, coitado. Ele morreria com isso.   
Mione gemeu do chão:   
- Ahm... isso é um consolo?... Uma palavra de apoio moral?... Bem... obrigada... mas acho que não consigo me levantar. – e se deitou no chão, de barriga pra cima, gemendo de dor.   
- Dê um tempo ao corpo. Doer dói, mas não te mata. Fiz isso pra ter certeza do tamanho do estrago do meu pacto em você. Bem, saiu melhor que a encomenda. Parabéns.   
- Hum... eu quero um bife com batata frita.   
- Rárára! Que divertido! – Leah riu gostoso – eu tinha me esquecido o quanto que o meu treinamento dava fome, eu também saia esfomeada toda vez!   
- Estou com sono – completou, resmungando do chão. Leah riu de novo.   
- Normal. É culpa do poder que você desperta, o seu corpo muda muito.   
- Muda muito? Vou ficar gostosa?   
- Não, menina, não vai. Não sacrifica que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, anda, levante-se, ainda tem treino pela frente! – falou, reerguendo Mione pela gola da roupa.   
  
*  
  
Pelo corredor nas proximidades dos quartos dos monitores Harry e Cho andavam tranqüilamente. Harry, com o mapa do maroto, sabia que Draco ainda andava pelo andar de cima. Pararam na frente da entrada do quarto de Cho.   
- Certeza de que não tem ninguém perto? – perguntou Cho, com medo.   
- Não adianta... você não confia em mim... – resmungou Harry.   
- Não é isso, Harry... eu fico com medo... de que alguém o veja. Ainda mais Malfoy, que está encarregado desse raio dessa ronda.   
- Ele está no outro andar, pode ficar tranqüila. – Harry passou os braços pela cintura de Cho e lhe beijou o rosto. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, abraçando-se ao pescoço dele.   
- Será que não tem mesmo perigo? – gemeu. Harry deu um cutucão com o joelho em Cho, bravo. – Ai, tá bem, tá bem, não tem perigo, já sei! Ui, doeu...   
- Se você continuar com essa neurose eu juro que... – Harry começou a dizer mais não terminou, Cho lhe deu um estalado selinho antes que ele terminasse. Ele parou e ficou olhando pra cara dela. – Hum... tudo bem, está perdoada. Mas só dessa vez.   
- É o suficiente... – disse Cho, lhe puxando para um beijo. Ela lhe acariciava os cabelos, e era o mais demorado beijo que já deram, com mais tranqüilidade, já que não havia ninguém para encher o saco. No completo silêncio o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, cada vez mais quente. Até que escutaram um "clanck" no corredor ao lado.   
- O que foi isso? – sussurrou Harry. Os dois olharam para o lado.   
- Mas que bosta! – resmungou alguém.   
- É o Malfoy. – sussurrou Cho - Ele desceu o andar e nem reparamos... deve ter trombado na escada com a lanterna.   
Harry voltou a olhar Cho com cara de piedade.   
- Droga... vou ter de correr pelo outro lado...   
- Cadê sua capa?   
- Esqueci de trazer...   
- E agora? E se ele te pega?   
- Sei lá...   
- Sei lá?   
Cho ficou olhando Harry incrédula. Como, "sei lá?"? Harry sorriu meigo e deu de ombros.   
- Se ele me pegar... vai ter valido a pena.   
- Oh, que tocante... – sorriu.   
- Vai mesmo. Não tenho medo de dizer. Eu... gosto tanto de você...   
Cho sorriu, coçando-lhe a nuca.   
- Eu também gosto de você.   
- Gostaria de ficar pra sempre com você, sabia?   
- Malfoy está se aproximando, fale baixo...   
- Quero ficar até o último instante, até que ele faça a curva e dê de cara comigo. Depois disso eu não posso mais ficar com você. Então, eu quero um último beijo.   
Cho mais uma vez lhe deu um beijo, Harry desesperado, tentando aproveitar o máximo dele. Quando a luz da lanterna de Malfoy foi vista na curva Cho agarrou a nuca de Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido:   
- Esse não é seu último beijo, você não vai a lugar nenhum... Morcego Azul.   
Nesse instante a porta nas costas de Cho se abriu e ela o agarrou em outro beijo, puxando-o para dentro do quarto. Quando a passagem se fechou Draco fazia a curva, tombando a cabeça.   
- Hum... hoje tem. – riu. – Eu gostaria muito de saber qual será a reação de seus melhores amigos quando descobrirem esse... lapso do perfeito e heróico Potter... cadê a Murta que Geme quando mais se precisa dela?   
  
*  
  
Harry acordou com um doce beijo na bochecha. Ele abriu os olhos com uma moleza no corpo todo. Ergueu o olhar e viu Cho sentada ao seu lado, rindo, de camisola. Olhou para o lado e 'lembrou' que estava no quarto dela. Só resmungou e fechou os olhos de novo. Ela o cutucou.   
- Escuta, espírito de porco – disse Cho – você tem aula hoje, e sem querer ser chata, já está na hora. Você já perdeu o café. Aliás... nós perdemos.   
- Hã? Ah, não...– Harry deu um salto e se sentou na cama, passando a mão na testa. Começou a tatear a cama de casal à procura dos óculos. Cho, rindo, lhe entregou. Ele pôs os óculos, respirou fundo e olhou o quarto, os olhos arregalados. – Que droga... o que vou fazer?   
- Ainda tem tempo... – suspirou Cho – tem sempre alguns tontos que esquecem de descer. Se eu tivesse lembrado pedia para algum elfo doméstico trazer para a gente.   
- Não, não – disse Harry depressa – vai que quem traz é o Dobby, eu estou perdido.   
Em seguida ele novamente pôs a mão na cabeça olhando para o nada. Cho ficou olhando ele. Até que ele resmungou, respirando fundo.   
- Meu Deus... eu sou um louco. Eu estou louco, só pode. Eu estou louco, você está louca, tá todo mundo muito louco!   
Cho não agüentou e riu, olhando a cara amassada de Harry. Até que ele a olhou e deu um meigo sorriso.   
- Bom dia, amor. – e lhe deu um selinho. Em seguida disse com cara de sono – sabia que isso é melhor do que ganhar um jogo de Quadribol?   
- Isso o quê? – pontuou Cho. Harry fez bico e olhou o teto.   
- Isso... dormir abraçado e depois acordar junto com a mulher que você gosta.   
- Ah... – aliviou-se Cho. Em seguida ela sentou mais perto dele e lhe deu um beijo. Harry pôs a mão em sua cintura e involuntariamente começou a subir (a mão dele, seus tarados estúpidos!). Chegou no meio do caminho e ela o parou. – Vai tomar café logo, menino...   
Harry a olhou com cara de cachorro sem dono, enquanto Cho descia o olhar pelo seu corpo, passando a mão pelo seu ombro, descendo pelo peito até o abdômen, tentado lem,brar de como Harry era há 4 anos atrás. Depois olhou para ele:   
- Sabia que você ficou muito gostoso?   
Harry riu, balançou a cabeça e pulou pra fora da cama:   
- Deixa eu ir embora antes que eu mude de idéia sobre a grade horária de hoje.   
  
*  
  
Já fazia alguns dias que Harry só dava as caras na mesa da grifinória na hora do café, e Rony estava extremamente incomodado com isso. Mas como Hermione também dificilmente aparecia, ele começou a achar que Harry também "treinava" (técnicas de espada, claro) nas madrugadas. Um belo dia de domingo, com a mesa já quase vazia e poucos alunos no salão, Harry chegou e se sentou com Rony, muito sorridente.   
- Bom dia. – falou animado.   
- Bom dia... – resmungou Rony, estranhando – resolveu aparecer ou sou eu que vim tarde? Não sei se você percebeu, mas faz quase duas semanas que você não dorme na torre da Grifinória... estão começando a estranhar. Algum problema? Bem, se for algum problema em relação à procura pela Espada dos Deuses que só você possa resolver com Sirius, eu entendo.   
Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Para Rony era algo desse estilo que estivesse acontecendo. Menos mal, mas ele abriu um largo sorriso.   
- Não, não é isso. Não é nada de sério, eu só...   
- Só?... – disse Rony, abaixando a cabeça. Harry ficou sem saber o que falar.   
- Bem, é que... é difícil eu dizer... – ele achava, no fundo, que era de direito de pelo menos Rony ficar sabendo. Afinal, ele podia interpretar mal e achar que não eram mais amigos. E, além do mais, ele estava morrendo de vontade de contar o quanto estava feliz com Cho. – mas... é um segredo, Rony, que deve ser guardado com todas as forças...   
- Ué... diga, cara. Eu não conto... não precisa ficar com medo. Somos amigos.   
- Bem... Eu... – Harry esticou o rosto, Rony fez o mesmo, para que ninguém escutasse. – estou tendo... um romance proibido...   
- Oh, encanou a perna, rapaz? – riu Rony, satisfeito. – Não era sem tempo!   
Harry ficou bravo.   
- Sem tempo? Rony, cale a boca...   
- Desculpe... mas é que por você ser tão popular, achava que já estava comendo todas.   
- Rony!   
- Brincadeira!... Quem é? Não diga que é a Gina!   
- Não, estúpido. Eu lá ia ficar em segredo com a sua irmã? Se fosse eu faria questão de passar a mão na bunda dela na tua frente só pra você se ferrar de raiva, seu...   
- Não precisa ficar ofendido e apelar! – resmungou – Eu estou enchendo o seu saco! Ela sempre foi sua fã de carteirinha. Lembra do poema do segundo ano? Rárárá... Mas falaí, quem é?   
- Promete guardar segredo?   
- Tá, prometo, vai.   
- É... uma pessoa.. que eu nunca pensei que ia ficar...   
- Hum... Hermione? – perguntou Rony, com cara de detetive. Olhou a cara de espanto de Harry – Ué, sei lá, "nunca pensei que ia ficar"? Tem lá sua lógica... tem não?   
- Não! – gritou Harry – Pare de ficar chutando!... é... a Cho Chang.   
- Cho? – perguntou Rony, sentando, espantado – Mas... ela... não namora o Olívio?   
- Hum... namora – Harry deu de braços – mas estamos juntos mesmo assim.   
- Eu... não acredito. – Rony foi ficando cada vez mais apreensivo. Harry estranhou. – Harry, Olívio... era seu capitão... ele é nosso treinador, ele... é teu amigo!   
- Bom... é, né?...   
- Como é que você tem cara de pau pra fazer isso?   
Harry ficou sério. Rony estava sem acreditar.   
- Rony, o que tem de mais? Gostamos um do outro, quando Olívio voltar não estaremos mais juntos, só queremos curtir um pouco...   
- Curtir, Harry? Por favor, até eu que sou mais ordinário que você não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas! Como é que você tem coragem de beijar ela?   
- Rony, não faça essa cara de pecado mortal, não tem nada de mais, não tem nenhum problema!   
Rony estava ficando muito bravo.   
- Harry, como é que você pode ser tão babaca? Cara, até eu tenho mais consciência do que você, eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão... tão... – ele nem tinha palavra pra dizer o que achava – Você tá traindo um amigo seu, isso não se faz! Tem idéia do que tá fazendo?...   
Agora que ele já tinha se molhado, ia até o fim.   
- Rony, eu não faço nada demais, essas noites, eu passei com ela, eu só...   
Rony perdeu a paciência, ergueu-se da mesa e aumentou o tom de voz. Parecia até que a mulher era dele.   
- Você só está transando com a mulher do teu amigo que tá viajando! Só isso! Nada demais, né? Harry, tem vergonha na sua cara, isso é muito mesquinho, isso é muito falso, isso é muito babaca! Custa pedir pra ela largar do Olívio e ficar contigo? Ou não, você é do tipo que prefere uma trepada às custas das risadas em cima do amigo corno e imbecil?   
Harry também se sentiu atingido, ergueu-se muito bravo.   
- Eu não vou deixar que você fique falando isso!   
- Ah, não? Vai fazer o quê? Só porque eu tô jogando na tua cara que você tá fazendo papel de tonto? Que você...   
- Cale a boca!   
Harry foi puxar o corpo para, a última 'esperança', virar um soco na cara de Rony. Mas o braço parou. Olhou para trás, e viu Gina segurando o seu braço, olhando estreito para ele.   
- Não me leve a mal, falou entre os dentes – eu não tenho nada com isso, mas quem devia levar esse soco... era você.   
Gina soltou, Harry ficou olhando ela espantado. Ela passou por ele, foi até Rony, tranqüilamente.   
- Vim chamar você, está atrasado para aula. Outra hora vocês terminam a conversa.   
Gina disse isso e foi embora sem olhar pra trás ou se mostrar chateada. Mas estava claro que sentia a mesma cosia que Rony. Uma grande decepção. Rony suspirou, olhou Harry com raiva e saiu. Harry olhou os lados e perguntou:   
- Você... vai manter segredo?   
- Eu não vou ganhar nada dizendo ou deixando de dizer. Vou cuidar da minha vida, tomar mais cuidado com quem tá comigo. Afinal, vai saber se eu não tenho um amigo como o coitado do Olívio tem o azar de ter.   
Harry esperou Rony sair, ficou olhando o chão. Como é que alguma coisa tão idiota podia mexer tanto com isso? Será que era tão sério assim? De qualquer jeito, não ia desistir de Cho, mas também não ia dizer pra mais ninguém. Seria melhor, afinal ele sentiu que podia perder os melhores amigos.   
  
*  
  
Sim, a amizade entre ele e Rony havia se tornado insuportável desde que contou sobre a Cho. Harry e Rony, que antes não se desgrudavam, agora se tratavam com extrema cautela. Gina estava indiferente, mas no fundo parecia ter receio de se aproximar também. Hermione quase não era vista por causa dos treinos com Leah, e ele ficava muito sozinho. Fora os momentos com Cho, a escola tava ficando um saco. E ia ficar mais ainda, Olívio avisou que chegaria dali dois dias retomar os treinos. Seu tórrido romance estava ameaçado, e Cho continuava firme na decisão de não deixar Olívio. Harry estava sentado ao lado de Cho, em sua cama, pensando na vida. Já era fim de noite, talvez onze e meia. Estava sem os óculos, sem camisa e com a toalha de banho no ombro, olhando o chão, desanimado. Cho passou a mão na sua nuca, como consolo. Harry suspirou e pôs a mão na perna de Cho, dando um leve apertão.  
- Não quero me separar de você. – falou desanimado.  
- Eu também não gostaria, Harry... – justificou Cho – mas ia ser chato... para todos nós...  
- Eu queria que você soubesse... que eu tive de sacrificar muitas coisas importantes... pra ficar com você.  
Cho sorriu e o deitou na cama, para em seguida deitar em cima dele e pôr as mãos em seu peito.  
- Bem, nesse caso... o mínimo que posso fazer... é agardecer pelo imenso sacrifício...  
  
*  
  
Hermione veio andando pelo corredor, cansada, arranhada, suja, um bagaço do treino, e já havia avançado madrugada a fora. Andava de olhos fechados e a cabeça erguida. Escutou vozes no outro corredor.  
- A essa hora? Quem será?   
Resolveu prestar atenção. Conhecia as vozes.   
- ...Harry?... Cho?   
Escutou o barulho da passagem se abrir e se encolheu atrás de uma coluna próxima da curva do lugar, e viu Harry e Cho irem pro corredor, de mãos dadas. Harry virou-se e lhe deu um beijo.   
- Tenho que ir mesmo? Só mais essa noite, amanhã eu saio antes que o Olívio chegue... por favor... só mais hoje... só mais essa vez...   
- Você me prometeu, Harry – disse Cho, pontuando. – Agora vá.   
Harry foi andando na direção de Hermione. Ela achou melhor respirar fundo e dar de cara com ele, fingindo estar chegando na hora. Mas não sabia porque, achou que não seria capaz. Não iria dar conta de olhar nos olhos dele e fingir que não tinha nada acontecendo. Não se sentiria bem com isso. Não teria perna pra olhar nos olhos dele e ignorar o fato dele estar com Cho sem ninguém saber. Cho, a garota que namorava seu grande amigo, a garota que após o jogo de quadribol o fez chorar como criança em seu ombro. Foi dar o passo em direção a Harry e sentiu alguém a agarrar pela boca, puxar para trás e enfiá-la no canto da parede. Era Malfoy, fazendo a tal ronda ainda, com o dedo na boca fazendo um "Sshhh". Mas ao empurra-la, Malfoy foi visto, e imediatamente virou-se para Harry, com cara de cínico. Mione se encolheu para escutar.   
- Oh, Potter. Que surpresa!   
Harry parou no mesmo lugar. Cho, pouco atrás de Harry, ficou olhando espantada.   
- Hum... Malfoy.   
- Creio que a esta hora você deveria estar na cama, não?   
- Você é o responsável pelas rondas, certo? – murmurou Harry, sem medo de enfrentar Malfoy.   
- Essas semanas, sim. Por causa de Azkaban. Mas... não posso reclamar – e olhou para Cho – minha ronda não tem estado tão monótona.   
Harry e Cho sentiram a espinha gelar.   
- O quê...   
- É bom saber que até o grande e lendário Harry Potter tem tempo dedicado às suas tentações carnais... e, cá entre nós, você até tem bom gosto.   
- Meça suas palavras, Malfoy – disse Harry – ou eu não vou me arrepender da punição por socar você.   
- Oh, Potter... não seja tão cruel... você e a senhora Chang deviam ser mais compreensivos comigo... é meu trabalho... – Harry ficou mais bravo, e Cho se aproximou. Draco sorriu – você sabe que eu devo sair daqui agora e delatar vocês para diretoria... isso é muito, muito sério.   
Harry e Cho ficaram mais apreensivos, Hermione chegou mais perto para poder observar o que Malfoy faria. Ele sorriu, coçando o queixo se fazendo de desentendido.   
- Mas, é claro, eu poderia deixar isso pra lá, afinal, se até hoje me dei ao trabalho de não contar, eu poderia muito bem continuar de bico calado. – e ele concluiu – mas, é claro, isso teria um alto preço.   
Harry avançou, agarrou Draco pelo colarinho e ergueu o punho fechado, rosnando:   
- Pagamento não é o problema, Malfoy, eu te pago agora e à vista, seu...   
- Se você encostar o dedo nele eu faço minha varinha te dar um penteado novo.   
Harry parou e olhou do lado. Era Hermione, com a varinha apontada pra sua cabeça e uma cara não muito amigável  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***N.A 2*: **Cara, eu ADORO esse final, hehehehehe...


	4. Capítulo 22: Solidão Listrada

**N.A 1*= **** Bom, gente, estou de volta a Campinas, e, dessa vez, não sei se as coisas vão melhorar ou não. Meu pc agora está aqui, em rede, banda-larga. Mas na empresa onde trabalho, então toda vez que sento nele estou, obviamente, no trabalho. espero conseguir mais 'coffees-breaks' pra levar a cosia um pouco mais adiante. Certo? ;)**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO II: Quadribol**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo Vinte e Dois -- **

Solidão Listrada 

Era esta a cena do corredor, em plena madrugada: Draco parado no meio do corredor, Harry segurando-o pelo colarinho, pronto pra lhe dar um soco, e Hermione com a varinha decididamente apontada para a cabeça de Harry. Cho assistindo tudo do lado de Harry e Draco. Ao ver o olhar da amiga, Harry soltou Draco, mas continuaram parados, ele sem se mover olhando Mione. 

- Eu estou avisando, Harry... espero que não me faça usar essa varinha; - falou, ao olhar a cara de espanto misturada com descontentamento de Harry. Cho deu dois passos, sacou sua varinha... e apontou para Hermione. 

- Você é quem não vai fazer anda, menina. Saia de perto do Harry. – falou. 

Silêncio. Draco gemeu entre os dentes, batendo o pé no chão do corredor.

- Aiii... mas é uma merda mesmo! – e apontou a varinha para Cho Chang. 

- Abaixe essa varinha, Malfoy! – berrou Harry virando o rosto para ele. 

- Você tem problema de surdez?! – berrou Hermione. 

Antes que Cho abrisse a boca Draco berrou também. 

- Cale a boca todo mundo! Que... que inferno! Parem com isso! Saco! Vamos recolher essas varinhas! Vamos! 

Ninguém pareceu colaborar. Mione olhou Cho, que a olhou. Em seguida olharam Draco e Harry, que, parado, não entendia muito bem o que tava acontecendo. 

- Anda! É uma ordem de Monitor! – berrou Malfoy, desesperadamente. – mas que bosta... eu vou contar até três, tá bem? Todos nós desceremos as varinhas, ok? Vamos lá. Um... dois... ...três. 

Um segundo depois as varinhas baixaram a guarda. Hermione virou para Malfoy, muito descontente. 

- Eu devia te lembrar que ainda tenho as regalias de uma Monitora chefe e que, se eu quiser, mando você prum lugar muito indelicado e não obedeço às suas ordens patéticas? 

- Neste exato momento, srta Granger – resmungou Malfoy – você é da Sonserina, uma aluna como qualquer outra, que está abaixo de mim, pelo menos na nossa referida casa. E se você não quiser se ferrar também, continue no seu caminho sem arranjar briga. 

Hermione e Malfoy ficaram se olhando demoradamente, olhos nos olhos, e não se sabe como um não virou uma porrada no meio da cara do outro, já que o sentimento de _ você é a escória do universo, seu verme maldito_ estava na testa de cada um. Ela então respirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça para não olhar Harry e Cho e saiu pisando duro na direção do seu quarto. Acabou trombando com o ombro de Harry, quase jogando ele no chão. Cho ergueu o olhar para Harry ao escutar ele murmurar "...Mione..." enquanto ela ia para o quarto. Draco respirou fundo e passou a mão no cabelo. 

- Bom, foram muitas emoções para uma só noite. Da próxima vez, Potter, você não vai ter uma amiguinha para te salvar a pele. – e sorriu sonso, com o dedo indicador na cara - Pelo menos a Hermione eu garanto que não-vai-ser... até. – e voltou pelo corredor. 

Harry e Cho ficaram sozinhos. Harry escutou o silêncio e pôs as mãos na cabeça, respirando fundo. 

- Meu... Deus... e... agora?... eu... estraguei tudo... 

- Estragou não, Harry, disse Cho, eles não vão contar nada. 

- Não é isso... – murmurou. – Bem, eu... vou indo, então. 

Harry olhou Cho e voltou a sentir piedade de si mesmo. Não podia mesmo ficar ali, com ela? Cho lhe abraçou com os olhos cheios de água na despedida. E Harry teve sua auto piedade abalada ao se lembrar do que havia passado depois da primeira conversa que teve com ela, antes do seu primeiro jogo. 

*

Hermione saiu do banho e se jogou de costas na sua grande cama. Ficou com os braços cruzados, e uma inexplicável sensação. A cada coisa que vinha à sua cabeça sentia dor no estômago, a boca amargar e os olhos se marejarem. Harry estava com Cho. Mas eles já não tinham se "desgostado"? Ela não estava com Olívio? Olívio não era amigo de Harry? Harry não havia esquecido Cho? Harry não havia chorado suas mágoas em seus ombros? Harry não... Harry, que inferno! Catou um dos travesseiros e socou na cara, apertando com força. Nisso vem a Murta que Geme, da parede do quarto, aos prantos. Passou deslizando em frente a Hermione. 

- Oh, Harry... porque fez isso? Oh Harry, Oh, Har... 

Mione deu um salto e ficou sentada na cama, sua mão direita brilhou prateada e VAP- Mione agarrou a Murta como se fosse uma pessoa. A fantasma assustou. 

- Murta... a última coisa que eu quero nesse exato momento é ter de escutar o que você tem a gemer sobre o que Harry faz ou deixa de fazer em sua vida conjugal. Portanto, se não se importa... me deixe sozinha. 

*

A vida de Harry estava linda. Rony não falava com ele, sequer chegava perto dele. Olívio estava sorridente de volta a Hogwarts, e desfilava ao lado de Cho, sem perceber o meigo par de chifres que carregava no meio da testa, ela apenas o olhava de rabo de olho e Hermione estava tão sociável quanto um trasgo. Ele estava tão feliz... 

A noite caiu e ele não estava a fim de falar com ninguém. Pegou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu do castelo, para dar uma volta. Nas margens do lago tirou a capa e começou a andar. Às vezes parava para jogar uma pedra com toda a força que tinha. Estava começando a odiar a si mesmo. Nada estava bom. Não sabia porquê. Tinha sido legal o que passou com Cho, eles não estavam brigados, estava tudo bem. Pelo menos ele tentava pôr isso na cabeça. Ajoelhou e apertou a cabeça com força, tentando tirar os pensamentos ruins de dentro dela. Suspirou e olhou para frente. Viu alguma coisa sentada à beira do lago, do outro lado, próximo da floresta. Era algo grande. Grande e conhecido. Balançava molemente a cauda longa e o olhava. O vento lhe batia no corpo e balançava os pêlos e os longos bigodes. Era o tigre. O mesmo tigre que os salvou em Azkaban. A tal tigreza, que tinha a ninhada de filhotes e que protegia a Espada dos Deuses. Estava ali. Harry ergueu-se sorrindo, e correu até ela. Chegou ofegante. 

- Arf... arf... é... você... a tigreza que nos ajudou... o que faz por aqui?... 

O tigre permaneceu sereno, olhando Harry, que se sentou. Por um curto espaço de tempo se olharam. Ele se sentiu muito confortável ao lado da garotona. Abaixou a cabeça, triste. 

- Estou... muito mal. – disse, mordendo o lábio. – meus melhores amigos não falam comigo, eu não sei o que deu neles. Eu... nunca quis prejudicar ninguém. Agora estou sozinho. Isso é muito ruim. É uma sensação desagradável. Você, que viveu tanto tempo sozinho em Azkaban, deve saber, né? 

O tigre o escutava. 

- Eu... queria pedir que você ficasse comigo. – o tigre mexeu as orelhas, enquanto Harry continuou – talvez você só esteja de passagem, mas... se eu te reencontrei agora, deve ter uma boa razão para isso... será que você pode ficar, até as coisas se resolverem? 

O tigre olhou para o castelo, fungando. Saía vapor de suas grandes narinas, estava frio demais. O bicho voltou a olhar Harry. E se deitou em frente ao garoto. Harry sorriu ao olhar o tigre ali, ao seu lado, deitado, como se esperasse que ele contasse as mágoas. Muito relutante Harry pôs a mão em sua cabeça e afagou. 

- Valeu... você é um amigão. Quero dizer... uma amigona. 

Harry ainda ficou coçando a cabeça do tigre, que era muito, muito grande, mais parecia um bezerro. Dois tigres seriam pequenos ao seu lado. Seu pelo era deliciosamente macio e confortável, mais parecia veludo. Era quente e confortável, e ele era muito peludo e pelancudo. O que não faltava era pele para apertar. Foi o que Harry fez, agarrou-o pelas grandes bochechas e ficou apertando. Até que falou: 

- Oh, você é uma garota, não é mesmo? Preciso batizar você. Hum... deixa eu pensar... quero um nome bonito, que combine com alguém como você. Um nome que só represente coisas boas... ah, já sei. Amicitae. 

O tigre fez um 'grunf'. 

- É uma palavra em latim. Quer dizer amizade, simpatia e afeição. Seu nome vai ser esse, você agora é a Amicitae. Bom, eu vou embora. Você promete que vai ficar por aqui? Vou fazer o seguinte, vou voltar aqui dois dias seguidos, antes d meia noite. Entendeu? Se você estiver por aqui, eu te adoto. Em segredo, porque não posso deixar que saibam de você. Pelo menos por enquanto. Tchau. 

Harry saiu e deixou o tigre sozinho. O tigre não, a "Amicitae". E ela era, com certeza, uma das poucas coisas boas que lhe apareciam na vida nesses últimos dias. Pelo menos o garoto dormiu feliz. 

*

Também nos arredores da floresta Hermione, com uma espada de treino na mão, desferia golpes repetidamente, sem parar, com força total. Leah veio andando até ela, interessada. 

Parou e ficou observando os golpes. 

- Mas quantos golpes carregados de raiva, Mione. – falou, tranqüilamente. – confesso que senti sua energia aqui. Veio treinar sozinha na madrugada? Nesse frio? Isso é bom. Você parece... incomodada. Isso esfria a cabeça. Mas vou lhe dizer... seus golpes têm o movimento certo, mas nada além disso. 

Mione parou alguns instantes, mas voltou a treinar, fazendo toda a força do mundo. 

- Hum... seus golpes estão muito violentos. – Leah foi até uma rocha ao seu lado e se sentou. – você estava tão bem, controlava seus poderes... usava a energia que você tem... agora... não passa de uma trouxa batendo a espada pra lá e pra cá. 

Hermione parou, desceu a espada e ficou olhando o chão. Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se resolvesse o mistério. 

- Está com raiva de alguém. – Mione ergueu o rosto e a olhou fixamente. Como sabia? Leah sorriu meigamente – está com muita, muita raiva. Ódio, eu diria. Mas não é ódio de uma pessoa. É ódio... de si mesma. 

Mione prendeu a respiração e fixou o olhar de vez em Leah, agora sem piscar. Ela lia sua alma?... 

- Você está com problemas, problemas que envolvem alguém que você gosta muito. Você devia sentir raiva dessa pessoa. Mas não consegue. – Hermione sentiu o queixo tremer, e não era de frio.- então... você se odeia, por não ser capaz de odiar a outra pessoa. Não estou certa? É, eu sei que estou. 

Leah levantou-se e ficou de frente pra Hermione, que não desgrudava os olhos dela. 

- Eu sei como se sente, Hermione. Eu sei que é chato. 

A professora reparou que o rosto de Hermione mudava de expressão, mesmo com ela lutando contra. Viu os seus olhos brilharem, cheios de água. Mas ela guardava silêncio. Leah continuou: 

- Eu também já passei por isso. E, que estranha coincidência... o sobrenome dele era o mesmo. – Mione mordeu os lábios, para segurar o queixo que insistia em querer tremer. Apertou o olhar em Leah, e por mais que lutasse, não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas começassem a escorrer sem parar. Leah completou o que estava dizendo, tranqüilamente. – Ele também... chamava-se Potter. E eu sei que... o que você está sentindo... dói. Dói muito.

Hermione fez um esforço inimaginário na frente de Leah. Segurou o choro por mais que conseguia. Com o corpo todo tremendo, murmurou entre os dentes: 

- Eu... não... consigo parar... elas... não param de escorrer... 

Leah deu um doce sorriso. Mas para que a garota não se culpasse mais ainda, Leah pôs a mão em seu ombro, apertando delicadamente. 

- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa que aprendi, Hermione. Aconteça o que acontecer, quando você está precisando pôr o que sente pra fora, não tenha medo. Por mais frio e imparcial que você seja, se estiver com vontade de gritar, de xingar, ou de chorar... não tenha medo, vá em frente. Não é vergonha alguma expor os sentimentos... e, acima de tudo, não é vergonha nenhuma ter coração. 

Hermione não agüentou, pôs a mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. Leah a abraçou carinhosamente, pondo sua cabeça em seu peito e lhe acariciando a cabeça. 

- Vou ser sincera, Hermione – sussurrou- fico muito feliz de ser sua professora, fico muito feliz de ser sua amiga, de conhecer alguém como você. Você é uma garota de ouro, como a muitos anos eu não via. Eu perdi a única pessoa que me fazia acreditar que existam pessoas boas nesse mundo. Mas depois de conhecer você, essa esperança está voltando ao meu coração.

*

Gina seguia Not com o olhar. Ela, sentada de braços cruzados na mesa da Grifinória, enquanto Rony terminava a sobremesa e poucos alunos restavam no salão. 

- Not está atrasado... –comentou, seguindo o garoto que se sentava à mesa com os colegas, usando uma camiseta preta com o emblema do Chudley Cannons s laranja no peito, o habitual cabelo azul espetado e o brinco prata na orelha. A título de curiosidade, a preciosa camiseta que ele exibia era presente de Krum, por ser tão bom artilheiro. – Acho que estão se preparando para treinar o resto da tarde... Sonserina deve estar com os nervos em pé tão próximo do jogo que decide se eles vão ou não pra final... será que ele ta nervoso? Ele parece não se importar com nada. 

Rony tomou um gole de suco, olhou o menino e olhou a irmã. 

- Por acaso você tá a fim dele, é? – perguntou. Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

- Eu? A fim dele? Não. Porquê? 

- Hum... você tem falado muito nele ultimamente. Além do mais, ele é um artilheiro tão bom, é o melhor do time da casa, como você é a nossa. 

- Eu acho que ele joga bem, sim... É diferente dos outros sonserinos. Gosto do estilo dele, mas isso não quer dizer nada, Rony. 

- Pra mim você gosta dele. 

- Se você acha... – resmungou, sabendo que não ia convencer o irmão do contrário, sendo ou não verdade. Mas, para lhe encher o saco, reparou mais no garoto – mas se bem que você tem sua parte de razão. Nunca tinha reparado, mas olhando direito ele é muito bonitinho. Será que eu consigo fazer amizade com ele? 

Rony grunhiu olhando feio pra irmã. 

- Foda-se se é bonito ou feio, ele é um sonserino. Não vou deixar você ficar paquerando esses nojentinhos. 

Nessa hora Harry chegou, e se sentou meio com medo. Rony voltou a atenção para ataca da sobremesa e sequer olhou Harry. Harry, muito sem jeito, disse um quase imperceptível "Hã... olá..." Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas pra ele, com cara impassível. 

- Olá. – e virou para Rony – Ah, sabe do que eu fiquei sabendo, Rony? Não te contei nada ainda... o tal carinha lá que eles chama de Brock, da Sonserina. Já faz uma semana que ele voltou a treinar, lembra que ele se machucou no começo do campeonato? O coitado ainda ficou doente e teve de ir pra casa. Mas ele já voltou e ta treinando com o time. Ele é o apanhador oficial da casa. Ele... é o titular, que vai substituir a Hermione. 

Harry e Rony tiveram a mesma reação, espanto. 

- Como? – resmungou o ruivo. – Mas... a Hermione já jogou os dois jogos, e... venceu os dois. Quer dizer, pegou o pomo no nosso... porque vão tirá-la do time? 

- Lembra? Ela não queria jogar Quadribol, Rony. Ela foi só um "tapa buraco". 

- Isso aí, meus pupilos. – disse Olívio, que chegava no salão, contente. Parou ao lado de Rony, feliz. – O time de verde acaba de desabar. Oh, que presente de Deus. Sem Hermione como apanhadora, eles não serão de nada. Por mais que a garota tivesse má vontade, ela jogava muito melhor que o Brock. Sorte nossa, o campeonato ta no papo. Sem ela ninguém deles tem chance contra Corvinal, e com Harry por perto, Corvinal é freguesa. 

- Eu não quero! – protestou Harry. Os Weasley se olharam. Olívio ficou intrigado, enquanto Harry se levantava da cadeira – Não podem trocar os apanhadores da Sonserina! Eu quero jogar contra Hermione de novo! 

- Harry, amigo... – disse Olívio – pense bem, não seja tonto. Será fácil ganhar a taça sem a Sonserina no nosso pé. 

- Qual vai ser a graça? – brigou Harry – Eu não quero jogar contra Cho na final, eu quero... a Sonserina! Eu quero vencer a Sonserina no meu ultimo ano, quero que a Mione continue no jogo! 

Ele parou o protesto e Olívio o olhava espantado. Harry olhou Rony e Gina, que se levantavam da mesa, juntavam as coisas e iam pras aulas. Rony balançou a cabeça. 

- Como é que você consegue ser tão imbecil? – e deu as costas. 

*

Draco estava sentado na beira do campo de quadribol, no treino da Sonserina, de uniforme. Estava abraçado aos joelhos e pensava. Alguém chegou por trás, se sentou e meteu os pés em sua cabeça, como se fosse um apoio de pé. Ele fez cara de mau amado, mas não tirou os pés da cabeça, só resmungou: 

- Tire esses pés imundos da minha cabeça, Granger. 

- Está de mau humor? – riu Hermione, sentada numa rocha, de braços cruzados e os pés em cima dele. – Que bicho te mordeu? 

- O mesmo que vai arrancar teu fígado se não tirar essa porcaria da minha...

Mione tirou os pés. Em seguida inclinou o corpo para se aproximar dele. 

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy. Confidencie pra mim. Porque você fez aquilo naquela noite? 

- Hum. Poderia ser mais especifica? Faço muitas coisas em muitas noites... mas não me lembro de tê-las feito com você. Não ainda. 

- Estou falando da noite da ronda, seu pintinho que caiu numa lata de óleo. Porque evitou aquela briga toda? Era sua chance de se divertir e ferrar eu e o Harry. 

- Ferrar vocês dois? Você ta sonhando, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim? Eu só evitei aquela briga porque não queria escutar borracha no meu ouvido. Acha que eu sairia por cima da carne seca, eu, um monitor, se arranjar confusão com Harry Potter, uma monitora chefe e uma profissional do quadribol convidada especial de Hogwarts? Se enxerga. 

- Aaaaah... então era isso! – falou Mione, como se tudo clareasse na mente. – tem razão, você tem toda a razão. Quem ia se ferrar era você. Rá-rá, que legal. 

- Ah, por favor, deboches irônicos só depois das cinco, tudo certo? 

- Como quiser, senhor. Mas vamos logo pro treino que o Krum já está esperando. 

Ao chegarem no meio da turma, Brock já estava entre os jogadores. Krum puxou Hermione pelo ombro. 

- Ah, Herrmione. Você já conhece Brrock, não? Clarro, você quebrrava nosso galho até agorra... bem, ele está de volta. 

Mione sorriu educadamente para Brock. Mas notou que o time não estava muito animado. No treino do time –com Mione como espectadora, o time pareceu desanimado, apesar de funcionar legal. Mione, ao lado de krum, acompanhava os movimentos. 

- Ele é bom. –falou, olhando Brock, com a mão na testa para tapar o sol. 

- É bom mas não é você. – disse Krum, de braços cruzados. Mione tirou a mão da testa e o olhou encabulada. 

- Ah... bem.. eu só quebrava galho... 

- Você vai fazerr falta pro time. – disse desanimado – de verrdade. Ele é bom, mas você é muito melhorr. Você equilibrra o time. Você dá ânimo parra os garrotos jogarrem. 

- Ah, bobagem. Eu sou só uma garota frágil no meio desses homens grandes de sangue puro e famílas tradicionais... pobre de mim...

- Não, não é. O fato de você serr a garrota faz do time um time diferrente, que não só bate como a Sonserrina semprre fez. O talento deles está sendo rreconhecido. Temos arrtilheirros que estão se prreocupando com a qualidade, coisa que não tinha. E você dá esse jogo de cinturra prra eles. Sem você o time não existe. 

- Pare com isso, Krum, está me deixando sem jeito. Entrei por obrigação, nunca gostei de jogar quadribol, encaro esse campeonato como mais uma matéria de escola. Não vou sentir falta... eu acho. 

- Hum.. esperre o fim do treino. – disse Krum. 

O treino acabou e os jogadores desceram. Brock não estava animado, nem os outros. Krum os aplaudiu para animar. 

- Está muito legal, pessoal. Vocês continuam assim que serrá fácil chegarr à final. Está muito bom. 

Os grandalhões Crabble e Goyle se aproximaram com a habitual cara de tontos, pararam perto de Mione meio desanimados. 

- Não está bom não... – falou Goyle, com a voz de quem tá morrendo. Em seguida ele olhou Mione – você não vai... mais jogar, "Hirmionie"? 

Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer. 

- Bom, não... eu só substituía o Brock... 

- É chato sem você... no time... 

- Fica, Hermione – resmungou Crabble. – por favor. 

- Sem você sair vai ficar um time só com cuecas, Mione. – sorriu Not – olha só que porcaria. 

- Bom, eu.. só... – gaguejou Mione, sem saber o que falar. Krum sorriu e olhou Draco, com cara de mau humor atrás dos jogadores. 

- E você, Drraco? É o capitão. Decida. Qual sua decisão? 

Draco abriu caminho entre os jogadores e olhou Krum com cara de traseiro sujo. Olhou Mione e voltou a olhá-lo com desprezo. E falou, apontando Mione com a cabeça: 

- Não quero outro apanhador pro meu time. Eu quero _ela_. Não faço questão da presença de uma nojenta sangue ruim, mas adoraria usar a melhor amiga de Potter contra ele mesmo.

Krum sorriu e olhou Mione, que não tinha palavras: 

- Bom, Mione... acho que você ainda vai terr que usarr seu uniforrme mais uma vez... 

Sem saber o que dizer ela só deu de ombros. "Quem sou eu pra reclamar?" 

*

- Eles pediram? Malfoy pediu para você ficar? Tá zoando! – riu Rony, ao escutar da boca de Hermione a novidade. Andavam pelo corredor, conversando após as aulas, só que sem Harry. 

- Pois é. Não me pergunte como ou porquê, mas foi isso mesmo. Mas não tenho do que reclamar. Há uma vozinha dentro de mim que diz "humilhe a Cho no jogo, humilhe a Cho no jogo"... heh, sei lá o que é.

- Hum... – resmungou Rony, medindo as palavras – você... ficou sabendo? 

- Do que? 

- ham.. nada... 

- Harry e Cho? 

Rony tropeçou. 

- Cuidado! – falou Mione. Ele se reergueu. 

- Ficou? Isso, mas... como? 

- Ah, não vem ao caso. 

- É... dá pra acreditar no que o imbecil do Harry fez? Ficar com a Cho, francamente... 

- Olha... só não achei legal ele ter feito isso com o Olívio. Tenho pena dele, ele é um cara legal. 

- É... foi uma cachorrada dele. Fiquei puto. Logo o Harry, que sempre foi tão íntegro. Íntegro? Ahm... acho que é essa a palavra mesmo. 

- Então vocês não se falam por causa disso? 

- Ah, é sim. Ele tá de moral baixa comigo. Por enquanto não quero ver a cara dele. Daqui a pouco, quem sabe? E você, Mione? Também não fala mais com ele, né? Foi por isso também? 

Mione deu de ombros. 

- Pra mim tanto faz. Dane-se que ele beija, leva pra cama ou deixa de levar. A vida é dele, não tenho que meter o nariz nela. 

- Nossa... radical você. 

- Olha só quem fala. Não fui eu quem deixei de falar com ele não, é ele quem tá fugindo de mim. Acho que pesou no restinho da consciência dele a palhaçada que ele fez comigo naquela noite no lago. 

- Hum? Depois do jogo contra a Cho? 

- É, a gente querendo dar uma força pra ele, eu fui lá, conversei, ele desabafou, chorou, eu não me importei, deixei ele chorar as mágoas, até emprestei meu ombro, olha que coisa... – murmurou, fingidno de rogada - e depois ele faz isso... 

- Ah, é chato. 

- Acho que ele deve estar achando que tá escrito "imbecil" aqui, ó, na minha testa. 

Mione apontou a testa, Rony pôs a mão na cabeça dela e puxou a franja pro lado, olhando se tinha mesmo. 

- Olha, se tem eu não vejo. Será que a cicatriz dele tem visão além do alcance? – Mione bateu na mão de Rony, que riu. – Brincadeirinha. Mas de qualquer jeito acho que o "gelo" que ele levou da gente tá de bom tamanho. Se ele resolver falar comigo de novo, acho que vou fingir que esqueci. Se ele não fizer outra cagada dessa, claro. E você? 

- Eu? Ah, não sei. Sei lá, ele que venha falar comigo, não fui eu quem aprontei coisa errada. Talvez se ele se ajoelhar e beijar meus pés eu penso no caso. 

Rony deu um soco de leve no ombro de Hermione. 

- Ah-rá!... essa é a Hermione Granger que conheço! A neurótica psicopata de alta periculosidade! Cuidado com essa mulher! AI! 

Mione virou a pasta de livros no meio da cara de Rony, que perdeu o equilíbrio, pondo a mão no nariz dolorido e trombando com uma coluna. Tiveram de chegar atrasados na aula, porque Mione ficou dois minutos rindo sem parar, enquanto Rony massageava o nariz vermelho. 

*

- Pensando na morte da bezerra, Harry? – perguntou Sirius, se aproximando do afilhado, que estava debruçado num corredor vazio do castelo, observando as escadas se mexer. 

- Ham.. não é nada de muito sério, Sirius – falou, desanimado. – Só estou... pensando nos meus... amigos. 

- Ah, vocês não estão numa boa fase, né? – falou, encostando ao lado do afilhado – Toda amizade tem isso. 

- Ah, eles foram muito babacas comigo, se quer saber. Brigaram por uma coisa muito idiota, não precisavam fazer tanto alarde. 

- Tem certeza? – perguntou. Harry ergueu o olhar para ele. – já vi Rony brigar por coisa idiota, Mione também... mas os dois ao mesmo tempo... nunca tive a bênção de achar um ponto em que os dois concordassem em alguma coisa... 

- Pois achou. Os dois estão fazendo papel de tontos, se quer saber. Mas estou sentindo falta deles. Estou sozinho. Só tenho a companhia da Amicitae. 

- Ah, o tal tigre, né? Você comentou comigo... ela ainda está aqui? Que bom então. 

- Mas às vezes eu penso que ela faz companhia pra mim... mas no fundo concorda com os outros. É muito chato isso. Ninguém me dá razão nessa droga. 

Harry e Sirius ficaram em silêncio. Sirius olhou o teto e suspirou: 

- Quando eu treinava para ser um Auror Supremo... a gente tinha um mestre... que era um grande bruxo. Ele era o Longbotton, pai do Neville. O cara era jovem, mas já era um grande bruxo. Ele tinha muito a nos ensinar em relação à vida. Ele nos ensinou as "etiquetas" de um Auror Supremo, entre elas nos ensinou a degustar um bom vinho. Todos nós aprendemos a gostar de beber com ele. O vinho é uma bebida sagrada para vários povos da antiguidade, era o néctar dos deuses. Longbotton nos ensionou que, o sol esquentando a terra com seus raios, as nuvens desenhando no céu azul, as estrelas brilhando na noite, as flores enfeitando os campos, essas coisinhas bobas e simples que têm no mundo... eram motivos de sobra para o vinho ser extremamente saboroso. Mas ele dizia que, se mesmo com tudo isso, o gosto do vinho não fosse bom, era sinal de havia algo de errado dentro de você. Não do lado de fora. 

Harry ergueu o olhar. Sirius continuou. 

- Pense nisso, para não perder coisas preciosas, como o prazer de degustar um bom vinho. E boa noite. 

Sirius saiu e deixou Harry pensativo. Alguns minutos depois e ele saiu correndo em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda. Entrou e viu que Rony estava na sala, de pijama, pelejando com as tarefas. Voltou até seu malão. 

- Ah, que raio... – resmungava, coçando a cabeça com a pena na boca. – que falta faz a Hermione na minha vida. Como é que a Minerva quer que eu saiba quantos... 

Uma série de pergaminhos apareceu à sua frente. Era Harry, lhe entregando as tarefas. O menino deu um acanhado sorriso pra Rony. 

- E aí? Com... problemas? 

- Dá pra perceber? – resmungou. 

- Esses dias... eu fiquei sem fazer nada e fiz todas as tarefas... você... pode escolher. Ou copia... ou então... eu posso... te ajudar. 

- Hum. Jura? – Rony tirou a pena da boca e apoiou a cara na mão, desdenhoso. – e quem precisa de ajuda de alguém como você? 

- Bom... – Harry ficou extremamente sem jeito, olhando para Rony. Queria mandar ele enfiar os pergaminhos num certo lugar, mas o amigo riu e esticou a mão. 

- Estúpido imbecil. Potter, você sabe que é um perdedor. Vamos, me ajude aqui, seu babaca. Me ajude a fazer essa droga. Ajudar, se Hermione descobre que eu copiei, ela me estrangula. 

*

O dia seguinte amanheceu chovendo, mas não frio. Com o horário do treino vago, Harry escapuliu e ficou a tarde toda brincando com Amicitae na beira do lago, mesmo debaixo da chuva. Era estranho, Harry ensopado jogava um galho longe para o tigre, que corria, buscava e trazia, como um cachorro. A cada vez que ela entregava o galho ganhava uma apertada na bochecha. Até com ela já tinha voltado às boas. Agora, só faltava Hermione. Mas a cada vez que ele pensava que tinha que falar com ela o estômago gelava. Ele não parecia estar disposto a isso... 

- Ei, gata. – falou puxando as bochechas de Amicitae no meio da chuva – eu preciso conversar com Hermione. O que eu devo fazer? 

Harry se ajoelhou e o tigre ficou com o queixo na altura de sua testa. Ela se sentou também, na sua frente. Harry puxou as bochechas dela com força, e falava alto, porque a chuva fazia muito barulho. 

- Hermione é minha melhor amiga, você sabe. E eu não estou bem com ela. A vida toda ela sempre cuidou de mim, sempre se preocupou comigo. Quando Cho veio pra cá, eu fiquei meio mal. Foi Mione quem me ajudou. Teve paciência e levantou meu ânimo. Nunca imaginei que ela fizesse o que fiz com ela. E agora eu vejo que não retribuí, eu fui e fiquei com a Cho. Conheço, ela deve estar chateada, e não vai me escutar. Tem a cabeça dura. Mas com razão, eu fui idiota e a fiz se sentir mais mal ainda, eu acho. Você tem alguma dica pra mim? 

O tigre o ficou olhando em silêncio. Harry suspirou e continuou, ajoelhado no chão e as mãos no chão. 

- Por favor, me dá uma luz, menina. Não quero perder a amizade com Hermione. No começou eu achei ela chata sim, ela era muito mandona, extremamente irritante com o vício de estudo e a boa conduta. Mas ela melhorou isso, e virou minha melhor amiga. Agora nós estamos separados, e eu quero voltar atrás, não quero perdê-la, como já perdi pra Sonserina. Eu gosto muito dela. 

O tigre o olhou com as sobrancelhas (?) erguidas. Harry esperava uma resposta. 

- O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou. Amicitae esticou a cara e lhe deu uma babada e longa lambida, do queixo até a ponta do nariz. Harry murmurou e lhe deu um tapinha na cara – Blearg, que nojo! Eu não vou fazer isso com ela, sua coisa peluda! 

O tigre sorriu.(!) Harry limpou a boca e cuspia. 

- Eca, que... ergh... agradeço a tentativa de conselho, mas não foi muito... argh... válida. Vou indo. Ah, nojento... 

Harry se levantou, foi para o castelo. Amicitae ainda o olhou um tempo, antes de correr para a floresta e sair da vista de alguém que estivesse nas redondezas. 

Já no castelo Harry saiu do banheiro do primeiro andar ainda pingando, mas estava preocupado em ter de limpar a cara da lambida. Andava de cabeça baixa, passando a manga da blusa na boca quando escutou passos de alguém que também vinha pingando de outro lugar do castelo. Ergueu o olhar e viu quem era. Era Hermione, também ensopada, com o uniforme de Quadribol todo grudado no corpo, só que sem a grande capa. Parecia que ela tinha entrado na piscina e saído. Harry parou e ficou olhando pra cara dela espantado, extremamente sem jeito de vê-la daquele jeito. Mione vez um olhar de desinteresse, como quem diz "nunca viu?" Harry coçou a nuca sem saber o que falar, apesar da boca já estar aberta. Mione balançou a cabeça provavelmente pensando "Que mané" e foi na direção das escadas, passando ao lado de Harry. Ao pôr o pé no primeiro degrau, Harry correu até ela. 

- He... Hermione! – chamou. Mione foi dar o segundo passo quando Harry a puxou pela mão. Ela virou e o olhou, querendo saber qual era a dele. Harry respirou fundo – Eu... Preciso conversar com você. Agora. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***N.A 2*: Aehhhh... é nóis na fita, mano!!!!!**


	5. CAPÍTULO 23: Semi Final

**N.A 1*= Ehhhhhh tá chegando a hora do meu confronto preferido!!!!! Corvinal versus Sonserina! Yeaahhhhh**

**N.A 2*= Well, pra quem perguntou, Amicitae significa mesmo aquilo,é um nome em latim. Chique, eu, não? Hehehehe**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO II: Quadribol**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo Vinte e Três -- **

Semi Final 

Hermione e Harry ficaram se olhando alguns instantes. Ela suspirou, desceu as escadarias e ficou em sua frente, cruzando os braços com cara de quem não tá muito a fim de papo. 

- Vamos, desembucha. – resmungou. Harry esperou o raciocínio vir. 

- É... sobre o que aconteceu... entre a Cho e eu... – Mione suspirou de novo, olhando para o lado. Harry mantinha a boca aberta, mas as palavras pareciam demorar um pouco pra sair – É que.. eu queria... pedir desculpas. 

- Desculpas? – perguntou Hermione, quase deixando sair uma risadinha meio debochada. – Por quê você viria me pedir desculpas? 

- Pelo que eu fiz com você, não foi legal... eu não devia ter ficado com a Cho. 

- É fácil dizer que não devia ter ficado, agora que ela já te deu um pézão. 

- Nós decidimos nos separar – pontuou Harry, ficando sério – antes é que eu não tive tempo de falar com você. 

- Hum... eu sei que você estava ocupado... eu também estava.   
Harry arregalou os olhos para Mione por causa da resposta. 

- Mione... por favor, eu estou aqui pra falar sério com você. Aconteceu que... aquilo que a Cho me disse depois do primeiro jogo... ela estava me testando... ela só queria que eu me saísse bem na partida de quadribol. Ela também... gostava de mim no fundo... 

Mione parou uns instantes e pôs a mão na cintura. 

- Tem razão, Harry, ela gostava mesmo de você. Estou até espantada pelo tanto que ela te considerava. Olha, você é um cara de sorte. Ela te tratou muito bem. Fiquei até emocionada com o estado em que a menina te deixou naquela noite. 

- Hermione, não... entenda, ela só estava... 

- Ah, quer saber? Estou é perdendo meu tempo. Estou muito ensopada, tenho que ir tomar banho. Ou eu resfrio e não dou conta do jogo que vem aí. Se você me dá licença, eu vou indo. 

Mione passou por Harry, mas ele a agarrou pelo braço: 

- Eu não vou deixar você ir sem antes escutar o que eu tenho pra dizer. 

- Não sou eu que tenho que escutar o que você tem a dizer, Harry. – disparou Hermione – É Olívio. É com ele que você tem de se desculpar. 

- Mas você... 

- Eu não tenho nada que ver com a sua vida conjugal. Dane-se com quem você beija, com quem você dorme, a vida é sua, Harry, não fique me dando satisfações. 

- Eu não me sentiria bem se não me desculpasse com você. – falou, firme – Você foi uma grande amiga naquela noite e eu te fiz de boba. 

Hermione parou. Olhou Harry durante segundos intermináveis e ele podia jurar que os olhos dela se marejaram, mas Mione respirou fundo, engoliu alguma coisa que demorou a descer e disse: 

- Acontece. 

Harry ficou boquiaberto, e também tomou fôlego: 

- Não, não "acontece". Por mais forte e intenso que tenha sido o que tive com Cho... no fim não valeu a pena... 

- O quê?... Você... eu não acredito que você me disse isso. 

- Isso o quê? 

- Não valeu a pena? Harry, você... o que tem acontecido com você? Não era assim... 

- Assim como?... 

- Primeiro você trai a amizade de Olívio para ficar com a Cho durante pouco mais de duas semanas... e agora vem dizer que não valeu a pena? Não venha dar uma de "cara descolado" pra cima de mim, aquele que fica com uma menina e depois que larga ela de lado vem dizendo pra próxima que não foi legal. Te conheço desde que você nem sabia quem era. E eu sei melhor do que ninguém que esse não é você.

Harry deu um passo pra trás pensando no que estava fazendo. 

- Eu já lhe disse, Harry, não estou para perder meu tempo. Faça o que quiser da sua vida, mas não venha mais me encher o saco. Está de bom tamanho pra você? Pra mim está ótimo.

Mas uma vez Harry se viu puxando Mione pelo braço: 

- Não é por aí, Hermione. Você é minha amiga, sempre foi. Eu quero continuar sendo seu amigo, como sempre foi desde o primeiro ano, esse ano é nosso último ano, por favor, não mude nada, faça tudo igual, como nos outros anos... 

- Não tem como, Harry. – disse Hermione, tirando a mão de Harry de seu braço – quando Leah falou comigo depois daquela noite no trem fantasma, quando eu fui escolhida para voltar a Hogwarts na Sonserina... ela disse que a partir daquele instante, alguma coisa iria mudar devagar. Eu achei que não. Bem, reconheço. Ela estava certa. 

- Como assim?... 

Mione respirou fundo, arrumou o cabelo molhado para trás e completou: 

- A partir daquele instante no trem fantasma a nossa amizade entrou em contagem regressiva. A escolha foi minha, eu tenho que arcar com as conseqüências. Nossa amizade não terminou por causa da Cho. Ela já estava com os dias contados, a partir do momento em que pus os pés em Hogwarts como uma aluna da sonserina. 

Harry ficou sem reação nenhuma. Hermione ficou olhando ele nos olhos, até que deu as costas e saiu, deixando ele pregado no mesmo lugar. Quando Mione chegou no alto da escadaria Harry gritou:

- Eu não aceito essa condição, Hermione! – A menina parou, mas não olhou pra trás. – eu não vou perder sua amizade por causa dessa besteira. Eu não vou perder sua amizade por causa da sonserina. Eu não vou perder sua amizade por nada nesse mundo. Dane-se se você estuda na sonserina ou na grifinória, ou se você é uma rival no quadribol, eu não vou gostar de você menos por causa disso. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não vou aceitar que ninguém nos separe de novo, não importa quem seja.   
Mione resolveu olhar Harry. 

- Tudo bem... Espero que você saiba o que está dizendo. Espero que você saiba o que vai ter que fazer então. 

Harry sorriu e subiu correndo de encontro a Hermione. 

- Eu sei o que fazer, sim. Vou fazer valer a pena. Pra valer a pena mesmo. Nem que custe minha própria vida. 

Hermione torceu o nariz ao escutar isso, detestava essa história de 'valer a pena', mas Harry só sorria, como um moleque, que no fundo ainda era. Ele passou os braços por Mione e a abraçou apertado, mas ela não pôde fazer o mesmo porque ele a estava apertando os braços, ela teve de ficar parada, presa aos braços dele, como um pau de amarrar égua. 

- Hmmm... –gemeu, com o nariz apertado contra o colo e a blusa molhada de Harry – Extá me xufocando... 

Harry apertou mais, dando uma risada. De repente parou, suspirou e, ainda agarrado a Hermione, lhe perguntou, afastando a cabeça para olhá-la. 

- Posso te dar um beijo? 

- Beijo...? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Harry não esperou a resposta, pôs a mão em sua nuca e lhe deu um beijo na testa bastante barulhento. Depois abriu um sorriso e Mione balançou a cabeça – Você não passa de um conquistador barato, moleque. – e lhe passou os braços pelo pescoço, dando um abraço apertado e pondo a cabeça em seu ombro. Harry a apertou mais ainda, a sacudindo no meio do corredor– Aii... você vai quebrar meus ossos. 

Em seguida foi a vez de Hermione, virou o rosto e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha apertado, e voltou a olhá-lo. 

- Quer um na boca? – perguntou Harry, curioso. 

- Um quê? – disse Mione, rindo. 

- Um beijo, na boca. Eu dou, quer? 

- Eu não! – riu Mione – Porque eu ia querer? 

- Sei lá, falou Harry, também rindo – foi a Amicitae que deu a idéia. 

- Quem?... 

- Aquele tigre que estava em Azkaban, agora mora aqui nas redondezas, eu perguntei e ele me deu uma lambida na boca. 

- Que nojo, você beija um tigre na boca e depois sai querendo beijar todo mundo? Eu não, essa boca de baba de gato. Que eca! 

- Mas que preconceito... – em seguida ele olha para o fim do corredor – Se a Cho me vê nesse affair com você ela me capa. 

- A Cho é o de menos, falou Mione, olhando para o outro lado – se alguma fã sua me vê, me arrebenta. 

- Quem bom ver os dois juntos de novo. 

Harry e Mione deram um salto e se separaram. Subindo a escada vinha Sirius, que ergueu as mãos:

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-los. 

- Ah, Sirius... – falou Harry, aliviado. Sirius chegou e abraçou os dois. 

- Se não me falha a memória vocês têm jogos de Quadribol perto. Não podiam ficar com essas roupas molhadas. 

- Já vamos nos trocar – disse Hermione, saindo de baixo de Sirius e se preparando pra ir para o quarto. 

- Vá também, Harry – falou, empurrando o afilhado – e cuide para que a senhorita Granger chegue em seus aposentos na maior segurança. 

- Você devia falar isso pra ela – riu Harry, indo até Mione – tudo bem, vamos. A gente se vê. 

Os dois deram as costas. Sirius coçou a barba e falou:

- Ei, Harry – Harry e Mione olharam – É bom saber que o gosto do seu vinho voltou a ficar bom. 

Harry sorriu. 

- Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar delicioso pro resto da vida. Prometo.   
Sirius ainda esperou os dois sumirem de vista, antes de ir para a sala dos professores. Particularmente muito feliz ao ver o afilhado bem novamente.   


*  


- Hoje cabeças vão rolar desse tablado! – disse Leah , subindo no palco do Clube dos Duelos, arrumando as luvas na mão e a espada debaixo do braço.   
Harry e Rony se olharam, incógnitos. Mione não estava entre os sonserinos, nem perto de Harry e Rony. Cochilava no canto do salão, numa das grandes poltronas, e cochilava abraçada a uma espada. Harry e Rony deduziram que ela estava treinando muito nesses últimos tempos. 

- Queremos medir forças com vocês – riu Sirius. Os alunos ficaram com medo – vocês já tem uma boa noção de tudo que precisam saber para serem grandes aurores, quem sabe aurores supremos. – bem, quem começa? 

Leah e Sirius procuraram, todos os alunos com medo. Snape, no chão, ficava com cara de bunda, como sempre. 

- Não vejo necessidade dessa perda de tempo – resmungou – Os alunos nada sabem ainda, como poderiam tentar nos vencer? 

Leah teve o orgulho atingido. 

- Jura? Não tenha tanta certeza, Severo. Que tal se você fosse o primeiro? 

Snape atendeu à provocação e subiu no palco. 

- Muito bem... seja quem for, que venha. 

Sirius lançou o olhar pra Harry, que arregalou os olhos e fez não com o dedinho desesperado. Mas Leah falou primeiro:

- Como queira, Snape. Hermione, sua vez. 

- Mione? – gemeu Rony. – Ela? 

Hermione abriu os olhos mole. Leah a chamou, e ela levantou, indo até o palco. 

- Depois você volta a cochilar. – sorriu, batendo nas costas dela. 

Snape resmungou. Mas se pôs no lugar. Hermione também, e lhe perguntou: 

- Como prefere, professor? Um gatotsu ou um battoujutsu? Se me permite, tenho mais afinidade com o battoujutsu, me sinto mais confortável, posso começar com ele? 

Snape pareceu muito ofendido, sacou a espada – de madeira – e ficou na posição de gatotsu, segurando a espada como uma lança, e resmungou: 

- Tsc, do jeito que preferir, menina. 

Sirius desceu do lugar curioso para ver no que daria. Leah também desceu, e Mione se pôs na posição do battoujutsu, pronta para avançar no inimigo ao mesmo tempo em que sacaria a espada. Sirius disse "já". Snape e Mione avançaram um contra o outro, usando a mesma velocidade que Leah e Sirius usaram, como se desaparecessem no ar, tamanha rapidez. 

E ninguém viu mais nada. Um instante depois alguma coisa sacudiu o lugar, e Snape foi arremessado contra a parede. Assim como Leah, a trincou, e escorreu para o chão, com falta de ar e o rosto contorcido de dor. No lugar em que os golpes se chocaram estava Mione, parada ainda na posição do ataque que acabava de desferir. Mas da shinai (espada de madeira) que usava, só sobrou o cabo em sua mão. A espada se esfarelou no peito de Snape. Um silêncio baixou no salão. Sirius ficou em estado de choque, Leah sorriu triunfante, Snape ergueu o olhar dolorido. 

- Como me saí? – perguntou Mione, excitada em saber como tinha sido. 

- Esse... golpe... essa técnica... – gemeu Snape, a franja oleosa lhe caindo em um dos olhos, e olhando fixamente Leah, falando entre os dentes – Isso foi... um... Kaiten Kembu... 

Sirius estava boquiaberto. 

- Uma...seqüência de seis... executada com uma só espada.... 

Leah fez sinal para Hermione descer. Ela desceu, sorrindo. Harry e Rony não acreditavam. Malfoy e os outros Sonserinos, muito menos. 

- Lembre-me de nunca mais irritar Hermione – guinchou Rony, falando fino e apavorado. 

- Que bom que já fizemos as pazes... – gemeu Harry.   


*

  
Harry e Rony estavam particularmente ansiosos no café da manhã. Aliás, a escola inteira corria um burburinho. Era um dia muito esperado. Era o dia da última semifinal da Copa de Quadribol. Era o dia de Sonserina e Corvinal. Era o dia... 

- Cho Chang contra Hermione Granger! – anunciou Rony, de pé no banco do salão principal. – O combate do século! De um lado, de verde, sua amiga de 7 anos! De outro, a sua amant... 

Harry agarrou a Boca de Rony antes que ele terminasse e todo mundo da mesa riu, mesmo sem saber o que ele falaria. 

- Cale a boca, seu... 

Os dois levaram um tapa na cabeça. Olharam para trás e viram Hermione. Não sabiam se eram seus hormônios masculinos ou a animação do jogo, mas para Rony e Harry ela estava uma gracinha. Parecia super feliz, e nem um pouco nervosa. Sorria o certinho sorriso corrigido no quarto ano, tinha os cabelos presos na altura da orelha em uma trancinha que descia pelo resto dos cabelos cacheados, e usava o uniforme limpinho e verde de quadribol da Sonserina, já com a "armadura". 

- Bom dia para os dois! – falou, quase cantando. – Animados para a semifinal? 

- Nem quando foi a nossa! – riu Rony, se levantando. – você não faz idéia da bagunça que a gente vai fazer naquele, negócio! 

Mione lançou o olhar para a mesa da grifinória, e todos fizeram sim com a cabeça, animados. Ela ficou mais feliz ainda. 

- Ah, que divino! – exclamou. 

- Mione, se você perder pra Cho Chang eu te soco junto com o Malfoy! – disse Rony. Harry ficou sem graça. 

- Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem, riu Mione. 

- Não conte com a galinha antes do ovo! – disse Olívio, chegando – não! Peraí, é o ovo antes da galinha! Desculpe. 

Mione e os outros olharam o treinador chegando. Atrás dele, Cho Chang, de uniforme azul e rabo de cavalo. 

- Olá, garotos – disse Cho, o mais natural possível. 

- Oi... – responderam os três em coro, muito irônicos e de sorriso amarelo. 

- Acha que tem chances contra essa belezinha aqui, Mione? – disse Olívio, convencido. Cho ficou muito sem graça com o papel de babaca do namorado corno (não esqueçam! Corno é o mais importante!). 

- Hum... acho. – disse Mione, firme. Rony quase cuspiu o suco de abóbora na mesa tamanha vontade de rir que teve. Cho ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

- Está muito confiante, Hermione. 

- Não é confiança, Cho. É só... intuição. 

Cho deu um sorrisinho meio irritado. Rony tava achando ótimo. 

- Eu sou uma profissional... você não tem chances, menina... porque você nunca sequer jogou... não tem prática. 

- Bem... eu tenho a torcida dos amigos para dar uma força... – justificou, pondo a mão no ombro de Rony e Harry. Harry ficou encabulado, Rony encheu o peito de orgulho. 

- Eu pedi para Harry torcer para você – tentou justificar – Mas talvez no meio do jogo ele mude de idéia. 

- Isso eu não vou poder impedir. – disse Mione, tranqüila. – mas temos que esperar pra ver o resultado. 

- Está certo. Tenha um bom jogo. – disse, indo embora. 

- O mesmo, Cho. – sorriu Mione. Quando ela saiu da vista com Olívio, Harry suspirou e Rony gritou um abafado HU-RU Na mesa. 

- Você tem de dar um coro nessa metida! – falou pra Mione. Em seguida virou-se para Harry – Como você conseguia comer aquela coisa? AI! Hermione! 

Mione dava uma violenta porrada na cabeça de Rony. Harry riu, mas muito constrangido. 

- Pare com isso...   


*  


Lino Jordan nunca gritava tanto. Estava muito empolgado, e berrava já na apresentação dos times. 

- Ah, esse jogo, ah, esse jogo!!!!! – esgoelava – O jogo dos sonhos de qualquer fã de beldades no Quadribol! De um lado a veterana Cho Chang, de outro a nova mascotinha de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger!!!!! 

- Mascotinha... – gemeu Malfoy, do gol. 

- Crabble, Goyle. Acertem um balaço naquele estúpido – disse Mione, sobrevoando entre os dois batedores, que deram risadas de retardados. – Ele vai ver quem é a mascotinha... 

- Vai lá, minha lontra preferida! – berrou Rony, rindo e fazendo referencia ao mascotinha, com a faixa verde e a bandeirinha na mão. – acaba com todo mundo! 

Harry preferia não gritar nada, mas estava super animado. Cho não pareceu gostar da idéia da torcida contra e jogava com cara de poucos amigos. Tinha a mesma vassoura de Harry, a Firebolt IV, um nível acima das dos sonserinos. Isso atrapalhava, Mione tentava voar ao seu lado, mas ela sempre estava um pouco á frente.   


- Os artilheiros da Sonserina estão dando um baile na corvinal! – dizia Lino, meia hora depois do início do jogo. – que bom que vocês têm um bom goleiro, minha gente! Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Cho Chang! Ih, olha o pomoooo!!!!   
  
Um OOOOH geral correu. O pomo surgiu no centro do gramado. Cho e Mione, de pontos opostos, dispararam atrás dele. Malfoy acompanhou o mergulho das duas. Cho mais à frente, por causa da vassoura. O pomo pairava acima de uma grande poça de água, das chuvas que andaram caindo. Parecia uma libélula, e ficava no mesmo lugar. 

- Vai, Mione, vai Mione! – murmurava Malfoy, que desde que ela ficou de vez no time tinha resolvido chamar ela pelo "diminutivo". – pega esse pomo, pega esse pomo... 

Harry, Rony e Hagrid se espremeram na arquibancada. Mione estava em desvantagem. As duas continuavam na direção do pomo. Ficaram paralelas ao chão, numa incrível velocidade, uma prestes a colidir com a outra de frente. O reflexo das duas na poça d'água nada mais era que um borrão, Mione e Cho esticaram o braço, o pessoal das torcidas começaram a berrar... Cho estava mais na frente de Mione. Foram chegando, chegando, o pomo sem se mover... 

TCHAFFFF!!!!! Cada uma espirrou para um lado, pingando. O pomo sumiu. Alguma coisa bateu violentamente na água no exato instante em que Cho ia pegar o danado do pomo. A poça espirrou água e barro pros lados, sujando e assustando as duas. Cho, brava, limpava o rosto. Mione, com as gotinhas de água e barro escorrendo na cara, olhou pra cima,de boca aberta. Viu Crabble e Goyle, abraçados que nem idiotas e os bastões na mão.   
  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – gargalhou Lino - os batedores da Sonserina mandaram um torpedo para a poça d'água! O pomo está desaparecido de novo! Não foi dessa vez, "senhora Wood". 

  
Cho definitivamente não gostou nem da piada nem da tática. Rony pulava na arquibancada: 

- Valeu, meus chapas!!!! Cerveja amanteigada pros dois depois do jogo, na conta do Potter! 

- Na minha? – perguntou Harry, rindo. 

Mione suspirou do alto do campo, limpando o rosto na manga da capa e olhando pelo pomo. Desejava ter uma vassoura pelo menos como a de Cho. Pensou se daria conta do recado mesmo se tivesse uma boa vassoura. Ficou com medo de responder para si mesma.   


- GOL! Da Corvinal!! O time de azul encosta no placar! Não parece ser um bom dia para você, não, Malfoy? Não consegue comandar o time todo? Está tão preocupado com o duelo de apanhadoras?

- Não posso mandar um balaço na cabeça dele – xingou Malfoy – que pena.   
Em seguida a goles veio em sua direção, e com um galeio para o alto a tirou do caminho. 

- Alguém dê um jeito de jogar isso direito!!!!! 

Not passou veloz por debaixo de Malfoy e pegou a Goles. 

- E lá vai Not! Passa por um... olha a Lisa, quase! Ele continua com a goles, desviou de um... olha o balaço, lançou e gol!!!!!!!!!!!! A goles volta ao jogo e... Falta! O que deu em você, Goyle? A cabeça de Teo não é um balaço! Parece, mas não é não. Lisa vai cobrar e... Malfoy defende! Lança para Grão, que lança mais a frente para Malcon... Malcon... joga a Goles pra trás? Ah, é o Not! Ele desce ligeiro, lança e gol! Que jogada espetacular! Olha a Patil com a goles lá na frente, gol! Patil, estava demorando para acordar, não, garota? Não é possível! É ele! De novo! Lançou para Malcon, rebateu, pegou e GOL! Not faz mais um gol!!!!! O que está achando disso tudo, dona Gina Weasley?   
Gina não estava prestando atenção, aplaudia e berrava muito, vendo a eficácia do garoto. 

- Cara, ele é muito bom! – exclamou Harry, seguindo o garoto com os olhos. – Bem que a Gina fica doida com ele no jogo... ele é muito bom! 

- Ele é um babaca exibido. – resmungou Rony, para em seguida continuar berrando e pulando – Pega essa porra desse pomo logo, Hermione!!!! Até o Harry que é zarolho, o escambau, pega antes de você, sua imbecil!!!!   
Mione voou até emparelhar com Not, que a olhou sorrindo de boca meio aberta, o suor já escorrendo pelo canto da testa, mas muito animado. 

- Você joga muito, menino. Está chamando a atenção da Gina há um tempão. Ela vai virar sua fã. 

- Hã? – perguntou, sem entender. Seguiu Hermione por alguns metros, e ela virou o rosto para ele e disse, indicando com a cabeça. 

- É a artilheira da Grifinória, Virginia Weasley, a cestinha. Ela tá adorando seu show, olha lá ela. 

Not lançou o olhar para a torcida da Grifinoria ver Gina, e ela estava entretida com os outros artilheiros. 

- Ah... – falou, ao ver quem era. Mione riu. 

- Ela não é bonitinha? 

Not olhou Mione e não respondeu. Mas suas orelhas começaram a ficar vermelhas. Ela continuou a voar, rindo, e ele desceu, atrás da goles. Bateu ao lado de Lisa e VUP- pegou a goles. Deu um looping para ganhar altura e fez mais um gol.

- ESSE MENINO É DEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais um gol! Not disputa a cestinha do ano com a caçula Weasley!!! Vamos, Not, queremos ver um show!

O menino começou a se incomodar com o assédio, e passou a deixar as jogadas ao cargo dos outros, o que fez a "máquina de gols" da sonserina trabalhar lentamente... 

Malfoy reparou que Hermione zunia de um lado para outro do campo. Quando ela estava em seu alcance, perguntou qual era a dela. 

- Fico em uma grande velocidade para ver se quando o pomo aparece tenho o mínimo de vantagem em cima da Cho chang. – explicou – a vassoura dela vai fazer a diferença... 

Quando deu mais uma volta completa, Mione viu um vulto azul passar ao seu lado e voar acima de sua cabeça, era Cho. Mas o pomo não estava. 

- Precisando de apoio moral, Granger? – falou Cho – A torcida dos amigos não é suficiente? Essa vassoura ultrapassada não vai ajudar em muito não.   
Mione se segurou pra não mandar ela prum lugar onde ela deveria ter ido à muito mais tempo. Mas resolveu dar atenção à provocação, e disparou atrás de Cho, com os olhos pregados em sua rabiola. Não ia passá-la nunca, mas não ia perder os reflexos dela e fazer papel de boba caso ela mudasse bruscamente de direção.

- Uma corrida de apanhadores? – disse Lino irônico – Cho e Hermione resolveram correr uma atrás da outra só porque o pomo não está na vista? No que vai dar?... Ah, Malcon! Não adianta inventar, você tem de entregar essa goles pro Not, se quiser fazer um gol! 

Cho e Mione continuavam uma atrás da outra, e para a sorte de Mione, conseguia facilmente acompanhar Cho Chang. E ela não gostou muito da idéia. Cada vez mais Cho ousava, fazia manobras difíceis, quase batia nas arquibancadas, nos outros jogadores. Mione em seu pé, firme. Até que ela, do alto, desceu em linha reta, voando velozmente na direção dos gols, rente à poça d'água. Mione, junto. A velocidade era grande, o vento zunia, foram chegando perto do fim do campo, próximo ao gol, mas nenhuma das duas parecia desistir. 

- Elas vão se suicidar! – exclamou Hagrid, olhando o binóculos – Hermione, pare de dar trela pra essa menina! Vá atrás do pomo!   
Mione já deitou na vassouras para esperar a manobra. Mas não teve. Duas explosões na água, uma de cada lago, e as duas se assustarem. Vindas dos batedores, tanto da Sonserina quanto da Corvinal. Uma onda de água de novo ergueu-se entre as duas, e elas furaram a nuvem de gotas numa velocidade tremenda. Não enxergaram nada, e foi questão de milésimos de segundo. Cho deu uma guinada par o alto e freou. Mione assustou, pôs as mãos no rosto para se proteger e não deu conta de frear a firebolt. Duas porradas, que fizeram o estádio inteiro dar uma exclamação única e se calar. Hermione bateu com o ombro direito no gol esquerdo, e o impulso dado pela grande velocidade e jogou de costas na parede de madeira do campo, abrindo um buraco e sumindo da vista, deixando um rastro de madeira lascada e uma sacolejada na arquibancada.

- IAU! – berrou Sirius, dando um salto da cadeira e protegendo o rosto de susto na pancada. – MEU DEUS! 

Harry e Rony grudaram na arquibancada para ver Hermione. 

- Jesus, que pancada! – exclamou Rony. 

O jogo parou mesmo sem madame Hooch apitar. Os paramédicos ficaram de pé olhando o buraco. Ninguém teve reação. Esperaram a poeira abaixar. Foi aí que os médicos resolveram correr até lá. Mas, antes que chegassem, Mione saiu do buraco. Inteira. Inteirinha da silva, mas zonza e cambaleante. Pôs a mão na beira do buraco e saiu dele. Pôs as mãos na cabeça. 

- Cara... que pancada... nem nos treinos de técnicas de espada... 

Hermione sentou no chão encostada na parede e passou a mãos na testa, de olhos fechados esperando a tontura passar. Malfoy estava na mesma posição, boquiaberto, assim como Cho. Os médicos e Madame Hooch chegaram. 

- Senhorita Granger? – perguntou a professora, preocupada – tudo bem? 

Mione tirou a mão da testa e ela veio suja de sangue. Viu que um dos cantos da cabeça, acima do ouvido, havia se cortado provavelmente nas lascas de madeira. 

- Oh, Meu Deus, está machucada! – exclamou a professora, com um misto de alívio e surpresa. 

Os médicos juntaram em desespero ao redor de Hermione e puseram-se a limpar os arranhões e o machucado. Mas ela mais gemia de dor na hora do curativo do que na pancada propriamente dita. Tiraram-lhe a capa e a proteção do braço direito e ficaram surpresos por não ter acontecido nada.   
Um dos médicos achou a firebolt. Detonada. Mione a olhou e gemeu. 

- Ah, que lindo, era tudo que eu precisava... 

Na verdade todo mundo estava espantado em ver que ela não tinha se machucado, a vassoura quebrada era o de menos. 

- Primeiro... um Kaiten Kembu no peito do Snape... e agora... isso? – disse Sirius, virando para Leah – tem seu dedo porco no meio. Ah, tem! Confesse! 

- Hum... – murmurou Leah, sorrindo – mais ou menos... 

Hagrid tirou o binóculos da cara para exclamar: 

- Hermione tá inteira! Não é possível! Mas pelo jeito ela vai ter que arranjar uma... Harry? Rony? Ué? Onde eles foram?

- Você está ótima, menina – disse um dos médicos, fechando a maleta de primeiros socorros. – mas não digo o mesmo de sua condução... 

A vassoura estava arregaçada. Não quebrada, mas com as cerdas arreganhadas, o cabo torto, lascado... nem tinha como pensar em voar perto dela. 

- Tsc, isso é mau... – choramingou Hermione. Krum se aproximou, enquanto os jogadores desciam para vê-la. Os da Corvinal foram para a tenda, buscar água. 

- Tem cerrteza de que não se machucou, Herrmione? – perguntou Krum, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. 

- Krum!... não precisava ter descido de lá... se incomodar, eu estou legal.   
Krum a ajudou a levantar, estava bem mesmo. 

- O bem estarr e a saúde de meus jogadorres são a minha prriorridade. Não querro ninguém ferrido serriamente nos jogos. Afinal, são apenas jogos. 

- Hum... mais ou menos... – suspirou Mione, vestindo a capa. – mas acho que esse é o fim do jogo, não? A firebolt foi pro saco. 

- Ei, esperem! 

Draco e Mione conheciam essas vozes, e olharam. Da entrada dos times, Harry e Rony vinham correndo, ofegantes. Rony parou em frente a Mione. 

- Você está bem? 

- Estou. O que vocês fazem aqui? 

- O jogo não vai parar – disse Harry, olhando madame Hooch – trouxemos outra vassoura, ela pode voltar para o jogo com ela, não pode?   
Mione ficou boquiaberta, não só ela como a Sonserina interia. Harry vinha entregar a sua firebolt IV para Hermione usar no jogo. Madame Hooch olhou Harry de cima embaixo. 

- Bem. Claro...senhor Potter. Desde que o senhor se responsabilize... claro que pode. 

- Ótimo, é tua. – disse Harry, jogando a Firebolt para Mione, que estava estática. Da tenda da Corvinal Lisa comentou com patil, e Cho atropelou as duas para olhar. 

- Eu... não... acredito... nisso! – gaguejou. – aquela é a Firebolt IV do Harry!   
Hermione, muito sem graça, pegou a vassoura de bom grado. 

- Bem... obrigada, então... 

Harry e Rony agarraram Mione pelo colarinho, e disseram em coro: 

- Agora vá lá e PEGUE aquele pomo! 

- Tá bom, tá bom! 

- E recomeça o jogo!!!!! Que susto, heim, dona Hermione? Quem bom que a armadura é forte... olha lá, quem está com a goles, quem, quem? Not, claro!!! E parece que Hermione está adorando a nova vassoura, isso, acostume mesmo! Ótimo!... Not! Como foi perder essa goles? Ops, olha lá a Patil, gol! Patil, foi uma ótima jogada!... 

Cho Chang virou o mau humor em pessoa. Estava parada, rente ao chão, enquanto Mione zunia feliz como uma abelhinha em todos os cantos do campo, usando e abusando da vassoura de Harry, incrivelmente melhor que a velha. Foi quando ela parou bruscamente e desceu direto para o chão. Cho percebeu. Lá na frente estava o pomo, a uns quatro metros de altura. Disparou também. E, novamente as duas estavam em rota de colisão pelo pomo. Mas metros antes de se aproximarem o pomo sumiu de vista. Cho ergue o olhar e deu de cara com o punho de Hermione em seu nariz. Deu uma guinada de susto e quando parou escutou a explosão do estádio. 

- Isso foi... incrivelmente audacioso! – berrava Lino, enquanto as torcidas verde e vermelho (de verde também) berravam como nunca. – Pouquíssimos no mundo fazem uma coisa dessas! Granger, você é uma JÓIA DO QUADRIBOL! 

O que havia acontecido: para tirar Cho do caminho e não prejudicar a velocidade e a trajetória, Hermione juntou toda a força num murro certeiro no nariz de Cho... que não aconteceu. A centímetros de acerta-la e levar uma baita punição, Mione recolheu a mão, mas foi o suficiente para Cho assustar e desviar para longe, sem saber o que aconteceu. 

A audácia custou o pomo, que sumiu de novo. Cho sentiu as orelhas queimarem. Por onde Hermione passava os jogadores do seu time e os seus torcedores riam e a elogiavam. 

- Quer que eu a nocauteie, capitã? – perguntou Teo, um pouco com medo, tamanha raiva a apanhadora demonstrava. – posso tentar acertar um balaço... 

- Não –respondeu, seca – não vai adiantar nada, mesmo que você a acerte. Alguém treinou muito bem essa menina em segredo, ela não é tão frágil assim. Aliás, acho que todo mundo já desconfiou disso. Não é só ela que sabe dar sustinhos não, eu também dou conta disso. 

Teo saiu de perto de Cho, que continuou no alto. Foi quando maldito pomo reapareceu, lá embaixo, a uns dois metros do chão. Disparou novamente de encontro a Hermione. 

- Essa menina vai querer levar outro soco imaginário? – pensou Mione. – Bem, a culpa é dela. Não vou desviar do meu caminho. 

Hermione não desviou mesmo. Deitou na vassouras e impeliu mais velocidade. A torcida da Grifinória se espremeu na beira da arquibancada para vê. As duas, como uma bala, iam se aproximando.... 

- E lá vão as duas de novo! Cuidado com o murro, Cho Chang, Hermione é muito eficaz nesse tipo de... Mas que m...!!?? 

Nenhuma das duas desviou. Cho juntou toda a raiva no soco e mandou na direção da cara de Hermione, entre o nariz e a boca. Mas não teve reflexo rápido o suficiente para tirar a mão. 

Hermione mais uma vez voava de costas no chão, levantando grama pra todo lado. A velocidade foi tão grande que ela, ao bater no chão, ainda levantou vôo a meio metro e bateu umas duas cambalhotas de costas até cair definitivamente e parar de costas no gramado, espirrando sangue em todo o uniforme da sonserina, e imediatamente levando as mãos no lugar da pancada, entre o lábio superior e o nariz, gemendo de dor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***N.A 3*: **** Eu ADORO esse jogo! ADORO! Hum... acho que já disse isso, né?**


	6. CAPÍTULO 24: Corvinal vs Sonserina

*N.A 1*= DESCULPEM A DEMORA. Dessa vez esse arquivo é betadinho, bonitinho, pela Den-chan.  
*N.A 2*= Divirtam-se com a final do 'quebra pau' mione e cho ^_^  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
  
EPIS"DIO II: Quadribol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


--Capítulo 24-- 

Corvinal versus Sonserina

Cho apertou o punho direito na mão esquerda, contendo a dor da pancada. Malfoy foi o primeiro a descer da vassoura e correr até Hermione, que havia caído próxima de seu gol. Ela se sentou com dificuldade, com a mão no rosto, por onde escorria sangue. Gemia de dor, foi uma santa pancada. No soco, além do nariz ter sido machucado, ela acabou mordendo a parte de cima dos lábios, cortando por dentro. Os dentes também estavam doloridos. Pareciam até que tinham amolecido e poderiam cair. Ela tentava passar as costas da mão no rosto mas não conseguia limpar todo o sangue. Malfoy chegou, se ajoelhou e fez um "irk" de nojo. Muito contra a vontade desenrolou a manga da blusa par tentar ajudar a limpar seu rosto. 

- Ah... Meu Deus... – gemia. 

Hermione percebeu o porquê, ele não podia ver sangue que desmaiava. Draco se ergueu e pediu tempo pra Madame Hooch, que prontamente atendeu o pedido. 

– Pelo amor, já passou da hora, dá um tempo nessa droga! 

Ainda zonza, Hermione foi para as tendas, onde se sentou em uma cadeira e Madame Pomfrey veio limpar seu rosto. A enfermeira não estava nem um pouco feliz. 

- Mas... Esse jogo, como permitem tanta violência, olha só essa brutalidade! – dizia enquanto passava algodão com um líquido azul no rosto de Hermione, que tentava fugir do algodão toda vez que ardia. – É uma judiação, veja o estado do seu lindo rosto, fora as fraturas que tenho que atender todo jogo... 

Nessa hora Malfoy se sentava no sofá da tenda, abria as pernas e punha as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo, tonto. A garota sonserina riu. Madame Pomfrey o olhou. 

- Sr. Malfoy! Está passando mal por ver sangue? Se você não tem preparo para isso por que foi ajudar? Agora terei de lhe dar um remédio para passar isso já. 

- Não estou... Passando mal... – murmurou com cara de enjôo. – Estou... Muito bem, obrigado. 

Not se aproximou, junto de Malcon. 

- Tudo certo, Mione? – perguntou. 

- Ah... Tudo. – respondeu, levantado, mexendo o nariz para ver se tinha melhorado. A dor tinha dado trégua. 

– Madame Pomfrey, o tempo é curto, depois do jogo eu prometo ir até a enfermaria, mas agora... Tenho de voltar ou seremos desclassificados... 

A enfermeira fez cara feia, mas não podia fazer nada. A sonserina voltou ao campo, de energias renovadas. Apesar de ter feito os curativos e limpado a cara, ela teve de voltar com o uniforme sujo mesmo. Jogo recomeçado e a apanhadora foi direto para a Grifinória. 

- Que pancada, não? – disse Rony, espantado. – Acabe logo com esse jogo, Mione. Ou você não sai dele inteira... 

- Vou fazer o possível... 

Ao passar pela arquibancada "VIP", Hermione se lembrou de fazer um discreto gesto a Krum e seus outros professores, dizendo que estava tudo bem. 

- Sua resistência é impressionante. – disse Cho. 

- Não é minha resistência, é sua incompetência. – alfinetou Hermione. Cho fez cara feia (de novo!). 

- Carinha limpa e curada e voltamos ao jogo! – dizia Lino. – As apanhadoras preferem ficar desfilando pelo campo em suas Firebolts IV! Como é bom ser íntima de Potter, não, Granger? Mulher de sorte! Está com inveja, Cho Chang? 

Cho lançou um olhar muito cínico para Lino e só resmungou um irônico "Você não faz idéia...". Hermione escutou e olhou feio para Cho. 

- Acho que não, né? Afinal, Cho Chang é a futura senhora Wood! – completou Lino. 

- Acho que quero vomitar. – murmurou Hermione ao escutar isso de Lino. 

- De preferência vomite na cabeça de Cho. – disse Draco, próximo a ela. – Por que você não pega pesado com ela também? Essa sua postura de certinha me deixa irritado. 

- Vou vencê-la jogando com classe, com um jogo limpo. – justificou sorrindo. – Assim ela morre de raiva. 

Malfoy ficou olhando-a. 

- Odeio admitir mas acho que você tem razão, garota. 

- E Not volta a dar seu show particular! – gritava Lino animadíssimo. – Não vejo a hora de ver esse garoto duelando contra Gina Weasley e... Ah, sim, tem razão, professora McGonagall, o jogo não terminou ainda... A Corvinal pode vencer, sim, sei, mas... Oh, meu Deus! Not, você tem de parar de fazer gols, menino, está ficando chato. 

Cento e sessenta a cem, esse era o placar. Nove gols de Not. Gina estava quase tento um enfarte de emoção. 

- Esse Not não existe! – exclamava. – Ele desafia qualquer coisa para fazer um gol... Eu TENHO que jogar contra ele de novo! 

Rony parecia estar entrando no clima da torcida e nem reclamou com o comentário da irmã. Na verdade estava imaginando se jogasse no Chuddley Cannons junto com a irmã e o Not como artilheiros e Potter como apanhador. Seriam invencíveis... 

O moleque de cabelo azul arrepiado continuava o show. Voava velozmente com a goles no braço, após recebê-la de Malfoy, e ia em linha reta. Viu um balaço vir em sua direção e desviou. Olhou para trás e quando voltou a olhar a trajetória já era tarde. O segundo balaço lhe atingia o ombro esquerdo como um míssil, fazendo-o gritar de dor, largar a goles e despencar para o chão. Gina, Harry e Rony deram um salto do lugar ao ver a pancada. Lino ficou possesso. 

- Como alguém faz essa CACHORRADA?! Sonserina está se redimindo do passado negro, tem um time excelente nesse ano, e na maior semifinal que lembro de estar narrando algum invejoso filho da mãe vem e... Também acho, professora McGonagall! Punição para esses mal perdedores! Isso aí! Tome o microfone, professora, todos sabemos que são mesmo! Diga o que eles são! 

A punição veio na hora, Hooch marcava pênalti enquanto Not era "rebocado" para a tenda, tendo o cuidado de, antes, fazer sinal para que o jogo não parasse. Seu ombro havia sido quebrado em vários lugares, e ele teve de ir para a enfermaria, abandonando o jogo. Gina ficou muito brava, assim como o resto do estádio. 

Hermione suspirou ao ver o menino sair do campo e já estava pasturina (de saco cheio) de agüentar aquele jogo. Foi quando viu o pomo. 

- Ah, é agora. – falou, agarrando-se na vassoura e disparando. 

Cho não perdeu tempo e tinha a vantagem de estar na frente de novo. Mas agora era diferente, com as duas vassouras iguais, Hermione ficou pouco atrás de Cho, na mesma velocidade, com a cabeça na altura de seu cotovelo. Elas ziguezaguearam pelo campo várias vezes, sem perder o pomo de vista. A busca continuava frenética, o pomo se aproximava das mãos de Cho, que cada vez mais era alcançada por Hermione, deixando a chinesa com um "leve" medo de perder o pomo. 

Estava difícil, muito difícil. Hermione, a centímetros abaixo de Cho, emparelhada, continuava a corrida. Não sabia o que poderia fazer. Até que baixou os olhos e viu Malfoy sinalizando. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu Crabbe e Goyle se movimentando no campo. Ela então respirou fundo, mordeu o lábio inferior e murmurou um "seja o que Deus quiser."

- As apanhadoras estão lado a lado! – berrou Lino, quase pulando do lugar. – Por centímetros de vantagem, Cho está prestes a pegar o pomo! Elas já podem esticar a mão, mas cuidado! Meu pai! É agora!... 

Hermione rangeu os dentes e tentou fazer força para andar mais rápido, mas a vassoura de Harry estava no seu limite. E Cho continuava na frente. Podia dar um soco na orelha dela, era fácil, mas ia piorar. O pomo entrou no alcance de Cho. A apanhadora tirou a mão direita da vassoura e ficou pronta para pegá-lo, as asinhas lhe batendo nos dedos, o barulhinho das asas no ouvido. Era a hora de fechar a mão e capturá-lo. 

A arquibancada exclamou alguma coisa junto com Lino mas Cho não escutou. Nesse instante Hermione esticou o corpo para frente, levantando da vassoura. Cho a olhou com o canto do olho. Um balaço violento atingiu o lado esquerdo da costela de Hermione, mandando-a para frente. O segundo veio no mesmo instante, e bateu no mesmo lugar. "BAM-BAM", e a sonserina foi impulsionada por cima de Cho, esticando as duas mãos para o pomo e iniciando uma violenta queda livre. Cho perdeu o equilíbrio e desceu em parafuso, só foi recuperar o equilíbrio a dois metros do chão. Olhou para o alto, Hermione descia na diagonal, como um avião na aterrissagem. Mas ela não chegou ao chão com delicadeza. Saiu arrastando grama durante sabe-se lá quantos metros e só foi parar quando chegou à caixa de areia do gol do outro lado do campo. 

O lugar silenciou. Hermione, que havia caído de cara, virou de barriga para cima, os braços esticados, chorando de dor e mordendo a boca com tanta força para não gritar que quase arrancava um pedaço. O lugar da pancada dos balaços vagarosamente se molhava de sangue, indicando uma séria fratura em pelo menos duas ou três costelas. Ela respirava com dificuldade, doía muito. Cho olhou dos lados, sentindo o vento. O estádio voltou a olhar a ex-grifinória, quando ela inexplicavelmente começou a sorrir e rir com dificuldade. Ela, no chão, como se tivesse sido crucificada, ergueu o braço direito para o alto e abriu a mão. Nele, o pomo. 

O estádio demorou pra cair na real. E quando caiu explodiu num urro. A Grifinória não berrava tanto desde que havia ganhado o campeonato no terceiro ano de Harry. Cho deu um largo suspiro de decepção, Rony e Harry trataram de sair correndo da arquibancada.   
Hermione, chorando de dor e rindo de alegria, ouvia toda aquela barulheira. O time da Sonserina desceu correndo, e os grandões Crabbe e Goyle vieram correndo ao seu encontro, com Malcon e Grão na frente. 

- Não... – gemeu, quase morrendo. – Não façam isso, não, por favor, nã... 

Não foi atendida. Os moleques pularam em cima dela sem se importar se estava morrendo de dor ou não. Draco desceu e ficou a alguns metros do bolinho, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, meio que em estado de choque. Os médicos vieram e tiraram os caras de cima de Hermione. 

- Você devia ter ficado em casa, moça. – disse sorrindo o médico que lhe atendera na primeira pancada. – Hoje não é seu dia. 

- Ah, é... É sim, senhor... – respondeu ela. 

Krum veio, sorrindo como nunca sorrira antes. 

- Ah, olá... Trreinadorr – disse Hermione. – Gostou... da partida? 

- Marravilhosa – sorriu –, mas nunca mais faça isso de novo. 

Os bruxos trouxeram a maca e colocaram Hermione nela, para em seguida fazerem-na flutuar a um metro e pouco do chão. A dor aguda começava a anestesiar o corpo dela. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Draco se aproximar, sem expressão alguma. Ela até tentou, mas depois de tantas façanhas em campo não conseguia segurar os músculos e evitar de sorrir, até mesmo para o babaca do Malfoy. 

- E aí... Capitão? – gemeu da maca. – Me saí bem em campo? Não segui os planos, mas... 

Draco ficou parado ao seu lado, olhando o estado da menina, arrebentada. E se perguntou se aquilo tudo valia a pena. Ergueu os olhos e viu Harry e Rony, na beira do campo, esperando o time sair e o tumulto passar para verem a amiga. Ele, então, respirou fundo e deu um sorriso de meia boca para Hermione. 

- Você esteve incrivelmente maravilhosa e está de parabéns. – e em seguida lhe passou a mão na franja. 

- Bem... Só fiz o que um sonserino faria pela sua casa. – justificou Hermione, fechando os olhos para descansar.   
Malfoy estufou o peito e foi marchando até próximo dos dois amigos dela e, ao passar por eles, teve o cuidado de aumentar mais o ego e dizer na cara de Harry. 

- A gente se vê na final, Potter. – e foi para o vestiário. 

*

Harry e Rony chegaram na enfermaria super animados, acompanhados de Gina. 

- Que jogo, que jogo, que jogo! - gemia Rony, olhando Hermione com uma grande vontade de sair berrando. 

- Bem, se você tinha dúvidas de sua competência no jogo, agora não tem mais como ter. – disse Harry. 

- Ah, imagina... – disse ela, quase sussurrando por causa da dor que ainda sentia. – Agora... Estou batendo todos os seus recordes, Harry. Quantas vezes eu já baixei nessa enfermaria? Daqui a pouco eu morro... 

- Vaso ruim não quebra. – disse Rony. Em seguida ele ergueu o olhar para o outro lado da enfermaria. – Onde está aquele garoto do cabelo azul, o Not? 

- Hum... Ele ficou mais quebrado que eu... Está com os outros médicos ainda. O balaço esmigalhou os ossos dele. Parece que ele vai ter de sair do time. 

Os olhares de Gina e Rony se cruzaram. 

- Ele... não vai mais jogar? – disse Gina, quase gaguejando. – Mas... Eu queria jogar contra ele! Ele é o melhor artilheiro da escola! 

- Náh! Correção! Ele é o segundo melhor artilheiro. O primeiro lugar ainda é teu, menina, até segunda ordem. – pontuou Rony. 

- Confesso que gostaria de ver vocês dois juntos, jogando um contra o outro. – disse Hermione. – Talvez se ele conseguir se recuperara tempo...

- Eu não – falou Harry –, ficaria tão encantado com os dois que esqueceria do pomo. 

- Então não é problema, eu também me esqueceria dele. – sorriu ela. – Venha visitá-lo quando ele estiver melhor, Gina. Ele é um doce de menino. 

- Doce de menino? – riu Rony. – Mione, um doce de menino? Ele é um sonserino! 

- E eu também. – disparou Hermione. Rony viu que devia ter ficado quieto. 

- Você é diferente. 

- Há algo de "macabro" nos alunos da Sonserina "pós-Malfoy". – riu Mione. - Uma porção deles é até pacífica e educada... Acho que no fundo a Sonserina tinha mais fama do que qualquer coisa. Vejam Crabbe e Goyle, não são pessoas tão más, como o Malfoy ou a Pansy. São só idiotas, burros e tapados. Agora, com Malfoy... 

- Com ele o buraco é mais embaixo, por assim dizer. E essa namoradinha dele, a Pansy? Que menina tonta, babaca, que se acha! 

- Hehe... Ai, Rony, não posso rir. Pansy me detesta. Aliás, ela sempre me detestou, mas agora me odeia. Principalmente se estou perto do Draco. Ela morre de ciúmes daquela coisa. 

- Normal, Mione, olhe pra você e olhe pra ela, ela tem aquela cara de cheirar peido! 

- Me sinto tão mal e ofendida com o desprezo dela. – suspirou Hermione, com uma grande cara de desinteresse. – Aliás, fico orgulhosa de me odiarem, é sinal de que incomodo, é sinal de que sou uma ameaça. Sinal que sou melhor que eles. Yes! – vibrou, dando um discreto e curto soco no ar, para não doer o machucado. 

- Você não precisa ser odiada pra todo mundo saber que é melhor que eles, Mione. – disse Harry. – Convenhamos, todo mundo morre de inveja de você... 

Nisso chegaram na enfermaria Sirius e Leah, animadíssimos. 

- Que jogão! – exclamou Sirius. – Harry, você tá ferrado na final. 

- Agradeço a palavra de apoio, padrinho. – riu Harry. 

- Devo dizer que estou quase tendo um orgasmo de satisfação. – riu Leah. – Cho Chang se encontrou com Olívio e ela tava "P" da vida, acho que não gostou de saber que você é tão... resistente. 

- Bom... – disse Hermione. – Devo agradecer você então, Leah. É quem tem me preparado para o que der e vier... 

- Um dia eu vou cobrar isso, Hermione. Não se preocupe. Eu vou lhe cobrar. 

- Jura? Que bom, farei qualquer coisa. 

- Qualquer coisa? Se eu fosse você não faria isso... 

- Não assuste a menina, Leah! – ralhou Sirius, olhando a adolescente. – Mas, diga uma coisa, que tipo de treinamento é esse? 

- Um treinamento especial para ela desenvolver as habilidades de Auror Supremo, Sirius. – explicou Leah quando viu Hermione ficar com um pouco de medo. – Ela pode ter alguma dificuldade, por ser... filha de trouxas. 

Um silêncio se fez, todos ficaram meio espantados com o comentário de Leah, que nem se importou. 

- Mas... Leah... – murmurou Sirius. – Mione sempre foi uma bruxa poderosa e inteligente. Era como... Lílian. 

O olhar violeta de Leah se estreitou. 

- Lílian foi treinada por McKinnon. Esqueceu-se? Eu sou o McKinnon de Hermione. Só isso. 

- Hum... Okay então. Não te interpretamos bem... Desculpe. 

- Cadê o professor Lupin? –perguntou Harry. – Não o vimos no jogo e há um bom tempo ele não aparece no Clube dos Duelos... 

- Ele está entretido com os achados de Snape e Draco em Azkaban. - disse Sirius. - Estão descobrindo onde são os outros templos, ou pelo menos tentando achar pistas. Tem muita coisa em código... 

*

- Inscrições, pergaminhos, amuletos... – dizia Lupin, sentado a uma grande mesa, as tranqueiras vindas de Azkaban espalhadas por cima dela. Junto com ele estavam Draco, Hermione, Snape, Sirius e Leah. Harry, Rony e Gina ficaram de fora por terem um treino surpresa de quadribol. 

- Alguns desse parecem ser mapas, Lupin... – dizia Leah, erguendo um deles e girando à sua frente. – Mas a gente não sabe nem como se lê. É assim? Ou assim? Hum... 

- São hieróglifos. – disse Hermione, puxando outro. – Mas estão em uma língua que provavelmente nem existe mais. Não lembro de ver nenhum desses nos livros... 

- Se tivéssemos alguém a quem pudéssemos mandar esses papéis, – resmungou Snape – para nos auxiliar. As informações estão aí, em algum lugar. 

Draco se manifestou. 

- Na minha casa tem uma grande biblioteca e meu pai é um homem culto e profundo conhecedor dessas línguas. Talvez se eu levasse alguns destes para ele, nós... 

- NÃO! – disseram Leah, Lupin, Snape, Sirius e Hermione em coro. Draco ficou muito bravo. 

- Ué... – disse Sirius, olhando um amuleto. – Olha só isso... Parece o desenho de um macaco, mas que pedras são essas grudadas? Parecem pedras preciosas... 

- Está vendo? – falou Lupin, que tinha uma lupa no olho, presa a uma tiara, como esses ourives usam. – Estes filetezinhos amarelos que correm nos cantinhos... É ouro. Isso deve ser valioso. 

- Jura? – falou Sirius, pegando o macaquinho e procurando alguma coisa sobre a mesa. - Não tem nada relacionado a isso daqui, não? 

- Nem sei. 

Hermione pegou uma pirâmide, que também parecia ser de ouro. Leah também ficou interessada, enquanto Sirius achava uma série de papéis que pareciam ter ligação com o macaco. 

- Olha só essa pirâmide. – riu a sonserina, segurando-a nas duas mãos. – Belo peso de papel. 

- "Peraí"... – disse Leah, pegando a pirâmide. – Essa pirâmide... Não tem por que ser só um peso de papel. Ela não tem nada escrito? Ah, olha aqui. Que símbolo é esse? 

- Ah, é um Deus deles, Rá, o Deus do Sol. 

Nessa hora Sirius pareceu descobrir alguma coisa. 

- Ei, esses desenhos se referem a esse macaco aqui. E me é muito... familiar. 

Leah segurou a pirâmide na palma da mão, apertou com o dedo o símbolo. A pirâmide brilhou, abriu em várias partezinhas, mostrando uma série de câmaras e escadas. 

Lupin e os outros ficaram boquiabertos. 

- Opa. – murmurou Leah. – Será que eu quebrei? 

- Isso... é um tipo de mapa. – disse Lupin, aproximando-se. – Esse é o mapa de uma pirâmide... Uma das pirâmides do Egito Antigo. 

- Então... – disse Snape. – provavelmente um dos três Templos Sagrados Perdidos... está em alguma parte do deserto do Saara? 

- Quem sabe? – falou Lupin. – Três Templos, um em Azkaban, esse segundo é provável que esteja lá, sim. Agora, falta o...   
Mas a atenção foi chamada para Sirius. 

- Leah – disse espantado. – Esses pergaminhos, esse macaco de ouro e pedras preciosas... vieram do Brasil. 

Lupin sorriu e olhou para o pessoal da mesa, esfregando as mãos. 

- Ah, que bom! Acho que já achamos o último Templo, então. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*N.A 3*: Ok, vamos em frente, galera!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	7. CAPÍTULO 25: O Segredo dos Hieróglifos

*N.A 1*= Outro betado! *ok, não preciso mais ficar avisando, mas se por acaso alguém encontrar um comentário da Den perdido aí no meio, me perdoem, é a pressa!*  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
  
EPIS"DIO II: Quadribol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


--Capítulo 25-- 

O Segredo dos Hieróglifos

Era uma manhã gelada em Hogwarts. O sol brilhava, mas o vento gelado e as gotinhas de orvalho congeladas denunciavam que dali a dois ou três dias a neve iria começar a cair. O feriado do fim do ano se aproximava, mas, mesmo assim, os profissionais decidiram que a final seria três dias antes do Natal. 

Hermione 'fabricava vitamina D', deitada tranqüilamente na relva da colina próxima ao capo de treino de Quadribol. Com o horário vago, ela tirava um sossegado cochilo com o uniforme de jogo, esperando o treino pra dali uma hora. O único som que se escutava era o dos passarinhos cantando e o vento nas folhas das arvores. De repente, com um rápido movimento, ela deu um tapa no ar, como se matasse um pernilongo. Mas entre suas mãos não estava um mosquito, mas sim a lâmina de uma espada. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou pra cima, resmungando: 

- A sutileza do seu bom dia é comovente, Leah. 

Leah sorriu e embainhou a espada, enquanto a aluna se sentava na relva. 

- Vigilância Constante. Não era isso que o Olho-Tonto Moody vivia dizendo? – disse, sorrindo – Ele não ia com a minha cara.   
Hermione olhou a professora com uma conclusão óbvia na cabeça. Ele jamais iria confiar em alguém que já tivesse servido a Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas Leah pareceu se divertir. 

- Eu era a única capaz de tapear aquele olhou esquisito dele. Acho que era por isso... Ele ficava possesso. Ah, sim, será que você pode vir comigo um instante? 

- Mas, eu tenho treino... 

- Você volta antes. Aliás, é com o Krum que a gente vai se encontrar mesmo... 

As duas foram para os vestiários do campo de Quadribol. Na porta do vestiário da sonserina, Krum as esperava, muito animado. 

- Olha quem eu achei. – disse Leah, batendo a mão na cabeça de Hermione. 

- Temos uma surrprresa parra você - disse Krum. 

- Pra mim? – perguntou a jovem, olhando de Krum para Leah. 

- É parra você usarr no jogo. Desde o início você se prrontificou a jogarr Quadrribol, mesmo não gostando de jogarr, você fez tudo porr obrrigação... E mesmo assim, fez muito bem. Você nos levou parra a final. 

- Ah, não foi nada... – resmungou, corando – Até que é divertido. E passa o tempo. 

- Bondade dela, Vítor. – riu Leah, pondo as mãos nos ombros de Hermione – Ela tem se estripado todo jogo, coitada. 

- A prrofessorra tem rrazão. Você se machucou nestes jogos porrque querria com todas as forrças vencerr. Esse prrêmio é parra que você se sinta mais confiante... Mesmo porrque... Você sabe bem contrra quem é o jogo... 

- "Aaaaarry"... – suspirou Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

Krum sorriu e abriu a porta. No canto onde ficavam as Firebolts, viam-se quatro vassouras negras e brilhantes, de cerdas quase prateadas. Hermione, como sempre, logo após saber que iria jogar Quadribol tratou de ler tudo sobre, principalmente as revistas especializadas. Então... ela sabia o que era aquilo. Depois do espanto, ela abriu um largo sorriso e pôs as mãos na boca, dando um discreto pulinho de animação: 

- São... Ocean Winds! – exclamou, encantada – Elas sequer estão no mercado!!! 

- Sim. – afirmou Krum, com um pouquinho de orgulho – Estão em testes pelo time titularr do Chudley Cannons. Eu e a prrofessorra Málaga usamos nossa... influência.... parra conseguí-las. 

- Mas não se anime demais. – sorriu Leah – As vassouras são para você, o goleiro e os batedores. Os artilheiros ainda usarão as Firebolts. 

- Isso. – confirmou Krum – Querremos verr a Virrgínia Weasley e o Not se enfrrentando... De igual parra igual. 

- Hum... – Hermione pensou e depois perguntou – Por acaso existe alguma vaga profissional de artilheiro à vista? 

Krum apenas sorriu, e ela já soube qual era a resposta. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou as vassouras. 

- Vai serr um grrande jogo. Vocês vão jogarr na neve, sabiam? 

- N... Neve? Não sabia não... 

- Vai estarr nevando. Isso serrá o divisorr de águas. Os bons darrão conta... Os maus... 

Hermione deu uma risadinha nervosa, pedindo para não escutar o que aconteceria aos maus... 

*

Lupin se jogou no sofá exausto, passando a mão nos cabelos. Sirius andava pela sala, olhando as paredes carregadas de pergaminhos e outras tranqueiras de Azkaban. Boa parte dos objetos e das inscrições tinham sido decifradas. 

- Um Templo Sagrado perdido no meio do deserto do Saara, – murmurou Lupin. – no meio daquele oceano de areia escaldante. 

- É... – brandiu Sirius – Ele é mesmo um templo perdido. – em seguida riu, olhando Lupin – Tem tido ajuda de "forças externas"? 

- Ah, sim. – respondeu – Carlinhos Weasley e mais uns ministros do Egito... estão nos ajudando, e outros bruxos exploradores também. Eles nos ajudam bastante... Mas está difícil. Eles não estão animados para entrar no templo, caso o achem. 

- Mesmo? Não fazem idéia do que tem lá? 

- Não. Só sabemos que é muito provável que achemos as espadas do fogo por lá. Quer dizer... No deserto, qual mais estaria? 

- Hum... – murmurou Sirius, olhando um painel que há tempos vinha 'namorando' horas e horas por dia – Vocês nunca repararam que nesse desenho... Tá nevando? 

- Nevando? – murmurou Lupin, indo até Sirius. – Sempre achamos que eram sóis, por causa do Deus Rá, do sol, estar aí no... 

Sirius sorriu ao ver que Lupin parou o olhar num desenho de uma espada, onde as bolinhas ficavam ao seu redor. 

- Não está... nevando em volta dessa espada? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo. 

- Será? Então... se tiver algo a ver... É provável que não só as espadas do fogo, mas as do gelo... Também estejam lá. 

Sirius cruzou os braços, se sentindo o Sherlock Holmes. 

- Parece bom, não? Quem iria procurar uma espada de gelo no deserto? 

- Nunca! Sirius, detesto admitir. Você é um gênio. 

- Eu sei, eu sei... Eu sempre soube. Agora... Quer a ajuda do gênio aqui pra esses mapas aí? 

- Ah, claro... – agradeceu Lupin – Estou me atrapalhando muito com eles e esses Atlas que peguei na biblioteca... Podemos saber onde está o templo e qual espada está lá. Mas não o que nos espera lá. Isso é mau. 

- Isso é divertido! – Sirius olhou a cara de espanto de Lupin – Ué, não é?

*

Na colina ao lado do campo de Quadribol, Not parecia muito abatido, com a goles debaixo do braço. Já tinha se recuperado, mas não estava bem ainda. Seu ombro não se mexia bem, ele não tinha firmeza pra segurar a goles. Gina havia reparado nele, e esperou a oportunidade de ficarem a sós. Não demorou muito, ele andava muito sozinho desde o jogo.

Ele reparou que Gina se aproximava e fechou a cara. Tentava lançar a goles como uma bola de basquete, mas o ombro não ajudava.

- Olá. - disse Gina, natural. Not não respondeu. Continuou jogando a goles com dificuldade. – Quer ajuda?

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. – murmurou, mal-educado.

- Até um sonserino devia admitir isso quando chega a esse ponto, sabia? – sorriu Gina, divertida. Not virou-se, engolindo um seco.

- Que você quer? Rir da minha cara? Porque eu não vou poder mais jogar com essa droga de ombro?! Porque você vai estar muito bem, obrigado, na final, enquanto eu vou estar na arquibancada com essa merda toda?

- Não estou achando legal você ficar assim, Not. – disse Gina, séria. Not murchou – Estou triste por isso. Não quero rir da sua desgraça.

- Nenhum dos meus amigos quer saber do time. – resmungou, dando as costas de novo e engolindo um seco mais uma vez – Disseram que fui idiota de prestar atenção no jogo e não desviar do balaço.

- Você deu ouvido pra eles? Que belos amigos, você se machuca e eles somem! São um bando de idiotas.

- Não fale assim deles, sua grifinória amante de trouxas. – virou-se Not, xingando.

- Falo sim. – disse Gina, erguendo a voz, mas mantendo-se no mesmo lugar – Porque eles não vêm te ajudar a melhorar? Seu ombro não está inutilizado. É só voltar a treinar.

Not suspirou.

- Ninguém sabe me ajudar. Querem que eu desista. Mas eu... não quero deixar o time logo agora.

- Não sabem te ajudar?

- O resto do time está ocupado treinando pra final... Os médicos me passaram remédio, eles fazem uma massagem mágica, mas tá muito devagar. Não vou estar inteiro pra final.

- Eu te ajudo. – Sorriu Gina, 

- Como? – Not parou.

- Disse que te ajudo. Me dá a goles. Eu ajudo você a treinar aqui, no chão, a depois voltar a se equilibrar, a jogar pra final. Não me incomodo com isso.

- ... Jura? – espantou-se Not. Gina sorriu, afastando-se, pronta pra jogar a goles pra ele.

- Claro. Vamos, eu treino você. Quero esse ombro bom para a final. Você não vai me deixar na mão, vai?

Not ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, moleque como antes:

- Já era! Pode mandar!

*

Harry, Rony, Gina, Draco e Hermione foram chamados para uma "sessão" no Clube dos Duelos, e eles já esperavam os professores há um bom tempo. 

- Que deu neles? – perguntou Rony – Esses ordinários vão me aprontar o que? Chamar só a gente... 

- Calma, Rony, – dizia Harry – lembra que eles estão ocupados com aqueles pergaminhos? Ah, olha eles aí. 

Sirius, Lupin, Snape e Leah entravam no clube, carregando alguns pacotes grandes, amarrados com barbante. Pareciam pacotes de roupas. Colocaram-nos em cima da mesa e os alunos puderam ver que era mesmo algum tecido que tinha dentro. 

- Dia de mais um "testinho", gente. – sorriu Leah – É hora de saber quem de vocês será Auror Supremo, e quem será Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. 

- Cavaleiros do Apocalipse? – exclamou Rony, quase gemendo. 

- Calma, Rony. – riu Sirius – Leah e Snape estão conosco, esqueceu? Estão do nosso lado.Não tem porque ter medo. Aliás, é melhor ter um Auror Supremo e um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse do mesmo lado do que em lados opostos, é lógico. 

Rony olhou Snape e Leah, e tentou acreditar em Sirius. Aqueles dois não tinham cara confiável. 

- Minha mãe era uma Auror Suprema... – comentou Harry, sorrindo – Mas eu adoraria usar o uniforme de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Acho que eu me sentiria num filme dos X-men, ou do Matrix... 

- Uaaaau... – riu Hermione.

- Do quê? Da onde? – perguntou Rony. 

- Nada não, só pensei alto. 

- Nestes pacotes estão o destino de cada um de vocês. – disse Sirius, passeando pelo tablado – Em cada pacote tem uma roupa. Vocês irão pegar um deles, e irão até aqueles vestiários que colocamos ali, ó. Irão se vestir... E voltar. 

- Assim como o exame dos papéis, – continuou leah - esses tecidos nada tem, estão... 'crus'. Ao serem tocados, sentirão suas energias, e se transformarão. Não será um mero sorteio. Digamos que seja... como mágica. 

- Vamos, pegue qualquer um. – disse Sirius, animando o pessoal. 

Os alunos se adiantaram e pegaram, cada um, um pacote, e foram se vestir. Harry girava o pacote, curioso. Rony tinha medo do dele. Hermione o jogava para o alto, muito sossegada. Ao entrarem nos vestiários, Snape suspirou e se sentou numa poltrona. Leah e Sirius continuaram no tablado, ansiosos. Lupin recostou-se na poltrona de Snape. 

- Tem problema? – perguntou. Snape só resmungou algo parecido com um 'tanto faz'. 

Os alunos se demoraram. Sirius roia o dedão da mão e batia o pé no tablado. 

- Estou nervoso. – Qual será o resultado? 

- Tenho meus palpites. – disse Leah, de braços cruzados e bem mais calma que Sirius. Ela o olhou com o canto do olho, achando graça – Você parece um pai ansioso para ver o filho se apresentar no teatrinho do jardim de infância. 

- Hã? Ju... Jura? Desculpe então... 

- Imagina. – riu, com cara de sofredora – Eu bem sei como é isso. 

A porta de Rony se abriu, e ele saiu com a imponente roupa de Auror Supremo, super acanhado. 

- Arrasou, Weasley. – disse Leah. 

Rony coçou a nuca e virou-se para o vestiário de Harry, que se abria. O amigo saiu arrastando a capa branca de Auror. Sirius sorriu de orelha a orelha. 

- Harry! – exclamou Rony. 

- Rony! – exclamou Harry. 

- Somos Aurores! – vibrou Harry, jogando os braços pro alto. 

- Aurores Supremos! – completou Rony – Nóis é foda! 

Nessa hora Gina saia, vestindo um traje chinês de couro preto e bordas vermelhas. Snape estreitou o olhar, e Leah sorriu. 

- Eba! Lupin, sinto informar, mas as horas e horas de treinamento para aperfeiçoar o imbatível gatotsu da Gina vai ser usado pro nosso lado! 

- Ela... ficou bem nessa roupa. – consolou-se Lupin. 

- Você ficou bem nessa roupa mesmo. – elogiou Harry. 

- Bondade sua, Harry. – agradeceu Gina. Rony não gostou. 

- É um pouco... colada, não? 

- Está ótima, Rony. – resmungou Gina. 

Por ultimo vieram Hermione e Draco. Malfoy saiu com cara de descontente, todo de branco. 

- O quê? – protestou Rony – Eu vou ter de te aturar?! 

- Pro inferno, incompetente. – resmungou Draco. 

Nessa hora todos olharam Hermione, vindo atrás de Draco. Sirius abriu a boca. 

- Meu pai... De onde eu conheço esse mulherão? Não pode ser aquela nanica de cabelo 'pluf' e dente de coelho... 

Hermione, que vinha arrumando a luva com dificuldade, ficou da cor do cabelo de um Weasley e resmungou baixinho, desejando ter um buraco para se enfiar dentro. 

- Sirius... Por favor... 

Leah gargalhou, contente. Snape passou os dedos no queixo, sorrindo. 

- Rárárá! De que adianta estar com um número maior de Aurores se do outro lado tem a Gina e a Mione? Vocês não são de nada!   
Gina, entre Harry e Rony, cruzou os braços, onipotente. 

- É a vida. Três garotos para apanhar de duas meninas. A propósito, vocês já podem fechar a boca, antes que a baba escorra para o chão. 

- Mi-one...! – soletrou Harry, balançando a cabeça. – Loucura, loucura, loucura! 

- Loucura é o fio da minha espada, quer ver? – murmurou Hermione, passando por ele curvada como o Vitor Krum. 

- É do tipo de bruxa que não curte elogios. – disse Rony, no meio de um suspiro. 

- Do tipo que se faz de difícil... – completou Draco, ao lado de Rony, com um malicioso sorriso. 

- E quem te pediu opinião, loiro ensebado? – resmungou Rony, virando-se para Malfoy. 

Leah levantou a mão e a sacudiu no ar. 

- Quero um duelo! Quero um duelo! 

- Fica pra próxima, Leah. – lamentou Sirius – Eles têm aula agora. Vão logo, pirralhada. Vão tirar esse uniforme e pôr o outro. 

- Guardem eles naquele armário. – indicou Lupin – De agora em diante terão mais treinos separados da turma de Aurores. E lembrem-se, nada aconteceu aqui. 

Harry e Rony deram um "aaaah" decepcionado. 

- Aaaaaaaaah nada, – disse Sirius- vamos, circulando, circulando. 

No corredor iam Gina, Rony, Harry e Hermione, com Draco atrás da turma. Harry andava, mas não desgrudava os olhos da amiga sonserina. 

- Está me incomodando. – murmurou Hermione, sem jeito. 

- Foi mal. – disse Harry. Mas uma curva depois ele voltou a olha-la. 

- Eu falei sério! – resmungou. 

- Ok, Ok. – disse, virando-se para frente. Rony e Gina balançaram a cabeça, sorrindo. 

Continuaram caminhando até que Hermione sentiu um tapinha no traseiro que a fez pular de susto. Era Draco, com cara de sem-vergonha. 

- Sabe que para uma sangue-ruim você até que é bem jeitosinha, Grang... 

SOC! 

Malfoy não terminou. Levou um soco no meio da cara, dado por Hermione. Ele caiu de costas, enquanto Gina, Harry e Rony se debruçavam na muretinha para rir. 

- A próxima vez em que você puser essas mãos imundas em mim, Malfoy, eu não serei responsável pelos meus atos! – rosnou, pronta para mais um 'de direita'. 

- Ela não curte elogios, Malfoy. – riu Rony. 

- Gosto de elogios sutis e delicados, Rony. – afirmou Hermione, contando até dez. – Não esse tipo de atitude... pré-histórica.

*

A neve caiu nos dias seguintes, deixando os terrenos de Hogwarts gelados. Muito diferente dos ânimos dos estudantes, excitados com a proximidade da final do campeonato de Quadribol. 

Na véspera do jogo Harry e Rony subiam conversando animados com Hermione. Nem parecia que iam se enfrentar tão seriamente no dia seguinte. 

- Vamos trucidar vocês! – dizia Rony. 

- Hum-rum. – concordava Hermione, com um sorriso fechado na boca e muito sarcástica. 

- Vamos acabar com vocês! 

- Hum-rum. 

- Você vai ver! 

- Hum-rum. 

- Tá duvidando de mim? 

- Hum-rum. 

Rony empurrou Hermione para o lado, que riu junto de Harry. 

- Pare de me zoar! – resmungou Rony, também rindo. 

- Amanhã a gente vê no que dá. – suspirou ela. 

- Prometo não ser nocauteado. – disse Harry, erguendo a mão direita. 

- Oh, isso é bom. – sorriu a amiga. 

Os meninos se despediram de Hermione na frente do retrato da mulher gorda, mas antes que ele se fechasse, Harry voltou correndo. 

- Ué? – perguntou ela, com as mãos para trás, seguindo Rony com os olhos até ele sumir de vista. Em seguida olhou Harry – Perdeu o quê? 

- Ah, não. É que... É que eu queria dizer... Sobre você com aquela roupa de... Cavaleiro do apocalipse...

- Ahm... Quié? – resmungou de má vontade. 

- Bom... – Harry pôs a mão no queixo e ficou olhando o chão, como se buscasse as palavras certas. Até que ele chegou a uma conclusão

– É que... você fica muito bonita com ela. 

Hermione ficou parada, sem reação, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Sentiu-se meio incomodada. 

- Ah. Então... Tá, obrigada... 

Harry vibrou discretamente. 

- Yes, você não ficou brava com meu elogio. Fiquei com medo de você não gostar dele. 

- Brava? De jeito nenhum. 

- Bom...Então até o jogo de amanhã - Boa noite.

*

O campo de Quadribol estava branco de tanta neve, mas parecia mais lotado que nunca. As arquibancadas não paravam de berrar debaixo dos casacos de pele. 

Rony e Olívio quase tiveram um ataque ao ver a Sonserina de Ocean Wind, mas Harry pareceu adorar. 

- Que ótimo! – vibrou – Agora você não pode pôr a culpa na vassoura, Mione! 

- E você não pode usar um balaço como desculpa pra fugir de mim, Potter – sorriu ela, com um tom de desafio. 

- RÁ!- exclamou – Mas nem que Voldemort apareça para arrancar meu fígado! 

Lino Jordan berrava como se fosse o jogo mais importante de sua vida. 

- Griiiifinória e Soooonserina!!!!!!!A final das finais! Cláááássico dos clássicos! E, dessa vez, um confronto histórico, debaixo dessa mansa neve que cai! Eu estaria de ceroulas de tão quente que está esse estádio! 

Rony e Draco se cumprimentaram com vontade de quebrar a mão do outro, com um sorriso extremamente desafiador na boca de cada um e um olhar de "Você é um lixo, vamos destroçar você e seu time de merreca". Gina e os outros artilheiros se posicionaram. Ela sorriu ao ver que na sua frente estava Not, de volta e em forma. Ele tentou com todas as forças fazer cara de emburrado na frente dos outros sonserinos e disfarçar, mas Gina não deixou de sorrir por notar que apesar da cara carrancuda, as pontas das orelhas dele estavam vermelhas. Madame Hooch se posicionou no centro do campo com a goles na mão. Apitou e a lançou para o alto. 

- Comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeça a final do Campeonato de Quadribol de Hogwarts!!!!! – anunciou Lino Jordan, num berro. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*N.A 2*: Aehhhhhhh Aehhhhh Aehhhhhhhhh  
  



	8. CAPÍTULO 26: A Final, Afinal!

*N.A 1*= Desculpem a demora! Estou longe do meu pc com banda larga, e também tive uma pequena zona em relação aos arquivos dos meus betas! Agora vai!

**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
  
EPIS"DIO II: Quadribol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**

**--Capítulo 26--**

**A Final, Afinal!**

Madame Hooch jogou a goles para o alto e antes que Lino terminasse de dizer que o jogo havia começado, Gina e Not zuniram em direção à bola. Not levou a melhor e saiu com ela na palma da mão. Gina virou na vassoura e disparou para o lado oposto do campo. Ele foi olhar para trás para procurá-la e quando voltou a olhar para frente sentiu um tapa na mão, viu Lilá descer com a goles na mão e jogar para o outro lado. Not seguiu a trajetória e viu, do outro lado, Gina esperando o arremesso. Ela não perdeu tempo e disparou na direção das balizas. Not foi atrás, sem perder tempo, junto de Malcon. Gina olhou dos lados e viu os dois na sua cola. Por cima dela Rony passou e BAF, rebateu um balaço, obrigando Malcon a sair da reta. Mas antes que Not a alcançasse, ela mandou a bola pro gol. Draco rebateu com cara de bunda, mas... 

- Olha a Lilá ali embaixo e... GOL! Da Grifinória! Gina mandou a goles propositalmente para que Malfoy rebatesse e desse caminho livre para o ataque fulminante de Lilá! Grifinória abre o placar e a torcida vibra! 

Gina ergueu o olhar para Lino e sorriu. Quando voltava para o centro do campo atrás da goles passou ao lado de Not. 

- Você é boa - resmungou Not com cara de bravo - mas vai precisar ser melhor. 

Mais à frente Grão lançava a goles para Not. Ele ergueu o corpo para subir velozmente na vertical, quando percebeu Gina e Lilá na cola dele. Continuou veloz para cima. Já estava a mais de 20 metros quando Lilá deu um leve empurrão e ele trombou em Gina. E ficou de novo sem a goles. Resmungou e disparou de novo até a garota, na vertical. Quando passaram no nível dos gols, ele deu uma cotovelada na goles para lança-la na direção do gol. Dennis defendeu, e a mandou na trave. 

- UUUUUUHHH! - gemeu Lino, junto do estádio. - Essa foi quaaaase, Not! 

- Ele é demais! - vibrou Gina, ao lado de Lilá, que também sorria. - Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas... 

- Além disso é bonitinho - sorriu Lilá. - Pena que é mais novo que eu... 

Dennis fechou a cara para as duas e mandou a bola para Josefa. Gina e Lilá dispararam, trocando a goles entre si. Malfoy levou mais um gol porque teve de desviar de um balaço de Rony. 

- Chega disso! - gritou Malfoy. - Crabbe, Goyle, façam alguma coisa! 

Rony murmurou entre os dentes. 

- Hum... Vão começar a apelar pra porrada? Vocês, cuidado - completou, apontando as artilheiras. 

- Qual a graça de se pegar um pomo enquanto está assistindo a isso? - suspirou Hermione, deitada na Ocean Wind, lá no alto. Harry ao seu lado. 

- Tem razão. Esses dois jogam muito! Nem dá ânimo sair atrás do pomo. A gente pode perder algum lance legal. 

- Hum-rum. - concordou ela, seguindo os sonserinos com o olhar. 

- O que aqueles dois estão fazendo? - murmurou Hagrid, olhando no onióculos. Lupin e Sirius dessa vez estavam ao seu lado. - Vão ficar só assistindo? 

- Está tão bom que esquecemos que a finalidade desse jogo é capturar o pomo... - comentou Sirius. 

- A Gina é um talento tanto no Quadribol quanto nas aulas do Clube dos Duelos. Ela vai ser uma grande bruxa. - falou Lupin, orgulhoso. 

- Gostei da idéia dos testes para todos os alunos... - disse Sirius. - Tem gente que podíamos jurar que jamais subiria em uma vassoura. Lilá Brown, o Not, a Hermione! 

- Olha lá o pomo. - comentou Harry, calmamente, olhando o cantinho do campo. Hermione forçou o olhar. 

- Oh, é mesmo. 

Ficaram uns instantes olhando o solo, sem mover um músculo. 

- E aí? - perguntou ela. 

- E aí? – ele rebateu a pergunta. 

- A gente tem que ir, né? 

- Ah, é... Né? 

- Então... Vamos. Você primeiro. 

- Por quê? 

- Você achou o pomo. Além disso, se sairmos juntos... Será fácil demais te ultrapassar. 

Hermione disse isso num malvado sorriso. Harry fez cara de injustiçado. 

- Sua exibicionista! Vou pegar esse pomo na tua frente! E vai ser o maior mico da sua vida! 

- Vai com fé. - respondeu. 

Harry disparou. As arquibancadas olharam animadas. Pouco depois foi Hermione. Havia um feitiço em volta de todos os jogadores para que não se congelassem durante o jogo. O uniforme, pra começar, era bem mais pesado. O feitiço que os envolvia protegia do vento gelado. Quando os dois dispararam atrás do pomo foi como se estivessem dentro de duas esferas de fogo. Antes que a neve chegasse próximo à pele deles, o feitiço "esquentava o ar", desviando. Ao diminuir a velocidade, o escudo parecia sumir, mas era só aumentar a velocidade que ele novamente aparecia, deixando um rastro de fagulhas laranjas. 

- É a vez dos apanhadores! - anunciou Lino. - Olhem a velocidade de uma Ocean! Está chegando muito perto da Firebolt de Potter! Vai lá, Potter! 

Harry encurralou o pomo e quando viu Hermione na sua cola passou a mão nele. Mas a bolinha escapou e deu vantagem a Hermione. Ele resmungou e correu para cima, atrás dela. Mas antes que pudessem se aproximar do pomo, dois balaços voaram até eles. 

- Ah, CRISTO! - xingou a sonserina, vendo o tchauzinho de Rony. - Palhaço... 

- Tsc. Perdemos o pomo. - resmungou Harry, olhando pro lado. 

O duelo entre artilheiros continuava. Dennis lançava um olhar quase assassino para Not toda vez que o mal humorado de cabelos azuis se aproximava do gol. 

- Devíamos mandar um balaço no meio da cabeça desse imbecil. - murmurou para Parvati Patil. 

- Sem essa, Dennis. - disse Parvati. - A gente não é desse tipo de jogador. 

- Mas a Sonserina é! 

- Então vamos ensiná-la a jogar. - sorriu, indo até Rony, que a chamava. 

- Vamos derrubar essa Weasley e mostrar pra ela qual o seu lugar. - rosnou Draco para Crabbe e Goyle. Em seguida olhou Not. - Hey, Not. Você, trate de bater mais nela. Não precisa ficar com dó. Tire-a do seu caminho logo. Com uma fratura será difícil continuar jogando. Quero ela fora do campo. 

Not voltou a olhar para frente e voou até o alto. Em seguida olhou para baixo, com o olhar estreito nas artilheiras da Grifinória. E deu um meio sorriso. 

- Não mesmo... 

- A Sonserina começa a pegar pesado! - disse Lino, bravo. - Os batedores grandalhões não param de mandar balaços para as artilheiras! Querem tirar Gina de campo por que ela é melhor que os seus três juntos? Jogo sujo, imbecis! Ah... Pegar mais leve, professora? Tudo bem... 

Hermione reparou que Not não desgrudava do pé de Gina. Aonde ela voava ele estava em sua cobertura. Isso dificultou muito o trabalho de Crabbe e Goyle. 

- Not está meio mal. - comentou Harry. - Será que é o frio? Ele anda, anda atrás de Gina... Mas quase não pega a goles. 

- Ele está... protegendo a Gina. - disse Hermione, estudando a tática do companheiro de time. - Assim Crabbe e Goyle não podem acertá-la... Ou pelo menos maneiram na força com medo de acertá-lo. Bem... Acho que ele quer ter uma disputa de verdade contra ela. 

Not continuava a voar quase ao lado de Gina. Até que ela levantou vôo e ficou quase no centro do campo. Olhou para trás. 

- Até quando vai ficar me bajulando? 

Ela parou junto dele e ficou à sua frente, a goles no braço. Not ficou muito carrancudo ao escutar o que ela disse. 

- Não estou pra perder meu tempo bajulando você... 

Gina sorriu, erguendo a goles no ar. 

- Ah, não? Então por que ainda não pegou essa goles? 

- Momentos de reflexão entre artilheiros! - disse Lino, achando interessante. Ninguém se aproximou dos dois. Nem batedor, nem artilheiro. - Por acaso está querendo convidar a jovem Weasley para o baile de formatura, Not? Então... Fale com o capitão. 

Se Not estava bravo agora estava muito mais. Gina riu e balançou a goles. Not avançou e ela desviou. Eles ficaram brincando de "bobinho" um tempão. Gina desviava, passava a goles por detrás das costas numa habilidade de malabarista, e Not, cada vez mais furioso, tentava pegar a bola. Até que ele juntou Gina pelo colarinho. 

- Pare de me fazer de bobo! - rosnou. Gina riu, com a goles no alto da mão. 

- Então pare de ficar mal humorado. Tenha esportiva, divirta-se! Oh, droga! 

Malcon passava veloz por Gina e catou a goles. Ela ficou muito decepcionada, Not resmungou e voou atrás de Malcon. 

- Me dê essa goles! - pediu. 

- Você vai perdê-la de novo, imbecil! - disse Malcon. 

- Não vou, não! 

- Jogue sério ao invés de poupar e bajular essa Weasley nojenta! 

- Eu não estou bajulando a Weasley! 

- Então deixe a gente derrubar ela da vassoura! 

Not freou e olhou para trás. As três artilheiras passaram zunindo por ele atrás de Malcon, mas não conseguiram evitar o gol. Not respirou fundo e olhou Hermione, vindo ao seu lado. 

- Minhocas carnívoras na cabeça, Not? - sorriu. - Por acaso está escondendo o jogo? 

- Não. - disse depressa. - Não estou. Acontece que essa Weasley é muito boa. 

- Você é tão bom quanto ela. Jogue seu jogo e esqueça do resto. 

- Eles querem machucá-la. - justificou. E ao dizer o resto da frase desviou os olhos de Hermione. - E eu não quero... ela fora do jogo. 

- Bom... - disse ela, pensativa e sorriu. - Então esqueça do jogo e preocupe-se com o resto. 

- Não quero vencê-la usando a força. Se eu vencer essa partida sabendo que ela está fora não vou me sentir bem. Não vou me sentir bom o bastante. 

- Ok. Boa sorte, então. - e subiu atrás de Harry. 

* 

- Rony não vai gostar de saber disso. - riu Mione para Harry. 

- Por quê? - perguntou. 

- Acho que a Gina arranjou um "fã". Um fã de cabelo azul espetado. 

- Ah!... - resmungou, olhando Not. - Bem, então a recíproca é verdadeira. Gina está encantada com as habilidades dele há uns dois jogos, até ajudou ele quando machucou o ombro. Rony quer se descabelar. 

- Ele precisa perder um pouco do preconceito. - sorriu a amiga. - No meio daquele antro de cobras existe uma meia dúzia de gente boa. Eu, por exemplo. 

- Convencida. 

- Sou mesmo. 

- O pomo! 

- Hey! 

Os dois dispararam para o alto. O pomo voava desesperado. 

- Mais uma vez Harry e Hermione estão lado a lado! Opa, olha os batedores da Sonserina em suas Oceans rebatendo os balaços! Desviem, desviem! 

Harry e Hermione faziam vários ziguezagues para escapar dos balaços. Com as Oceans era fácil Crabbe e Goyle rebaterem e em poucos segundos estarem do outro lado, rebatendo os balaços de novo. 

- Mas esses caras são mesmo uns.... Akh! - xingava a moça, a cada desviada brusca que tinha que dar. - Maneirem, seus... Ah! 

- Não temos saída a não ser desviar... Ih! Mione! - dizia Harry, também ziguezagueando pelo campo. 

- Que leveza! Que agilidade! Esses apanhadores são TUDO que alguém deseja ver em campo! E... Teeempo! Hora de um intervalo! Uau! Três horas de partida! O tempo simplesmente voou! Por causa do frio os jogadores vão para as tendas se esquentarem. Quinze minutos, minha gente! 

Hermione chegou na tenda passando a mão na franja suada e bufando. 

- Malfoy, querido... - resmungou para Draco, sentado num sofá, tomando chocolate quente com conhaque. - Poderia parar com essa idiotice de balaços? Olha meu estado! A temperatura... Está pelo menos de dez graus negativos e você me faz ficar ziguezagueando sem parar? Meus reflexos já estão retardados! 

- Granger... - disse Malfoy, tirando a xícara da boca e a olhando de cima embaixo. - _Você inteira é retardada_. 

Hermione respondeu com uma careta. Not estava brigando com Crabbe e Goyle. Ele não queria que ninguém jogasse pesado. Enquanto isso Rony, Harry e Gina conversavam tranqüilamente e riam, tomando o chocolate. Hermione se sentou na outra ponta do sofá de Malfoy, com um chocolate quente e suspirou, relaxando os músculos. Krum se aproximou. 

- Esse jogo está marravilhoso. - disse animado e todo encapotado. - Ninguém sabe quem irrá ganharr. Os arrtilheirros, os apanhadorres... Estão todos no mesmo nível. Os prrofissionais estão superr animados. 

- Ryan já me elogiou muito - gabou-se Malfoy -, creio ter uma grande chance na seleção. É claro. 

- Eunice Murray está muito entusiasmada com você e Potterr, Herrmione - sorriu Krum. Draco fechou a cara. 

- Uau... É uma honra. Harry já sabe disso? Ele vai adorar. 

- Bem... O jogo vai começarr novamente. Boa sorrte parra vocês, estarrei de olho parra ajudarr. 

Krum saiu junto de Olívio, que falava com a Grifinória. Os jogadores voltaram para o campo, agora com protetores de pele nas orelhas, fora as botas e luvas peludas que já usavam. 

Antes de levantarem vôo, Draco murmurou para Crabbe e Goyle. 

- Não se esqueçam do combinado. 

- Hehe, claro, Draco. - riu Goyle. 

Not olhava o trio desconfiado e partiu para o ar junto deles. Ventava mais do que antes e começava a nevar, como se fosse uma garoa de flocos de neve. 

- Reeeeecomeça o jogo! - dizia Lino, deixando a xícara no balcão. - Os artilheiros estão animados! Olha! Vai, Lilá! Passou para Josefa, opa, olha que roubada, Grão! Passou para Malcon, que devolv... Ops, Lilá rouba no meio do caminho e foi... Not! O garoto "porco-espinho supersônico"! Vai desviando, desviando, e gol! Tsc, tsc, tome providências, Weasley! Ops! Quase leva um balaço, heim, Hermione? Ah, não precisa olhar feio para Crabbe. É difícil distinguir um jogador de verde de um de vermelho mesmo... Ahn? Daltônico, professora Minerva? É, talvez... Mesmo porque é fácil confundir Harry e Hermione. Eles são... Iguais, né? Hehehe! É, foi uma ótima piada, hehehe. Sim! Oh! Os artilheiros! 

Malcon e Grão tentavam acotovelar Gina, que mantinha a goles protegida. Not veio voando do outro lado do campo. Os dois forçaram Gina a mudar de rota. 

- Mas que merd...? - Rony olhava os três e viu Crabbe e Goyle atrás dos balaços. - Ah, não! Cuidado! 

Not mordeu os lábios e deitou na vassoura. Os batedores mandaram os balaços com muita força até Gina. 

- Vai! - gritou Malcon. 

- Agora! - berrou Grão. 

Os dois voaram para os lados. Gina olhou para cima e deu de cara com os balaços. Já era tarde. 

- Gina! - berrou Rony. 

Gina fechou os olhos e tentou se proteger. Not a agarrou por trás, pela gola da capa, com a mão direita. Em seguida ergueu o braço esquerdo como escudo para os dois. Um balaço acertou em cheio o braço, moendo a proteção. O segundo acertou em cheio a cabeça de Not, fazendo-o tombar junto de Gina na maior velocidade. Gina enterrou a cara na neve fofa. Not ainda saiu "catando cavaco", rolando na neve, e só parando a uns bons oito metros da garota. Imediatamente o apito soou. 

Gina ergueu o rosto cheio de neve, balançou a cabeça e olhou em volta. Focalizou Not. 

- Mas o quê... Not? Not! 

Ela se ergueu um pouco zonza e foi até ele. O estádio berrava sem parar. Ela parou e o olhou. Ele não se mexia e continuava enterrado na neve. Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado, sem saber o que fazer. Hermione e Harry se olharam preocupados. 

- Not? Tudo bem? Not...? - Gina, com um pouco de medo, aproximou a mão dele. Pôs sobre seu ombro e balançou levemente. O corpo estava mole. Ela então pôs mais uma, mas nada dele se mover ou gemer. - Hey, Not! Acorde, moleque! 

Ela puxou os cabelos arrepiados que lhe cobriam o rosto e viu que sua cabeça sangrava, e muito. Ela sentiu o estômago embrulhar e o virou devagar, para ver seu rosto. Estava desacordado, com aquele machucado na cabeça e no braço esquerdo. Sentiu os médicos caírem apressados ao seu lado, enquanto Rony a puxava para cima. Viu todo o time no chão, um pouco longe de Not, para não atrapalhar o trabalho dos enfermeiros. Krum chegou muito preocupado, passando a mão na testa e bem mais carrancudo que o costume. 

- Como meu jogadorr está, doutorr? 

Madame Pomfrey chegou aflita e agachou ao lado de Not. Os médicos agora olhavam a cabeça dele, enquanto a fratura do braço já tinha sido imobilizada por um feitiço. 

- Será que ele está bem? - murmurou Gina, mordendo o dedo. Harry pôs a mão no ombro dela e a puxou para perto do time da Grifinória. Rony não gostava do que via. 

- Canalhas! - xingava. - Iam jogar sujo contra a minha irmã! Ah se eles a acertassem... 

Harry desviou os olhos e viu Hermione faiscando de raiva. Correu até Crabbe e Goyle e começou a gritar com eles sem parar, e Harry podia jurar que dali a pouco ela viraria um murro em algum deles. Ou nos dois. 

- O que vocês estão pensando da vida?! - berrava. Malfoy chegou atrás dela. Mione virou e agarrou Draco pelo colarinho, rosnando entre os dentes. - Tem idéia do que VOCÊ fez, Malfoy?! Me dê um bom motivo para eu não... 

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! - gritou Madame Pomfrey, segurando a cabeça de Not, quase histérica. - Vocês... potencializaram os balaços para atingir Virgínia Weasley! 

Krum arregalou os olhos para os batedores. Hermione largou Malfoy. 

- Vocês... Meu Deus... - murmurou a enfermeira. 

- Ma... Madame Pomfrey - perguntou Gina, sentindo um desconforto no estômago. - Ele... está... bem? 

A enfermeira não respondeu, balançou a cabeça com um leve desespero e quase histérica. 

- Levem esse menino logo daqui! Vamos! Levem! 

Gina e Harry deram um passo para trás para dar passagem aos médicos, que colocaram Not numa maca. 

- Andem logo! Antes que... 

Os médicos saíram de campo deixando uma sensação horrível no lugar e todos em silêncio. Gina mordeu os dedos com mais força para não deixar o medo tomar conta de si. 

Madame Hooch mandou Crabbe e Goyle para detenção. A ser cumprida. Severamente cumprida. Mas, antes, o jogo deveria continuar. Harry lançou o olhar para os times, que pegavam suas vassouras. Malfoy mantinha o nariz empinado. A neve caía sem parar. Olhou para o lado e viu Hermione andando a passos pesados e possessa da vida. Antes de chegar perto de Harry, passou ao lado da vassoura que estava no chão. Continuou andando e, ao passar exatamente por cima dela, apenas abriu a mão, sem sequer dizer "suba", e a vassoura prontamente subiu para sua mão. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Hermione não era uma "domadora de vassouras" exatamente eficaz. Mas naquela hora... 

- Vamos acabar logo com esse jogo. - resmungou ao passar por Harry, sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy. Ela estava realmente muito brava. 

- Torcemos pela recuperação da grande revelação do ano, Not! - disse um Lino Jordan muito diferente. Parecia que anunciava um velório. - Vamos recomeçar o jogo! Sonserina tem um jogador a menos... - e, de repente, seu rosto se iluminou. - Então... A festa é sua, Weasley! 

Gina, claro, não gostou do comentário. Mesmo sem Not no jogo, a Grifinória não conseguia ir muito adiante. Gina parecia ter medo. O que não acontecia com a Sonserina, que pegava pesado sem sentir a falta do artilheiro. 

- Babacas escrotos. - resmungou Rony. - Se fosse um jogador meu... 

- Não seria um jogador nosso, Rony. - disse Parvati. - Nós nunca faríamos isso. Nunca precisaríamos disso. 

Sonserina disparou no placar. A vantagem antes era 10 pontos para Grifinória, agora eram 70 para Sonserina. 

- Tsc, que saco... - resmungou Hermione, mais calma, mas não menos carrancuda. - Esse jogo está uma porcaria sem Not. 

O pomo subiu entre ela e Harry, que se olharam. Harry engoliu em seco. Hermione estreitou o olhar. E deu um meio sorrisinho. 

- Bem... Está na hora de acabar com essa lenga-lenga, Harry. Até. 

Harry disparou ao mesmo tempo que ela atrás do pomo. 

- Eu não vou desviar até pegar essa droga de pomo! - berrou a apanhadora, à frente de Harry. 

- E nem eu! - gritou, agarrado à vassoura. 

- Os apanhadores estão em um racha pelo pomo! - berrou Lino. - Não vão desgrudar do pé dele! Os balaços! Eles continuam atrás do pomo! É uma perseguição implacável! 

As arquibancadas se ergueram e começaram a gritar sem parar. O escudo contra o frio trabalhava como nunca, deixando um rastro pelo campo. Harry e Hermione continuavam firmes. Foram até o fim do campo e deram uma brusca volta, invertendo a trajetória. O pomo iniciou uma descida frenética para o chão, na diagonal. Os dois se olharam, atrás do pomo. Continuaram em linha reta e o pomo embaixo deles. Se olharam novamente e sabiam que não tinham outra alternativa. Agarraram-se á única e desesperada saída que tinham no momento. 

- Eles... _saltaram_! - berrou Lino. - Os apanhadores estão em queda livre pelo pomo! 

Harry e Hermione calcularam direitinho. Saltaram da vassoura em queda livre, na direção do pomo. Desceram como um bala, carregaram o pomo juntos e abriram um buraco na neve, como um míssil, espalhando neve para todo o lado. 

- Nossa! - exclamou Rony. - O que deu neles?! 

O estádio novamente parou, junto com os jogadores. Harry estava caído de costas no chão, no meio do buraco da neve. Hermione em cima dele, a cabeça em seu peito. E os braços dos dois esticados para cima, as duas mãos fechadas, uma em cima da outra. Segurando com toda a força do mundo. Harry gemeu e abriu um dos olhos. Balançou a cabeça e olhou a sua mão, junta à da amiga. Ela tirou o nariz de seu peito e também olhou as mãos. Em seguida olhou Harry. Os dois ofegantes de tanta adrenalina. O corpo inteiro doendo. Harry podia sentir o calor da respiração dela e a ponta gelada do seu nariz no dele. Ele deu um sorriso. 

- Você está com bafo de chocolate. - riu. Hermione tomou fôlego, mole de cansaço. 

- É... Você também está. 

Todos esperavam uma reação. Os dois olharam novamente as mãos. Ela abriu vagarosamente as suas. Entre seus dedos, os de Harry. Então foi a vez dele abrir as mãos. E, dentro delas, o pomo. Hermione suspirou. Harry abriu um largo sorriso. 

- Ele... _pegou o pomo_ - disse Mione, olhando os lados. 

- Pe... Pegou? - murmurou Rony. Uma felicidade gigantesca o consumiu de dentro pra fora, e ele explodiu - HARRY PEGOU O POMO! 

Priiiiiiiiii - fez o apito de Madame Hooch, tirando os óculos e erguendo a mão para o alto. 

- Vitória da Grifinória! 

O estádio explodiu. Lino berrou escandaloso. 

- HARRY PEGOU O POMO! GRIFIN"RIA VENCE A COPA DE QUADRIBOL! 

Hermione saiu de cima dele, que foi imediatamente agarrado pelo time. 

- Nós vencemos! Nós vencemos! Nós vencemos! Nós vencemos! Nós vencemos! Nós vencemos! Nós vencemos! - repetia Rony aos gritos, abraçando Harry com todas as forças. 

Em seguida os outros jogadores se jogaram em cima dos dois. O bolo vermelho pulava sem parar. A amiga se levantou, passou a mão na franja e, atrás dela, Sonserina descia das vassouras. 

- Yyyyyyyrrrrrraaaaa! - berrou Sirius, pulando no meio do bolinho vermelho, seguido de Lupin e Hagrid, que, claro, jogou todo mundo no chão. 

McGonagall aplaudia sem parar e quase se atirava do camarote. Os profissionais aplaudiam sem parar. Eunice sorria de orelha a orelha. Cho tinha um discreto, porém satisfeito sorriso, enquanto aplaudia. Olívio fazia parte do bolinho que rolava na neve. Krum chegou junto ao time derrotado. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, tinha um grande sorriso na habitual cara carrancuda. 

- Foi um jogo extrraorrdinárrio! Não tenho palavrras parra dizerr a vocês. Mantiverram-se firrmes durrante todo o jogo. Apesarr da jogada suja... - disse isso olhando um Malfoy com cara de quem cheirou alguma coisa beeeem fedida. - Vocês forram demais. Especialmente Not... E você, Herrmione. 

- É... Né? - suspirou ela, desanimada. 

* 

A Grifinória erguia a taça de Quadribol no alto, a torcida junto dos jogadores, Gina, Rony e Harry sendo jogados para cima, quase chorando de felicidade. Era tudo que Harry podia querer. Sair de Hogwarts campeão. Era tudo que Rony sonhava. Ser popular. A mulherada berrando seu nome, o nome do capitão, o nome do campeão. Abraçava Harry e chorava, esmurrando o peito do amigo de tanta felicidade. 

Quando os jogadores foram deixados mais à vontade e a festa se espalhou pelo campo, deixando uma brecha para eles, Harry jogou o olhar para a Sonserina, saindo do campo, junto de Krum. Harry se desvencilhou da multidão e correu até Hermione. 

- Mione! Mione! - chamou. Ela estava olhando o chão, e ergueu o olhar com um meio sorriso. - Você não vem festejar com a gente? 

Hermione o olhou como se fosse óbvia a resposta. Harry lembrou do "pequeno detalhe", passou a mão na testa e perguntou, ofegante. 

- Você... não está feliz? - perguntou. Ela deu de ombros. 

- Hum... Metade sim. 

- ...Metade? 

- É... Uma parte de mim está muito, muito feliz por você. Por Rony. Estou super feliz por ver meus amigos serem campeões, claro que estou orgulhosa de vocês! Mas... 

- Mas...? - Harry não entendia. Ela era amiga deles, devia estar pulando com os outros. Hermione respirou fundo e falou, ainda sorrindo. 

- Mas... A minha casa perdeu, Harry. A Sonserina foi derrotada. Eu queria vencer, também... Eu joguei para isso. 

Harry ficou quieto. Estava tão contente que tinha esquecido disso. Quando estava feliz ele sempre esquecia disso. 

- Vá comemorar, Harry! - animou a amiga, batendo as mãos no peito de Harry, sorrindo. - Ande logo! Vocês são campeões! Não vejo um jogo bom desse desde o quarto ano, quando conhecemos Krum! Vai, menino! Vou pro meu quarto, quero tomar um banho quente e me enfiar nas cobertas, que hoje não tenho mais aulas até o treino da noite com a Leah! 

Harry sorriu para a amiga e voltou para festa. No vestiário ela encontrou o time conversando até que bem animadinho pruma turma de derrotados. Krum puxava tanta conversa sobre os lances da partida que os artilheiros ficavam excitados demais. Crabbe e Goyle já tinham ido pro "corredor da morte". Ela silenciosamente chegou no armário dos materiais. No armário do lado, Malfoy, sem camisa, juntava as coisas. Hermione não deixou de notar que ele era tão magro e branco que lembrava uma perereca. Não conseguiu agüentar e soltou um risinho. Draco, do seu lado, parou de mexer no armário. A apanhadora olhou com o canto do olho, mas não dava para vê-lo, porque a porta separava os dois. Ela mordeu os lábios para não rir de novo e juntou os livros. 

- Foi... - murmurou, contendo a risada. - um jogo... equilibrado. 

Malfoy fechou a porta do armário com força, pôs o braço nele, apoiando-se, a mão na cintura, e olhou fixamente Hermione, que tentou prender os olhos seus nos dele para não sentar no chão de tanto rir da macabra visão de Draco Malfoy sendo um animago perereca em sua mente. 

- Você não acha que eu vou te agradecer, né? - rosnou, com o olhar faiscando de raiva. 

- Não esperava tamanha humanidade de você. Pf... 

- Qual a graça? 

Hermione só não soltou a gargalhada na cara de Draco porque Krum chegou nos dois. 

- Como estão? 

- "timos. - disse Hermione. 

- Derrotados. - rosnou Malfoy. 

- Não seja tão cruel - riu ela, batendo as costas da mão no peito de Draco. Em seguida ela mordeu a boca com muito mais força, sentiu os olhos se encherem de água e cruzou os braços. Malfoy também estava gelado como uma perereca. Tentou manter o olhar em Krum. 

- Foi um golpe de sorrte, de Potterr. Ele é mesmo um grrande jogadorr. 

- Ah, com certeza. Sei disso desde o primeiro ano. - sorriu Hermione, descruzando os braços e se distraindo, sumindo da cabeça a visão da perereca, digo, do Malfoy sem camisa. 

Krum cruzou os braços, olhando-a. 

- Você não _facilitou_ parra Potterr, facilitou? 

- Eu? Imagina! Nunca! Acredite, ele é mesmo bom. Muito bom! Ele é um dos melhores jogadores que eu... 

- Parem com essa conversa nojenta antes que eu vomite nos seus pés! - rosnou Malfoy, saindo do vestiário com as coisas embaixo do braço e blusa de lã. Hermione virou para Draco e disse o que lhe veio na cabeça. 

- Ah, Malfoy! Tá estressado? Vai trepar! 

Em seguida sentiu um frio na espinha, tinha esquecido que Krum estava ali. Ela pôs as mãos na boca, morrendo de vergonha. Krum a olhou rindo. 

- De.. Desculpa, Vítor! - murmurou, vermelhinha. 

- Posso... dizerr uma coisa muito grrossa e indiscrreta parra você? 

Hermione deu de braços. Krum riu, erguendo o olhar pra Malfoy, que saía do lugar. 

- Ninguém nesse mundo consegue desestrressar trrepando com Pansy Parrkinson. 

Hermione não agüentou, caiu na risada, junto de Krum. 

* 

Gina se sentou junto de Hermione, Harry e Rony, no finzinho do jantar. Dois dias depois da vitória, Hogwarts estava bem menos movimentada, porque o pessoal voltava para casa no feriado de fim de ano. 

- E aí?... - falou, sentando-se. Olhou meio angustiada para Hermione. - Você sabe... do Not? 

Rony e Harry se olharam. A sonserina, desanimada, ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

- Ah... Bom... Ele está... na ala hospitalar. Desacordado. 

Isso era óbvio. Hermione desconfiou do olhar que recebera. Ela suspirou. 

- Ok, tudo bem... Ele não está bem. 

Gina ficou estática, olhando-a. 

- Como... não? 

- Bom... - começou a morena, sem jeito. - Ele não é... como posso dizer... "preparado" como nós, Gina... Se eu, você, Rony ou Harry tivéssemos levado aquela pancada, o máximo que aconteceria seria um ou dois dias desacordados na ala hospitalar. Mas ele... é um bruxo de dezesseis anos que só cumpre tarefas bobas do dia a dia. E além do mais... Os balaços estavam cinco vezes mais poderosos. 

- Cinco?! - gemeu Rony. - Mas o que aqueles babacas têm na cabeça? 

- Vão ficar o resto do ano de detenção. Ajudando os elfos domésticos nas tarefas mais nojentas possíveis. - e abriu um sorriso enorme. 

- Viva o F.A.L.E.! - vibrou Rony. Mas em seguida voltaram a ficar preocupados com a expressão de Gina. 

- Gina... - murmurou Harry ao vê-la olhando o prato com os olhos brilhando. - Não fique assim... 

- A culpa... é minha, de ele estar assim... - e rapidamente secou uma lágrima com as costas da mão. - Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... Eu não deixaria aquilo acontecer. 

Hermione suspirou olhando o teto de braços cruzados. Os floquinhos de neve flutuavam nele. Gina cerrou os dentes. 

- E se... algo de ruim acontecer? 

- Bom... - disse ela, voltando a olhar Gina. - Leah me ensinou uma grande coisa: **_não existe destino. Existe escolha_**_. _Você tem um caminho traçado, sim, mas nele é você quem decide o que faz. Not decidiu aquilo naquela hora, eu o conheço, ninguém o faria mudar de idéia. Ele está feliz por ter feito o que fez. 

Todos se olharam. 

- Not podia ser um sonserino como todos os outros, que a gente passa do lado e acha que ele olha com cara de superior. Mas ele é um grande jogador de Quadribol. Ele detesta jogo sujo. Ele quis fazer aquilo, de propósito, pra melar o plano de Malfoy. 

Gina ainda ficou olhando Hermione. Queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, mas não sabia o quê. Não tinha como. Até que Hermione pôs o dedo no queixo e teve uma idéia. 

- Bem... Você pode ficar com ele, Gina, fazendo companhia enquanto ele não acorda. 

- O... Quê? - murmurou. 

- Vá lá, ele fica muito tempo sozinho, num quarto especial da ala hospitalar... por ser um caso... _delicado_, ele está separado enquanto não acorda. Vá lá e fique fazendo companhia para ele. Aposto que ele vai adorar ter alguém com quem "conversar". 

- Você está sugerindo que a minha... - começou Rony. Harry imediatamente interrompeu, pontuando bem alto e firme. 

- É uma ótima idéia, Gina. Se você quer falar com ele, ter notícias, vá lá vê-lo quando não tiver aula. 

- Será... que eu posso? - perguntou, estalando os dedos. 

- Claro! - disse Hermione, animada. - Hoje vocês não têm aula, né? Eu lembro que não. Vá lá, converse com Madame Pomfrey. 

Gina ainda ficou alguns instantes sentada. Olhou os amigos, quase sorrindo. 

- Bom... Então, eu vou... Tchau. Até. - e se levantou, animada. 

Harry e Rony a seguiram com o olhar até sair do Salão Principal. Depois Harry olhou Hermione, sorrindo. 

- Que bom que você a animou. 

- Tsc, minha irmã com um sonserino. - ralhou Rony. - Nossa tradição grifinória será manchada para sempre. Bom... Pelo menos ele é bom de jogo. 

- Ela vai ficar feliz em poder visitar o... ahn... amigo. - riu Harry, olhando Rony. - Hehe... Pelo menos até ele ficar bom e acordar. 

Olharam a amiga e ela não estava feliz. Com os braços cruzados e expressão levemente deprimida. Respirou fundo. 

- Não sei... se devia ter feito isso... - murmurou, erguendo o olhar para os amigos. 

- Ué? - perguntou Harry, preocupando-se. Rony se ergueu da cadeira. - Por quê? 

- Not não vai mais acordar. - disse Mione, olhando os amigos e suspirando. - Ele está... _morrendo_. 

Harry e Rony fecharam a expressão e se ergueram no banco. 

- Ele está... _o qu_? - murmurou Harry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*N.A 2*: Tá ficando bom!!! :P  
  



	9. CAPÍTULO 27: Rancores de Leah Málaga

*N.A 1*= É nóis! Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto, e se você está ansioso pra conhecer a "família Málaga" na fase Brasil... agradeça a este capítulo, porque foi fazendo ele que me veio a família da professora mais insana de Hogwarts... :P 

**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
  
EPIS"DIO II: Quadribol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**

**--Capítulo 27--**

**Rancores de Leah Málaga**

Hermione mirava um pontinho num grosso tronco de árvore, segurando uma espada nas mãos, como se medisse alguma coisa. Ela respirou fundo e encolheu o corpo, na posição de gatotsu, mirando o longínquo pontinho. Disparou na velocidade do vento e enterrou a espada na árvore, como uma lança. Mas não no pontinho. Parou olhando-o desapontada. Leah, sentada numa pedra ao lado, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados, soltou um suspiro. 

- Gina Weasley faz isso de olhos fechados e as mãos amarradas nas costas. E acerta o alvo. 

- É fácil falar... – resmungou a aprendiz, tirando a espada da árvore. 

- É fácil fazer. – espetou Leah, abrindo os olhos. – Pra você é fácil. Só não faz porque não quer. 

- Quando é que você vai desconfiar... – resmungou, olhando o céu – que eu não sou uma bruxa tão poderosa assim? 

- Quando é que você vai pôr nessa sua cabeça grande... que você é capaz? 

Leah se levantou e parou na frente de Hermione. 

- Você conseguiu uma coisa incrível, - falou - você é capaz de usar a técnica do kaiten kembu com uma só espada. Esse estilo, se você se esqueceu... 

- ...É usada só com duas espadas, é seu estilo, é sua técnica mais apurada. – completou Hermione, como um gravador – Já sei, já sei. Sei também que a única bruxa que foi capaz de usar essa técnica... foi Lílian Potter. E que ela foi a única capaz de repeti-la... com uma só espada. 

- Lílian executou uma única vez esse golpe. – disse Leah, olhando para baixo e resmungando entre os dentes – Ela o _imitou_. Agora você o faz... Naturalmente. 

- Eu não sou uma bruxa tão boa quanto Lílian foi, Leah, eu... 

Hermione parou ao sentir o olhar de Leah. Ela serrou as sobrancelhas para falar numa voz muito sombria: 

- Você não é uma bruxa como Lílian. Você é melhor. 

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto voltava ao ponto de partida com Leah. Leah parou na posição em que Hermione estava. A aluna suspirou. 

- Ah, dá um tempo... Lílian era uma bruxa tão boa quanto você. 

Nessa hora Leah disparou num gatotsu. Mas os golpes pareceram partir antes dela. E não foi só um. Foram nove. Nove feixes de luzes amarelas que atravessaram a árvore, transformando seu grosso tronco em um queijo suíço e fazendo folhas e punhados de neve caírem do alto das árvores. E Leah parou no meio do caminho. Sequer chegou até o troco. Hermione ficou boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer. Leah guardou a espada e olhou-a furiosamente. 

- Jamais me compare à Lílian Potter. 

E deu as costas. A aluna ficou parada, com a pulga atrás da orelha. Não se conteve. 

- Leah... Por quê você a odeia tanto? 

Leah parou. Virou-se para Hermione e pensou antes de agir. Abriu o terno negro e Hermione pôde ver seis grandes cicatrizes, que cortavam o corpo de Leah de uma ponta a outra, três de cada lado. 

- Essas são as cicatrizes do dia em que ela conseguiu imitar a minha seqüência de seis. 

- Bem... – murmurou Hermione, engasgada – esse é o motivo para o seu... ódio. 

- "dio não seria a palavra correta... Existe muito mais coisa entre Lílian e eu do que você pode imaginar. – disse natural, abotoando o paletó. 

Hermione tentou mudar o caminho do assunto. 

- Pelo que eu ouvi dela... Ela não parecia ter motivos para colecionar inimigos. Pelo menos que estivessem do lado de Dumbledore. 

Leah olhou-a de sobre o ombro. 

- Tem razão. Ela não tem motivos para ser odiada. Eu tenho. 

Hermione deu de ombros. 

- Bom... Isso não me importa. Todo mundo tem uma ou duas coisas ruins nem seu passado. Quem não tiver pecado que atire a primeira pedra. 

Um breve instante e Leah virou-se para Hermione. Foi até um tronco de árvore e se sentou. 

- Estaria disposta... a escutar o que eu tenho a dizer sobre mim? 

A aluna se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, mas não teve coragem de dizer que não. 

- Por onde eu poderia começar? – perguntou-se Leah, olhando para o alto das árvores. – Poderia começar me fazendo de vítima, dizendo que sou uma pessoa infeliz, injustiçada... Posso dizer que só tenho tido motivos para sofrer nessa vida. Que vim a este mundo para pagar por tudo que eu _não _cometi. Aliás, cometi, sim, mas pago pelos pecados de mais alguém. Posso dizer para você que sou uma coitada, que sofro muito, e que conto nos dedos das mãos os momentos de felicidade que tive na vida. Mas não. Eu não quero ninguém passando a mão na minha cabeça. Eu nunca levei nenhum troco sem razão. Eu não levo uma pancada na cabeça sem lembrar de um motivo do passado que me diga "Ah, é por isso que você está levando essa porrada, lembra? Então cale a boca e agradeça." 

Hermione torceu o nariz. Leah abriu as pernas e pôs os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando pro chão. 

- Eu fui má, Hermione. – falou, sem um pingo de emoção ou arrependimento – Eu fui tão cruel quanto Voldemort. Eu era a bruxa mais temida do mundo. Era o pesadelo de qualquer bruxo, povoava o medo mais agudo de qualquer trouxa. Eu não era só má. Eu era cruel. Eu era fria. Eu era indiferente. Fui eu quem destruiu a vida de Lílian, de Tiago. Fui eu quem acabou com a felicidade, com a vida deles. Eu matava, sem pensar quem eram as vítimas. Eu apenas obedecia cegamente ao... Voldemort, sem me importar com o resto. Antes de tudo... eu achava que devia... agradá-lo. E executar seus planos mais cruéis e grandiosos me parecia uma boa maneira de fazer ele ficar satisfeito comigo. 

- Porque... – murmurou Hermione, ficando com medo - você mudou de lado, então...? 

- Talvez porque eu tenha posto a mão na consciência. Aliás, eu contei com a ajuda de Lílian. Foi ela quem me salvou. Foi ela quem me impediu de estar no lado das trevas e nunca mais ter volta. 

A adolescente fez um silêncio que obviamente fazia a pergunta "Então porque a odeia se ela te salvou?" pairar no ar. 

- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu tinha um desejo imenso de medir forças com alguém tão poderoso quanto eu. Esse alguém era Lílian. Nós prometemos que a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo seria ou eu, ou ela. Toda aquela guerra acontecia com uma certeza: um dia eu e Lílian iríamos no encontrar, sem ninguém pra interferir. E, quando esse dia chegasse, uma de nós deveria morrer. E foi na noite em que ela imitou minha técnica suprema... aue descobrimos quem era a mais forte. Mas ela não me matou. Ela devia ter feito isso, eu queria que ela fizesse isso, ela me mataria, seria a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo... E eu ficaria para sempre na sombra dela. Lílian Potter, que destruiu Leah, a bruxa das trevas tão temida quanto o Você-Sabe-Quem. A mulher que salvou o mundo. Ela não quis isso. Seria um caminho fácil demais. Ao invés de me matar... ela me fez enxergar. Um sapo que vive num poço não sabe a grandeza do mundo lá fora. Eu era o sapo. E Lílian me tirou do poço. Eu passei a arriscar o pescoço espionando Voldemort... Eu jurei que, como gratidão, protegeria a família de Lílian com todas as forças. Até que uma de nós novamente vencesse a outra. Era nossa promessa. A nova família dela, ela, Tiago e Harry, estariam para sempre sob a minha proteção. Eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-los, esperando pacientemente a oportunidade de novamente saber quem era mais forte. Mas ela não cumpriu a promessa. 

Hermione olhou os lados, como se achasse que houvesse mais alguém ali. 

- Lílian morreu sem me dar a oportunidade de lhe mostrar o quão forte eu havia ficado. Ela e Tiago morreram sem me dar tempo de avisar que Pedro era um traidor. Eu não quis guardar o segredo deles porque achei que, sendo quem sou, seria arriscado. Não pude fazer nada. A vida deles escorreu entre meus dedos da mesma forma que o sangue das famílias que matei escorreram no passado. Por minha culpa Harry não tem mais pais. Por culpa do amor de Lílian pelo filho, ela não tem mais vida. E eu nunca entendi isso. Eu achei que nunca teria coração, que nunca teria sentimentos ou emoções boas... Eu achava que a amizade e o carinho que os Marotos me deram durante todo o tempo era algo inútil, sem necessidade. – em seguida Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma cara muito tonta – Até que eu me casei. 

Hermione não deixou de escapar um sorriso, para aliviar a tensão. Leah relaxou no tronco e continuou. 

- É... Ele me mandou para um lugar longe de tudo isso, logo após a minha derrota pela Lílian... Ele me mandou pra um lugar onde eu aprenderia tudo que eu não tinha aprendido com Voldemort, ele me mandou para o Brasil. E foi lá onde aprendi a conviver nos dois mundos, bruxo e trouxa, sem problemas. E foi lá também que conheci o Kojiro, com quem estou até hoje... – ela disse essa última frase e olhou pra cima, com uma cara de quem tem certeza de que bateu um recorde. Mas logo em seguida voltou a atenção à Hermione - Eu achei que poderia esquecer de tudo, ter uma vida nova e ser feliz. Eu comecei a viver uma vida diferente, uma vida... feliz. Uma vida que de nada lembrava as atrocidades do meu passado negro. Quando minha filha nasceu, eu realmente acreditei que tudo estava enterrado. Ela era tudo que eu não fui. Era feliz, era livre. Era alegre, tinha um sorriso contagiante e uma energia única. Eu decidi que ela decidiria se viveria como bruxa ou como trouxa. No começo a gente pareceu não se dar muito bem, ela não parecia disposta a ser bruxa como eu... Mas depois... ela quis ser as duas coisas. 

Hermione achou estranho, e se ajeitou para escutar. 

- Nós morávamos em uma cidade bem no interior do país. Chamada Ouro Preto. Kojiro estava sempre ligado aos parques de diversões, e estava sempre viajando, visitando e dando assistência aos grandes parques. Nossa filha Vitória decidiu estudar em São Paulo, e durante três meses vinha para Ouro Preto ficar comigo e estudar na escola de bruxaria. Era muito ruim ficar longe dela, mas... Eu era feliz assim, e a cada dia desejava que nada mudasse. Mas... Deus não é tão bonzinho assim. 

- Que bobagem , Leah... – murmurou Hermione. 

- Não, não, é verdade. – disse, apertando as mãos e balançando a cabeça. Hermione notou que estava ficando difícil dela continuar – Deus não é bom. Ele não é mau, mas se você fizer alguma coisa ruim, ele não vai passar a mão na sua cabeça perdoando. Ele vai fazer você pagar, sentir o que você fez o outro sentir. Para se arrepender. E até hoje ele me lembra... que não é hora de começar uma nova vida, que o peso de meus crimes ainda está aqui nas minhas costas, e que vou levá-los até a morte. Ele me fez lembrar disso da pior forma possível. 

Hermione engoliu um seco. Estava começando a se sentir desconfortável. 

- No Brasil existe um certo domingo em que é comemorado o Dia das Mães. – disse Leah, suspirando – É uma comemoração, muito, muito importante por lá, tanto no mundo trouxa quanto bruxo. Eu estava há cinco meses sem ver a Vitória. Ela estava estudando em São Paulo e fazia um curso de fim de semana. Ela tinha 16 anos, e me ligou no sábado de manhã toda feliz falando que não tinha o curso e que viria passar o dia das mães comigo, e isso foi há um ano e pouco. Ela pegaria o ônibus na rodoviária trouxa mesmo, no começo da tarde. E chegaria de noite. Mas no começo da tarde ela me ligou da rodoviária aos prantos. – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas de curiosidade, mas não esperou muito tempo – Disse que o cara tinha passado o horário errado e quando ela chegou, tinha perdido o ônibus por dez minutos, e que o próximo só sairia tarde da noite e chegaria de madrugada. Ela chorava sem parar no orelhão, porque queria ter ido pra casa. 

Ela fez uma cara de quem imagina o quanto devia ser ruim. Mas Leah deu um sorriso estranhamente decepcionado. 

- Pela primeira vez eu deixei meu coração falar mais alto, e falei pra ela que não chorasse. Eu lembro direitinho. Eu disse: "Não fique assim, Vi. Se você perdeu esse ônibus, era porque não era para você vir nele. Venha no próximo horário, eu vou te buscar, não tem problema algum". E ela embarcou no ônibus da noite. 

Hermione dessa vez deu um sorriso, também se imaginado no lugar da filha. E também no lugar de Leah. Mas Leah não continuou. Olhou os lados, olhou o chão. Hermione sentiu alguma coisa errada. Leah respirou profundamente, de olhos fechados, mostrando o quanto era difícil continuar. 

- No meio do caminho o motorista cochilou no volante, e o ônibus bateu contra uma carreta. A carreta estava carregada de combustível, e, como era de se esperar, explodiu, engolindo tudo ao redor. Todos os passageiros, incluindo os motoristas, morreram carbonizados. 

Um silêncio extremamente pesado e desagradável varreu o lugar. Hermione não tinha o que dizer. A professora ergueu o olhar com um sorriso muito irônico. 

- Eu entreguei minha filha pra morte. Por um capricho meu ela morreu da forma mais trágica e dolorosa possível. Deus me fez lembrar que não posso ser feliz. Ele me fez lembrar que todos aquelas feridas que abri ainda não cicatrizaram, e que eu ainda sou punida por tudo que eu fiz. Perder a minha filha foi a maior prova disso. É muito triste crescer sem os pais, é muito ruim perder um pai, uma mãe, um irmão... Mas não existe dor maior do que a dor de perder um filho. Essa cicatriz marca meu corpo muito mais do que as que Lílian me deixou. 

Leah se levantou, suspirou e começou a andar novamente. Hermione ainda estava em estado de choque. Tinha sido extremamente difícil escutar tudo aquilo, e, acima de tudo, deveria ter sido extremamente difícil pra Leah dizer tudo aquilo. Ela virou-se para Leah, e falou, gaguejando. 

- Porque... me contou isso agora? 

- Sei lá. – respondeu sem se virar. – Achei que fosse necessário dizer isso para alguém. 

- Leah... Você uma vez me disse que não é vergonhoso ter coração. Que não é vergonhoso ter sentimentos, e que, antes de tudo, não é vergonhoso chorar. 

A professora parou. Virou-se para Hermione. 

- Acha mesmo que eu quero chorar?... Não. Eu não quero chorar. Eu não posso chorar. Eu não posso chorar porque perder a minha filha foi só mais um tipo de punição que eu recebi por tudo que eu fiz. Eu não tenho o direito de chorar a morte dela. 

Hermione ficou muito brava, e fechou os punhos. 

- Então quer dizer que se o seu segundo filho, aquele que eu conheci quando fui na sua casa, morrer, você também não vai chorar? Você vai se conformar com a perda de mais um filho, achando que é tudo uma punição para você? A sua filha não tinha nada a ver com o que você fez no passado, ela não veio nesse mundo para morrer e ser tachada apenas como uma conseqüência do que você fez. Ela era inocente, uma menina inocente que só queria visitar a mãe em um dia especial! Porque você era importante pra ela! Ela não morreu por sua causa, ela morreu por causa de uma tragédia! Ninguém tem culpa de nada! Muito menos você! Tenho certeza que ela morreu feliz, porque ela estava voltando porque você pediu! Porque você queira vê-la! Ela escolheu voltar. Você não pode se culpar. Ela podia ter ficado. Não ficou porque ela te amava! Porque ela não estava interessada em saber quem você foi no passado, ela queria te ver apesar de tudo, porque você era a mãe dela! E esse amor você não pode ignorar, esse amor você não pode enterrar. 

Leah ficou silenciosamente escutando Hermione, que, a essa altura, chorava. 

- Pare com essa neurose de passado e de crime... Viva o presente, Leah, você pode fazer muito mais coisas boas na vida. Você pode continuar cuidando de Harry, sendo minha tutora, sendo professora aqui em Hogwarts, ajudando os alunos e ajudando Sirius e Lupin contra o Voldemort. Não aceite essas dores quieta, se conformando com tudo. Faça de tudo para não cometer os erros de antes... Eu odeio ver alguém como você vivendo desse jeito. 

Leah estava definitivamente sem reação. Ficou escutando o sermão sem dizer nada. Até que deu mais um suspiro. 

- Alguém já disse que você é muito cabeça dura, Mione? 

- ...Já. – murmurou. 

- Hum. Então não é nenhuma novidade. Vamos embora, tá frio e eu vou congelar. Amanhã é natal. Hoje você não foi pra Hogsmead com seus amigos porque quis treinar de novo. Veja você se pára de ser neurótica e vá fazer um programinha com seus amigos. Pare de ficar cheia de responsabilidade! Se você continuar assim vai perder o Harry de novo, e não sou eu quem vou te ajudar a correr de novo atrás do prejuízo! 

Hermione sentiu a ponta das orelhas queimarem. Limpou o rosto na manga da blusa e correu atrás de Leah. 

- Não inverta as posições do sermão, sua... sua... sua intransigente! 

- Sou mesmo! – falou Leah. 

* 

Na ala hospitalar, Gina continuava fazendo companhia a Not. Mesmo com o mínimo de contato que teve com o garoto, ela ficava horas e horas lá, conversando com ele, falando de coisas muito idiotas e inúteis na maior parte do tempo. O garoto permanecia imóvel, em sono profundo e a cabeça enfaixada. Muitas vezes Madame Pomfrey tinha que mandar a menina embora, ou ela ficava a noite inteira ali. Sentia até pena dela, e não tinha coragem de contar a ela que ele, provavelmente, não acordaria. Era questão de tempo. Ele poderia morrer em um dia, uma semana, um mês, dez anos. Teve até uma vez em que Gina dormiu na ala hospitalar, ao lado de Not. Rony ficou possesso porque ela quase perdeu a visita à Hogsmead. 

- Amanhã é natal. – suspirou Gina, segurando a mão de Not. – E no fim do ano vai ter a premiação dos melhores jogadores... Um de nós vai ganhar. E eu... ficaria feliz se você pudesse estar lá. Mas eu te prometo que, se eu ganhar a medalha, eu vou dá-la a você. Você a merece muito mais do que eu. 

Gina ficou uns instantes olhando Not e sentiu os olhos se encherem de água. 

- Tsc... – resmungou, passando a mão nos olhos – Não adianta... Você não vai me escutar. Você sequer sabe que eu estou aqui. Dizem que talvez você não acorde mais, mas... eu queria muito que fosse mentira. De verdade. Nós não tivemos muito tempo pra nos conhecermos de verdade... mas... eu sinto sua falta... E eu queria ser... sua amiga. 

- Senhorita Weasley? – chamou Madame Pomfrey. - Hora de voltar para seu dormitório. 

- Já vou... 

Gina se levantou, e, discretamente, deu um beijo nos dedos e deu tchau para Not, indo embora. 

- Feliz Natal. – murmurou. 

Gina saiu da ala hospitalar e pouco depois Madame Pomfrey começou a arrumar os leitos e verificar os 'internados', e após terminada a faxina, foi até onde Not estava, e se aproximou para trocar o soro. E levou um grande susto. 

* 

Amanheceu em Hogwarts. Um natal como sempre, branco e muito frio. Harry desceu correndo para ver os presentes. E foi um dos últimos a se levantar. 

- Hey, Potter! – disse Rony, sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Esse ano Papai Noel está generoso!!!! Você não tem noção do que foi que eu... Hermione! 

Harry virou-se na hora. Hermione vinha toda sorridente do buraco da Mulher Gorda. 

- Como foi que você arranjou a senha?! – perguntou Rony. 

- Cruzei com a Gina no caminho. Mas bico calado, heim, meninos? – pediu, pondo o dedo na boca. – Já abriram meus presentes? Gostaram??? 

- Sei eu gostei? – murmurou Rony, com a voz fina. 

- Não gastei um tostão nesse ano! Rá-ra! – riu, orgulhosa. 

Harry virou-se para seus presentes. Ele deu de cara com um grande embrulho, que ele sabia o que era e ficou em estado de choque. 

- Não... – gaguejou, maravilhado. – Você não fez isso, Mione. Você não seria capaz de... 

Ele pegou o presente e abriu. Sim, era o que ele imaginava, mas não podia nem sequer ter sonhado. Era a Ocean Wind. 

- Contei com a ajuda do Krum e da Leah, é claro. – disse, super orgulhosa – Nada como ter amizades influentes... 

- É o melhor presente da minha vida! – vibrou Harry, encantado. Ele agarrou Hermione com um dos braços e lhe deu um beijo. Rony também estava super feliz. 

- Você tem noção do que essa menina descolou pra mim? – perguntou Rony – Ela conseguiu com Krum... tudo o que você pode imaginar do Chuddley Cannons! O uniforme dos jogos, a jaqueta e o uniforme que eles usam nas viagens. Só falta a convocação! – dizia, radiante. 

Hermione estava realmente orgulhosa de si mesma. 

- E eu nem gastei meio galeão nessas preciosidades! Hum... Acho que já disse isso... 

- Ok, Ok, vamos descer pro café? – perguntou Rony. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e correu para o dormitório se vestir. 

O café transcorreu calmamente. O correio coruja quase de férias, só entregando lembrancinhas para os alunos que ficaram. Até, que, no meio do café, os alunos tiveram uma surpresa. De onde vinham as corujas veio um pássaro, fazendo o papel de um correio coruja. Mas não era uma coruja. Era um pássaro muito grande, muito colorido. Azul, vermelho e amarelo . Voou pelo salão como se procurasse o destinatário. Leah o olhou espantada e cutucou Sirius, que imediatamente também estranhou. 

- Uma... arara? – murmurou Black – Aquilo é uma arara! Quem mandaria uma carta por uma arara? 

- Eu... Conheço aquela arara. – disse Leah, estreitando o olhar. Até que ela deu um soco na palma da mão, e virou-se para Sirius – É uma das araras... do Castelo dos Bandeirantes... 

- É... mesmo. – sussurrou Sirius. 

A ave pareceu achar quem era. Da Grifinória, onde sobrevoava, ela voou direto para a Sonserina... E parou na frente de Hermione. Quase atropelou Draco, que teve de enfiar a cabeça embaixo da mesa e resmungou de má vontade: 

- Deve ser pra você... 

- Ahm... – Hermione estava da cor do cabelo de Rony, super sem graça. Era obvio, aquela arara chamava a atenção, a sorte é que havia pouca gente no salão. Ela prontificou-se a tirar um envelope da ave. Um envelope grosso, muito bonito, verde musgo, que parecia ser de papel reciclado por causa dos pedacinhos que tinha no meio da folha. Um envelope verde escuro e muito parecido com as cartas de Hogwarts. Ela virou o envelope e viu que ele estava lacrado com um carimbo como o de Hogwarts, mas um brasão diferente. E, embaixo dele, com tinta vermelha, via-se duas inicias muito grandes e brilhantes: AK. E isso a deixou mais sem graça ainda – Ah, meu Deus... 

Nisso a arara ergueu a cabeça e voou para mesa dos professores. Parou na frente de Leah muito feliz, fazendo barulho e abrindo as asas. Leah sem o mínimo de delicadeza empurrou o bicho pro lado. 

- Sai pra lá, mulé. Você não traz cartinha pra mim e ainda quer que eu te agrade? 

A ave não ligou, agachou-se e passou a bater o bico na mesa. Sirius ficou feliz em vê-la e lhe coçou a cabeça. 

- Oi, garota! Há quanto tempo! Como vão as coisas? Quer uma tortinha de abóbora? Não... Vou ficar te devendo semente de girassol... Banana? Nem em sonho! 

Leah olhou Sirius com cara de "você está fazendo papel de idiota falando com esse bicho". A essa altura Hermione já tinha lido a carta e tentava fugir do curioso olhar de Rony e Harry. 

No fim do café a arara insistiu em ficar agarrada em Leah. Ela, então, lhe ofereceu o pulso e ela ficou pousada como um gavião. Sirius não escondia a vontade de ficar com ela no ombro, e Hagrid não via a hora de conversar a respeito da exuberante ave. 

* 

Gina chegou correndo na ala hospitalar a poucos minutos antes do almoço. 

- Ah, Not, me desculpe. – disse, chegando próxima à cama dele – Eu tive de terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e... Not...? 

A cama do garoto estava vazia. Arrumadinha da silva. Nem sinal dele. Gina olhou dos lados. 

- Not, o quê...? Você não... 

Antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa, Gina notou uma caixinha na mesinha. Muito relutante, ela se aproximou, olhando dos lados. Era uma caixinha de presente branca com um lindo laço azul, da cor do espetado cabelo de Not. E um bilhetinho. Endereçado para ela. 

No primeiro momento ela não quis abrir. Estava com medo. E se fosse uma lembrança da família? Sei lá, vai que o menino morreu na madrugada, já tinham levado ele embora e deixado aquele agradecimento? Mas a mãe dele era da Sonserina, e provavelmente não admitiria que uma grifinória, ainda mais uma Weasley amante de trouxas se aproximasse do filho. Mas a curiosidade a venceu, e ela pôs os dedos nos lados do presente, para ler o bilhete. 

- É para você, senhorita Weasley. – Gina deu um salto. Era Madame Pomfrey, muito sorridente, e visivelmente emocionada.- Pode abrir. 

Gina primeiro pegou o embrulho, sentou-se na cama e abriu o bilhete. 

"Muito obrigado por ter feito companhia pra mim por tanto tempo. Eu estava em um caminho sem retorno, e foi você quem me guiou de volta. Valeu. Isso é pra você. Feliz Natal, Not". 

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Madame Pomfrey levou as mãos na boca, com os olhos brilhando. 

- Não é... maravilhoso? – perguntou – É quase... um milagre. 

Gina abriu o pacote, desfazendo o laço. Dentro da caixinha havia algo que ela nunca poderia imaginar ter. Era uma corrente, mas não uma corrente qualquer. Uma corrente prateada, cravejada com duas finas fileiras de pedras muito bonitas, transparentes e brilhantes, e com um pingente também do mesmo jeito, em forma de amuleto bruxo de proteção, um pentagrama. A corrente "descansava" em uma almofadinha de veludo preto. 

- Meu Deus... – murmurou Gina – É... maravilhosa... 

- Não é linda? – dizia a enfermeira – Achei tão delicado da parte deles... 

- Deles? 

- Sim... Not acordou, lúcido. Sem nenhum sinal daquele terrível acidente. A família dele veio aqui na madrugada... Antes que eles fossem embora e o levassem, ele pediu que deixasse isso com você. 

- Então... ele... está bem? De verdade? 

- Melhor do que nós duas juntas. – sorriu Madame Pomfrey. 

Gina abriu um largo sorriso. As duas ainda conversaram um bom tempo, até que Gina pôs a caixinha embaixo do braço e foi saindo da enfermaria. Ela ainda parou nos degraus antes de sair, ainda falando com Madame Pomfrey. 

- Você foi fundamental para a recuperação dele, Gina Weasley. – disse a enfermeira – Se você não tivesse ficado com ele e conversado tanto... ele não teria voltado a si. Tenho certeza de que ele teria um final muito triste. 

- Eu não fiz nada, Madame Pomfrey. Eu só... 

- Ah, finalmente te encontrei! – disse alguém atrás de Gina. Ela virou-se ficou estática no lugar. Era Not, muito sorridente, chegando na porta da enfermaria. - Estive te procurando em Hogwarts inteira... Gostou do presente? 

Gina ficou plantada no exato lugar, com os olhos pregados em Not e sem nenhuma reação. Ele também ficou muito sem graça ao ver o espanto dela e coçou a nuca. 

- Ahm... Bem... Eu só queria... 

- É linda! – disse Gina, de supetão. Not fez um "hum" e Gina balançou a cabeça. – Eu disse... É o presente mais lindo que já ganhei, Not. Juro! Mas... eu fico sem jeito. Deve ter sido muito...cara. 

A família de Not com certeza era bem rica. Ele viva com roupas impecáveis, todo engomadinho. E, de mais a mais, manter o cabelo espetado e azul não devia ser barato. Para quem cresceu pobre, Gina até esquecia que seu pai era importante no Ministério e agora eles tinham tanto dinheiro que nem sabiam onde gastar primeiro, ainda achava tudo muito caro e muito difícil de se conseguir. Not sorriu. 

- Essa corrente era da minha avó trouxa. Ela me disse que eu deveria dar ela a alguém... que um dia se mostrasse... especial. Acho justo que você... fique com ela. – Gina começou a sentir o rosto esquentar de vergonha, mas ele pareceu não notar, e apontou o pescoço de Gina – Posso? 

- Ah! – exclamou Gina. – Claro! Claro! 

Gina entregou a caixinha para Not, e virou-se, tirando o cabelo da nuca. Ele pegou a corrente e a colocou em seu pescoço. Em seguida ela virou-se de novo, olhando a corrente em seu pescoço. 

- Você ficou linda. – disse Not. 

- Obrigada... – agradeceu, querendo enfiar a cabeça num buraco de vergonha. 

* 

- Muito bem, muito bem, muito bem. – dizia Leah, sentada na mesa da sala do Clube dos Duelos. A arara do lado, e volta e meia Leah tinha de dar um tapa pra tirar o bicho da frente. Lupin, Snape e Sirius estavam ao seu redor, enquanto Harry, Rony, Gina, Draco e Hermione estavam na frente, esperando uma decisão. – Então. Estamos muito bem, obrigado... Um Templo Sagrado no deserto do Saara. Outro... no Brasil. Tantos anos por lá e eu nunca tinha notado, que estúpida. – murmurou ao terminar de falar 'Brasil', passando as mãos nos olhos – Bom, também... nunca perguntei sobre isso. 

- Bom... – disse Sirius, de braços cruzados – Estamos até bem adiantados, você e Lupin mexeram os pauzinhos legal. E me admira até Hermione ter influencia nesse negócio. 

Os alunos olharam Hermione, que ficou visivelmente constrangida. 

- Vamos logo decidir pra onde vai cada um de nós. – disse Lupin – Em no máximo uma semana estamos zarpando daqui em busca disso. E vocês – apontou para os alunos – com a gente. Agora são Aurores Supremos e Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Têm condições de vir conosco sem problemas. A maior prova disso foi nosso fim de semana em Azkaban. 

Os alunos se mexeram ansiosos. Leah se recostou na cadeira, ainda passando a mão nos olhos. 

- Hum... Certo. Vocês então vão para o Egito... 

- Peraí! – protestou Sirius – Eu não vou pro Egito! Eu quero ir para o Brasil! 

- Não me venha com essa, Sirius. – resmungou – Você desde o início falou, "Ai, eu vou pro deserto com Lupin e os outros". Agora não me enche o saco. Azar o seu se quer ir pro Brasil. Não tenho nada que ver com isso. Ai, ai... O que o André disse na carta, Hermione?. 

Hermione ficou completamente sem graça na hora de responder, muito mais do que quando ela falou de Krum perto de Harry e Rony no Baile de Inverno do quarto ano. 

- Ham... Bem... Ele disse que... espera a gente... 

- Ah, que ótimo. – falou Leah, contente, e sem notar a vergonha da aluna. – Ele é mesmo um doce de menino. Ele por acaso mandou as passagens de avião? 

- Mandou... Três... de avião trouxa. 

- Mas é isso mesmo. Nós vamos de avião, como trouxas. Vai ser legal. Vai dar tempo de você conhecer bastante lugar. 

- Eu, Sirius e Snape – disse Lupin, fazendo as contas – vamos para o Egito... Gostaria de levar Gina. Algum problema? 

Gina balançou a cabeça. Ficou muito feliz em ser escolhida. Lupin sorriu. 

- "timo você vai nos ajudar muito, Gina. 

- Se você escolhe um aluno, eu também escolho. – murmurou Snape – Quero que Malfoy vá conosco. 

- Tudo bem. – disse Lupin. 

Gina fez careta. Draco empinou o nariz. Rony protestou. 

- Não, não, não! Não vou deixar minha irmã sozinha com esse nojento asqueroso! Eu quero ir também! E, de mais a mais, aproveito pra visitar meu irmão. 

- Tudo bem. – riu Sirius – Então vocês todos vêm conosco, Harry, Rony, Gina, Draco... Leah... Então você e Hermione vão para o Brasil. Lá vocês encontram com os... 

- Hey, Hermione vai sozinha? – perguntou Rony. 

Hermione olhou Rony querendo saber o porquê do comentário. 

- Ela não pode ir sozinha para lá, quem vai cuidar dela? 

- Garanto que ela estará muito bem acompanhada, senhor Weasley. – murmurou Leah, ainda esfregando os olhos de cansaço, sem notar o estado em que a menina ficou ao escutar o comentário da professora. 

- O Harry vai. - disse Rony, olhando automaticamente para Harry, que ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

- Eu? 

- O Harry? – perguntou Hermione. 

- Claro, Harry. Você. Você vai pro Brasil e cuida da Mione. Faz companhia pra ela. 

- Ahm... – murmurou Harry, meio sem jeito – mas... Fazer companhia pra ela?... Eu? 

- É. Ele? – disse Hermione, quase desesperada, ao seu lado. 

- Ué? – resmungou Leah, olhando os dois – Alguma objeção? 

- Não! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. 

- Então tá. – continuou Leah – Harry e Hermione vão vir comigo pro Brasil. E vocês tratem de se comportar lá pros cantos do deserto. 

- Comportar? – riu Rony – O que a gente vai achar de interessante no meio do deserto? 

- Rá, Weasley... – riu Lupin – Nada de desdenhar. As areias do deserto escondem surpresas e tesouros que nossa vã filosofia sonha... 

- Ok, tudo certo, vamos treinar. – disse Leah, se levantando. Os alunos foram se vestir, e os professores se aprontar. 

Foi um treino de duas horas. Os alunos treinando com os professores apenas golpes básicos. Golpes combinados, especiais, como eram chamados. Teia, cimitarra, cutelo, tornado, águia... Golpes que mais pareciam passos ensaiados, que não exigiam nada de especial de magia, mas que eram bastante eficazes. No fim do treino, Leah pediu um duelo em especial. 

- Gostaria de dar uma canseira em Hermione, para ver se ela está bem de físico. 

Hermione, que estava na frente de Harry, treinando com ele, gemeu. Harry riu. 

- Pra mim ela está ótima fisicamente. – riu Sirius. 

- Mione, pra cá. – disse Leah. 

Hermione, muito contra a vontade, foi para uma das pontas do tablado. Por ordem de Leah, retirou o cinturão da espada, ficando só com a roupa preta de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Leah disse que queria ver se ela estava rápida o suficiente para só esquivar, sem ter nada, sem ter espada, sem ter varinha. 

- Agora... – disse Leah – Quero que vocês, Sirius, Lupin e Snape, a ataquem. 

Os professores se olharam e riram. 

- Não estou brincando, gente. É sério! Ataquem ela, por favor! 

- Leah, por favor... – riu Sirius – Um de nós pode treinar Hermione. Mas nós três ao mesmo tempo... Coitada da menina. 

- Pare de se gabar, mulher. – rosnou Snape, com raiva. 

- Vocês não acreditam nela, né? – disse Leah, com um sorrisinho na boca. – Muito bem, fiquem os três juntos aí, então. Vejam só isso. 

Snape, Sirius e Lupin, com má vontade, se juntaram no tablado, enquanto Hermione se 'aquecia' e esticava os músculos, por ordem de Leah, mesmo achando que aquilo não ia dar em nada. 

- Essa mulher vai aprontar alguma. – gemeu Rony. – Ela é deliciosamente sádica... 

Harry riu. Hermione se aprontou na ponta do tablado. Nessa hora Leah ficou no meio dele, olhando os três. 

- Estão prontos? – perguntou a professora. – Olhem só isso. 

Ela retirou a varinha e apontou para os três, e antes que eles piscassem, ela ordenou: 

- _Imperius_. – um feixe de luz saiu da varinha e atingiu os três professores ao mesmo tempo. Uma série de estrelas se espalhou e eles sacudiram a cabeça. Quando abriram os olhos os alunos notaram que estavam amarelos e brilhantes. Leah pareceu ficar animada. 

- Professora... – murmurou Hermione. – O quê a senhora... 

Leah abriu um malvado sorriso e apontou-a com o polegar. 

- Vocês três, estão me escutando? Muito bem. Dois minutos. Vocês têm dois minutos para matar aquela bruxa e colocar a cabeça dela decapitada em meus pés. 

Sirius, Lupin e Snape olharam Hermione com os olharem brilhantes, os dentes cerrados como cachorros prontos para o ataque e as espadas em punho. Hermione deu um passo para trás e resmungou: 

- Oh-ow... Acho que estou com problemas...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*N.A 2*: Eu falei que era legal! Quer dizer... pelo menos o começo dele. Faltam 2 capítulos pro fim da Quadribol. Daqui pra frente a festa é dos que torcem pro inusitado shipper Gina e Not....   



	10. CAPÍTULO 28: Para o Saara e Além!

*N.A 1*= Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas ando realmente cheia de tarefa na faculdade e no trabalho - em especial. Bem, finalmente está aí!  


--Capítulo 28-- 

Para o Saara... e Além!

Os três professores, sob o controle de Leah, avançavam lentamente pelo tablado. Hermione olhou para os lados e retrocedeu dois passos, procurando alguma saída. 

- Le... Leah... o que eu faço agora?

- Vire-se. - riu Leah, cruzando os braços.

- Isso não é sério, é? - perguntou Rony, descrente daquilo.

Draco resmungou e foi para o canto da sala, saindo de perto do tablado. Nessa hora os professores atacaram. Hermione fez o mais óbvio, deu as costas e saiu correndo.

- Isso é serio! - resmungou Gina, também se afastando do tablado com Rony e Harry. Harry olhou para Leah, que parecia se divertir muito.

A aluna deu um "olé" nos professores e veio na direção de Leah.

- Eles não vão me atacar, se é isso que está pensando em fazer. - disse Leah. - Não estão querendo pegar quem estiver na frente. Só vão parar quando pegarem você. 

Hermione resmungou e desviou de Leah. Os professores também passaram pela professora e continuaram atrás dela, até que Sirius desapareceu e voltou a aparecer na frente da garota, e por pouco ela não foi cortada ao meio. Agora, sem saída, Hermione só podia desviar desesperadamente dos golpes das três espadas. Rony mordia seus dedos de ansiedade e Harry começava a suar frio, acompanhando cada zunido que as lâminas das espadas davam no ar. Hermione era incrível, - pensava ele - ela parecia saber onde cada um iria atacar. Ás vezes ela se protegia com um movimento que fazia as espadas dos professores baterem uma contra a outra.

Mas ela estava se cansando, de verdade. Com uma espiada para o lado viu sua varinha caída no tablado, provavelmente quando ela tirou o cinto.

Era a sua chance. Conseguiu uma brecha e correu para o fundo da sala. Ao chegar lá fez o que estamos acostumados a ver em qualquer filme do gênero: ela pulou na parede e se impulsionou para trás, fazendo os professores passarem direto e baterem de cara contra a parede, caindo um em cima do outro, em meio a armaduras que enfeitavam a sala. Ela voltou correndo, fitando a varinha. Saltou sobre ela e...

- Accio! - a varinha escapuliu de sua mão e foi parar na de Leah. - Esqueceu, menina? Sem varinhas.

Ela ergueu um olhar muito mal humorado. Tomou fôlego:

- Você não quer que eu me transforme, quer?

- Nãããão... - falou a professora - Você não teria coragem para isso...

Nessa hora Hermione se ergueu e 'espirrou' para o lado, escapando dos professores, que já voltavam a correr atrás dela. Essa distração custou-lhe um arranhão no rosto. Encostou-se na parede e passou a mão no corte para tirar o filetinho de sangue que aparecera.

- Droga... - resmungou. Snape tentou fincar-lhe a espada num gatotsu, mas ela desviou e lhe atingiu com um Flipendo, que o fez cair de cara no chão.

Depois disso ela voltou a correr para o tablado, com Lupin e Sirius ainda atrás dela, incansáveis.

- Leah! - berrou Harry - Ela não vai conseguir! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Leah olhou para Harry com um olhar estreito, como se olhasse um cisco. Mas ele estava realmente preocupado, quase desesperado.

- Eles vão... matar a Mione! 

- Eu sei, - disse a professora - azar o dela.

- Azar o dela...?

- Se alguém quiser ajudar, que vá. - disse em alto e bom tom.

Harry sentiu as orelhas queimarem. Rony estava tão assustado que não escutava mais nada. Era de outro mundo a ferocidade com que os três atacavam Hermione. Harry mordeu os lábios e deus dois passos, prestes a saltar para o tablado.

- Fique aí! - berrou Hermione. - Ou vai se machucar!

- Mas...

- Eu dou um jeito.

Ele voltou a recuar, olhando a amiga ser bombardeada por ataques. Se ela havia dito que daria um jeito, daria. Conhecia Hermione e sabia que ela só afirmaria se tivesse completa certeza. Ele confiava nela. Ou desejava confiar, mas naquela hora estava difícil... Com tantos pesadelos que ele vinha tendo... Em todos Hermione era cruelmente morta pelas lâminas de espadas, e vê-la ao vivo se esquivando das lâminas afiadas das dos professores era realmente uma terrível tortura.

- Está chegando a hora... - sorriu leah.

Hermione arranjou uma brecha e começou a recuar, desviando das espadas, andando 'de ré' pelo tablado. A animação da professora tinha fundamento: ela estava suando cada vez mais, com a respiração cada vez mais ofegante. Mas, apesar disso, parecia estar cada vez mais fácil desviar. O cansaço físico fazia seus poderes aflorarem. O alto risco fazia Hermione finalmente usar os poderes de seu até então 'indiferente' pacto. Os jovens Aurores e Cavaleiros eram assim: só mostravam realmente seu poder beirando a exaustão.

Ela foi se aproximando da parede, sendo encurralada. Dos dois lados haviam duas armaduras medievais, com duas espadas na frente, como se os cavaleiros estivessem de pé. Eles "olhavam" aquilo tudo muito curiosos. Quando Hermione ficou presa no estreito espaço entre as duas, os três professores desferiram um golpe certeiro com a espada. Um tilintar agudo de metal batendo em metal ecoou no salão, indicando que a sonserina tinha sido mais rápida. Ela havia puxado as duas espadas das armaduras, uma de cada lado, e as cruzou na frente do rosto, a tempo de parar os três ataques simultaneamente. Os professores forçavam as espadas, mas a aluna não recuava. Ela respirou fundo e arranjou força para empurrar os professores com um feitiço, nocauteando-os. 

- Estupefaça!

Os três professores foram jogados de costas no chão, enquanto ela curvava-se para a frente, finalmente respirando fundo depois de toda a tensão. Retomou o fôlego antes de erguer os olhos para o resto do pessoal.

- O... que... foi... isso? - murmurou Rony, tirando as mãos da cabeça, que estavam há um bom tempo quase arrancando seu cabelo vermelho. Gina e Draco não piscavam. Ela, com um grande sorriso, ele, com cara de quem viu alguém vomitar. Harry estava boquiaberto. Ao ver que tudo tinha acabado bem, balançou a cabeça, rindo encantado. Leah descruzou os braços e fez um movimento com a mão, tirando o feitiço dos professores. Hermione ergueu-se, respirando fundo, visivelmente mal-humorada.

- Até que você não se saiu mal. - disse a professora, indo até os professores - Ei, vocês. Acordem.

Sirius, Lupin e Snape acordaram, zonzos, e ficaram muito bravos ao ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Você... usou uma Maldição Imperdoável! - exclamou Sirius, inconformado, no centro do tablado - Sabe o que podia ter acontecido?

- Sabe o que pode acontecer com você, Leah? - perguntava Lupin. Snape limitava-se a fuzilar Leah com o olhar, enquanto arrumava o cabelo ensebado.

Hermione veio andando de boca aberta, olhando o chão e segurando as espadas, tentando raciocinar sobre tudo aquilo. Pôs a mão no rosto e olhou o sangue em sua mão. Era um corte à toa. E era justamente isso que a deixava assustada: era um corte à toa.

Rony, Harry e Gina correram até a amiga, mas ela pediu distância.

- Por favor... só quero... retomar o fôlego...

Ela foi escoltada até uma das poltronas, e ao sentar-se, Rony começou a abaná-la.

- Menina... foi incrível! - dizia - Como você fez aquilo?

- Nem me pergunte. – suspirou - Instinto de sobrevivência, talvez...

Incomodada, Hermione passou as costas da mão no rosto, tentando limpá-lo. Harry sentou-se no braço do sofá e retirou um lenço do bolso.

- Eu te ajudo. - e começou a limpar devagar o rosto dela. Olhando Harry pelo canto do olho ela notou que ele parecia estar muito assustado com aquilo tudo, pois olhava seu arranhão com os olhos vidrados, sem piscar.

- Algum problema? - perguntou. Harry parou de limpar. Pensou um pouco antes de continuar.

- Não, nada. Só fiquei... impressionado com seu... talento. 

- Ahm... - resmungou, enquanto o amigo continuava a limpar com cuidado seu rosto. Deu um meio sorriso - Ah, Harry... obrigada.

- Por quê? - perguntou, parando mais uma vez de limpar.

- Bom... Naquela hora você estava disposto a arriscar seu pescoço para me ajudar. Obrigada.

- Não foi nada... - murmurou, voltando a passar o lenço no corte.

- Ai!

- Desculpe!

Leah chegou junto de Sirius e Lupin.

- E aí? - perguntou, como se aquilo tivesse sido uma partida de paciência. - Você esteve ótima.

- Eu estou viva. - resmungou, enquanto Leah punha os dedos no rosto dela e sumia com o corte - E isso deve ser uma boa coisa.

- Perdoe nossa irresponsabilidade, - pediu Sirius - isso foi...

- Já passou, deixa pra lá...

- Acho que Dumbledore precisa saber disso, não, Leah? - disse Lupin, olhando para Leah, que se afastava, indo para o tablado.

- Não se incomodem, - falou Hermione - Leah não faria isso sem ter certeza de que eu seria capaz de pará-los.

Leah parou no meio do caminho. Ela sorriu e continuou:

- Ou se não tivesse certeza de que morreria com isso.

- Você está chegando lá, garota. - sorriu a professora, olhando-a por cima do ombro.

*

Sirius e Lupin andavam tranqüilamente pelo corredor em direção ao salão, para o jantar de despedida dos profissionais. Lupin continuou seu caminho, enquanto Sirius foi atrás de Leah, que ainda não tinha dado o ar da graça. Foi até a torre do quarto da professora e entrou sem problemas, sem senha. A porta só aparecia pra quem tinha autorização. Ele entrou e procurou por ela. O quarto estava escuro, apesar da luz azul da lua, a lareira com o restinho de brasa acesa. Sirius estreitou o olhar e viu alguma coisa realmente grande na cama dela, amontoada no meio das cobertas.

- Mas que... bizarrice. – resmungou Sirius, chegando ao lado da cama, de mão na cintura. Na cama estava um enorme panda de pelúcia, amontoado nos travesseiros e cobertas. E, no meio disso tudo, agarrada ao panda, estava Leah, dormindo como uma porca. Sirius suspirou – Escuta, moça, não é hora de nanar... Acorda, figura.

Leah apertou os olhos e afundou a cara no panda e resmungou num língua que Sirius pouco conhecia:

- Nhaaaaaum... paxão, hoxe é domingo...

- Quê?

- Hoxé domingo...

- Leah...

- Nham...

- Leah, criatura... inglês. Fale inglês. Você está em Hogwarts.

Leah abriu os olhos com dificuldade, ainda olhando a barriga do urso. Olhou Sirius, e se levantou, sentando na cama com a cara amassada e o cabelo atrapalhado.

- Oh, cara... Que você tinha que vir me encher o saco? – e jogou um travesseiro em Sirius.

- Você é uma professora agora. – riu, sentado na beira da cama e modelando o travesseiro no colo – Temos de comparecer à cerimônia de despedida que começa... agora.

Leah suspirou e ergueu a cabeça, de olhos fechados. Sirius pegou o enorme panda e torceu o nariz:

- Pra quê esse bicho? Hum... Que perfume é esse? Ah, Leah, não vai me dizer que... 

Ela agarrou o panda de volta, colocando-o no colo, abraçando o bicho e enfiando a cara nele. Sirius fez cara de desgosto.

- Hum... Gotoso... – disse Leah, respirando na barriga do panda. Ela afastou a cara e olhou Sirius, voltando a abraçar o panda – Sim, Sirius, é presente do Koji... pra eu não sentir falta dele. E sim, é o perfume dele no ursinho.

- U... Ursinho? – resmungou Sirius, enojado – Até pro Hagrid esse ursinho é grande! E, pelo amor... Tire esse bicho fedorento daqui! Pra que passar o perfume daquele indivíduo?

- Porque, senhor Black? – Riu Leah, colocando uma parte do panda debaixo do braço e se levantando, espreguiçando-se

- talvez porque eu goste de dormir agarrada com esse urso sentindo esse perfume. Talvez porque esse urso tenha um certo significado pra mim, por isso eu só consiga dormir agarrada com ele, talvez porque pelo mesmo motivo ele tenha que ter esse específico perfume deliciosamente maravilhoso. Talvez porque esse perfume, senhor Sirius Black... seja o perfume do meu marido. – e jogou o panda em cima de Sirius, que tentou se livrar do bicho peludo e perfumado o mais rápido que pôde. Leah foi até a penteadeira sorrindo, e olhando o amigo pelo espelho.

- Credo. – resmungou, sorrindo sádico pro urso.

- Talvez ele se sentisse melhor se o perfume do seu urso fosse o dele. – comentou o reflexo de Leah. 

- É uma teoria válida. – sorriu Leah. – Você está com inveja.

- Não estou não. – defendeu-se Sirius, começando a dar soquinhos no panda. – Só não vejo graça em dormir agarrado a um panda com perfume masculino.

- Desculpe se me apaixonei pelo cara errado, Sirius... – lamentou-se Leah, fingindo falsa modéstia – Da próxima vez eu me lembro de casar com você.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – sorriu Sirius, começando a espancar o panda. – Você não faz meu tipo. 

- Quem desdenha quer comprar.

- Ah... não, não. Acho que preferiria alguém como a Lílian, não assim que nem você. Sabe como ela é... mais... sei lá, presença... Atitude... Mais carne. Assim... com uns peitões, e... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

BLAM!

Sirius não terminou, porque Leah saltava da penteadeira em cima dele, furiosa. Os dois voaram de costas pro chão do outro lado da cama, deixando só o panda torto em cima das cobertas.

- Hum... isso deve ter doído. – comentou o reflexo do espelho.

*

O salão principal mais parecia uma convenção de Quadribol por causa do jantar de despedida dos jogadores profissionais. Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa próxima à dos professores, e numa mesinha ao centro estavam várias medalhas a serem entregues. Os times de cada casa estavam sentados nas pontas das mesas, com um uniforme que parecia um conjunto de moletom preto, com o brasão da casa estampado no peito e linhas da cor das casas nas mangas e golas, da mesma cor dos tênis. O vermelho da Grifinória, o azul da Corvinal, o amarelo da Lufa-lufa e o verde da Sonserina.

- Hoje é uma noite de festa e de tristeza. – disse Dumbledore – Festa pela premiação dos nossos times de Quadribol e tristeza por ser a despedida dos brilhantes convidados desse ano.

O diretor ainda fez um bom discurso, brincou com os profissionais e trocou idéia com os professores.

- Estou nervoso, – resmungou Rony, esfregando as mãos – minhas mãos estão suando...

- Também estou nervoso... – murmurou Harry.

Gina suspirou. Rony automaticamente fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- E não venha ficar com remorso se você vencer aquele Not na categoria de artilheiro!

- Eu não disse nada...

- Mas está pensando.

As medalhas começaram a ser entregues. Rony não gostou de perder a medalha de batedor pra Crabble e Goyle. Mas era difícil ele e Parvati vencerem os dois... Draco ficou possesso ao perder a medalha de goleiro para Dennis. Mas se empinou ao ganhar a de capitão – e ver Rony ficar p*** da vida, de novo.

- Por favor, Vitor Krum. – chamou Dumbledore – Tenha a honra de entregar a medalha para o artilheiro? – em seguida olhou Lino, enquanto Krum se aproximava – Algum palpite, Lino?

Lino, sorrindo e se abanando com a mão, balançou a cabeça:

- Difícil, professor! Muito difícil!

Dumbledore pegou um papel vermelho.

- Tenha a bondade. – chamou Krum para ficar ao seu lado com a medalha nas mãos.

- Obrrigado pela honrra, prrofessorr. – agradeceu Krum, olhando o papel de esguio – Isso muito me interressa...

Gina se encolheu no lugar. Not não demonstrava nenhuma reação. Krum esticou os olhos assim que Dumbledore abriu o envelope:

- Melhor artilheiro... oh. – brincou Dumbledore – ArtilheirA! Virginia Weasley!

- YES! – Rony pulou da mesa socando o ar de felicidade – Você venceu, você venceu, você venceu!

- Muito bem merecido, Gina, – disse Harry, dando-lhe os parabéns – você é definitivamente a revelação desse campeonato!

Gina se levantou debaixo duma tremenda zorra da Grifinoria, mas olhando o chão. No fundo era verdade, ela queria que Not a tivesse vencido. Mas...

- Meus parrabéns, Gina. – disse Krum, lhe dando a medalha e apertando sua mão – Você é uma grrande jogadorra e não tenho dúvidas que tem um grrande futurro pela frrente.

- Obrigada... – respondeu, acanhada.

Gina voltou para a mesa da Grifinória e esta ainda não tinha parado de fazer barulho. Rony agarrou a medalha da irmã.

- Uau! – exclamou – Isso é ouro e bronze mesmo!

Harry riu do amigo. Gina puxou a medalha das mãos do irmão com raiva. Nessa hora ele olhou novamente para os professores. 

- Uia, Harry, é a vez da Cho Chang.

Harry e Gina viraram-se e viram Cho junto do diretor.

- O último prêmio. – comentou Gina – Apanhador.

- Xi, Harry! – disse Rony em tom de gozação. Harry amarrou a cara.

- Algum palpite, Lino? – perguntou novamente o professor. Jordan fez uma careta como se estivesse sendo torturado.

- Nem brinque, professor! Nem brinque!

- Vamos acabar com essa expectativa. – falou o professor, abrindo o envelope, vendo que Cho sorria ansiosa –Melhor apanhador...

- Esse prêmio está óbvio demais. – suspirou Hermione, sorrindo e achando muito divertida a cara de tacho de Malfoy ao seu lado.

- Óbvio demais. – resmungou Draco com voz fina – Que estupidez. Vamos ovacionar o grande Potter, o melhor dos melhores! Queria ver a cara de Wood se soubesse que sua namoradinha vai entregar a medalha pro cara que passou o campeonato inteirinho comendo ela escondido...

- Malfoy... – rosnou Hermione, com um pingo de sarcasmo na voz – Você deve estar morrendo de inveja do Harr...

- ...Hermione Granger. – anunciou Dumbledore.

- Heim?- Draco e Hermione ficaram parados, um olhando o outro. O salão em silêncio, esperando alguma reação. Ela torceu o nariz e olhou os professores, como se fosse uma piada.

- Como é?

Draco pareceu cair na real e balançou a cabeça.

- ...É você! Você ganhou o prêmio de melhor apanhador!

Hermione voltou a olhar Draco, boquiaberta.

- Eu não! – falou.

- É você mesma! Ande logo! O professor está esperando!

Draco, emburrado, empurrou Hermione e ela se levantou. E, ao ser pôr de pé, a Grifinória e a Sonserina quase fizeram o teto vir abaixo.

- Uh-RU! – berrou Rony, girando a mão no ar – É iss'aê, Mione! Fiu-fiu!!!

Not pôs os dedos na boca para assobiar. Crabble e Goyle batiam um nas costas do outro como idiotas "Ã-rã, vencemos Potter! Vencemos Potter!"

Hermione subiu para buscar a medalha muito vermelha. Os professores a aplaudiam com vontade – até parece que faziam de propósito para ela cada vez mais querer sumir. Minerva parecia muito orgulhosa e a aplaudia com a sensação de que ela ainda era uma grifinória.

Dumbledore a cumprimentou, e, quando ela virou-se para o lado, com um sorriso meio nervoso, deu de cara com Cho, com um claro sorriso forçado de surpresa.

- Bem... – começou Cho, devagar – Estou surpresa com... o resultado.

Hermione, com um sorriso fechado, respirou fundo, com um tom meio que de 'bem feito':

- É... Eu também estou surpresa Tinha certeza de que o prêmio seria do ... -

- Harry.

Hermione parou e olhou Cho demoradamente. "Harry"? Quem era ela pra chamar ele pelo primeiro nome? Até mesmo Krum ou outro professor que o conhecia há anos quase sempre o chamava pelo formal "Potter". Mas que folgada.

- É. – disse, com voz rouca – O 'Harry'.

Olharam Dumbledore, que, assim como o resto do salão, esperava a entrega do prêmio. Cho então voltou a olhar Hermione e colocou-lhe a medalha, para em seguida esticar a mão. Hermione, é claro, cumprimentou-a com um aperto de mão forte e decidido, dando um sorrisinho e com uma postura de superior "à la Draco Malfoy".

- Parabéns. - resmungou Cho.

- Obrigada, eu não merecia. - disparou ela, com uma falsa modéstia.

- Ah, merecia sim. - disse Cho, com uma grande vontade de dizer "Também acho".

Hermione desfez o aperto de mão ainda com um sereno sorriso, mas dando muita risada por dentro. Cho ficou muito mais mal humorada ao ver o entusiasmo de Harry, junto de Rony e dos outros grifinórios, que gritavam e aplaudiam sem parar. Ela voltou para a Sonserina muito contente e exibiu a nova medalha.

- Noooossa.... - maravilhou-se Not, debruçado na mesa.

- Heh. - riu Malfoy, de braços cruzados - A Grifinória venceu o campeonato, mas está perdendo todas as medalhas para a gente. Olha a cara de derrotado del.... - Malfoy parou ao ver que Rony e Harry olhavam para a mesa da sonserina, sorrindo, acenando muito contentes para Hermione, que estava a seu lado, retribuindo o aceno. Draco lhe deu uma cotovelada - Quer parar com isso?

- Ai, Malfoy!- gemeu ela - Escuta aqui, seu branco azedo, quem é você pra me dizer o que...

- Shiiiiiu! - pediu Not, aplaudindo como o resto do salão - Calem a boca e comecem a bater palmas! A Corvinal está recebendo as medalhas, depois é nossa vez.

De fato, era a última premiação. Medalhas de bronze para a Corvinal, de prata para a Sonserina e ouro para a Grifinória.Quem entregou as medalhas para a Sonserina foi Krum que, apesar do segundo lugar, parecia muito feliz. Hermione também estava contente, e isso incomodava Draco profundamente.

- Essa sua cara de felicidade me deixa constrangido. - resmungou para ela.

- Malfoy, vencemos times muito bons! - dizia – Por que você não pára de ser ranheta? Somos vice! Chamamos a atenção!

- Perdemos para a Grifinória, e isso basta para ser imperdoável.

- Você resmunga tanto quanto o Filch.

Vitor Krum colocou a medalha nela:

- Parrabéns, Herrrmione. Você esteve rrealmente incrrível.

- Bom... O mérito é seu, o treinador.

Krum lhe apertou a mão e lhe beijou o rosto.

- Dá-lhe puxação de saco. - suspirou Rony.

- Às vezes ele faz papel de palhaço. - disse Harry - A Mione mal dá atenção para ele.

- Ué... - falou Rony, dando de ombros - Se ele não tem vergonha de pagar mico ainda deixando claro que é ahm... "afim" dela... - em seguida seu rosto se iluminou num sorrisinho vitorioso - Mas não digo o mesmo da Mione... afinal... 'apenas bons amigos'.

Harry deu um longo "hum" e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, olhando o teto.

- Viva! Nossa vez! - vibrou Dennis.

- Vamos fazer diferente. - disse Dumbledore, quando a Sonserina começou a voltar para a sua mesa - Por favor, o time da Sonserina... - os sonserinos olharam curiosos - Vocês irão entregar as medalhas dos primeiros colocados.

- O QUÊ!? - exclamou Draco.

- Para a... Grifinória? - disse Hermione, surpresa.

- RÁ! - exclamou Rony, levantando da mesa - Que demais!

- Por favor, venham. - chamou Dumbledore.

A Sonserina, meio de má vontade, se posicionou e pegou as medalhas. A Grifinória, então, subiu. Crabble e Goyle entregaram as medalhas pra Rony e Parvati.

- Você... jogou bem. - resmungou Crabble, com cara de tonto e um tom óbvio de "Digo isso, mas quero lhe dar um soco".

- É... Você também jogou bem... - sorriu Rony, metido. Passou pelos artilheiros, apertando a mão de cada um, e chegou em Hermione.

- Tesouro! - exclamou, abraçando-a e beijando-a - Foi um prazer jogar com você!

- É... - disse ela - Digo o mesmo, 'capitão'.

Em seguida foi a vez de cumprimentar Draco. Eles se olharam com um sorriso de "Eu odeio você, sua gosma nojenta e fedida" e deram um 'apertado aperto' de mão, fuzilando-se com o olhar.

- Valeu aí, 'capitão'. - murmurou Rony.

- Pensei que fosse mais... incompetente, Weasley. Dessa vez... passa. - sorriu, muito falsinho.

Os jogadores pegavam as medalhas, cumprimentavam os outros e, no fim, Olívio, na mesa dos convidados. A ordem dos jogadores da Sonserina era essa: da esquerda pra direita estava Olívio, ao lado de Cho, depois Draco, Hermione, Not, Grão e Malcon, Crabble e Goyle. Os grifinorios vinham receber as medalhas da direita para a esquerda, primeiro por Goyle e Crabble, e assim por diante. O primeiro grifinório foi Rony, depois Parvati, Lilá, Josefa e Gina, e por último, Harry e Dennis. Quem entregou a medalha para Gina foi Not.

- Gostaria de dá-la a você... - disse Gina, baixinho, apertando a mão de Not. Ele sorriu.

- Se você fizer isso eu juro que nunca mais falo com você. - e, depois de um breve instante, lhe deu um beijo no rosto. - E parabéns, você merece.

- Aí, Gina! - riu Hermione, saudando a amiga e lhe dando um beijo também - Você esteve demais, menina.  
Harry parou na frente de Hermione.

- Oi. - disse Harry, se fazendo de tonto - Você vem sempre aqui?

- Palhaço. - riu Hermione, colocando a medalha no pescoço dele - Parabéns, você foi demais. Aliás... Você é demais.

Harry apertou a mão da amiga e, como Rony, lhe deu um beijo. Ao desviar os olhos de Hermione, deu de cara com os olhos de Draco. Pararam um de frente para o outro, sem sorrir, claro.

- Você jogou relativamente bem, Malfoy. - murmurou Harry, estreitando o olhar e esticando a mão.  
Draco olhou sua mão e falou entre os dentes:

- Você não acha que eu vá me sujeitar a isso, não é, Potter? 

Harry recolheu a mão e deu um fino sorrisinho:

- Que bom que não.

Em seguida ele cumprimentou Olívio. Cho não se levantou, mas disse, formal:

- Parabéns.

- Obrigado. - respondeu.

Os jogadores voltaram para seus lugares e a cerimônia se encerrou. Na saída houve um breve tumulto, por causa da saída dos profissionais e dos times.

- Uma experiência magnífica. - disse Eunice - Os talentos de Hogwarts não serão ignorados.

- Tenho meus planos... - riu Ryan, saindo junto da apanhadora. Krum parou junto dos garotos, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram ao ouvir os comentários e ele deu um tapa nas costas de Harry.

- Isso é demais!

Olívio, com Cho pendurada em seu ombro, também se aproximou de Krum e dos garotos.

- Se eu pudesse levar todo o time comigo... - lamentou-se - eu levava. - em seguida olhou Hermione - Ei, Cho, você podia chamar a Mione pro Harpies, não?

- Eu? - perguntou, sonsa - Levar a Granger pro meu time? Nunquinha.

Rony e Olívio ergueram as sobrancelhas, surpresos. Hermione deu um meio sorriso e sentiu Harry passar o braço pela suas costas e lhe apertar o ombro, levemente descontente com o comentário.

- M-mas... - gaguejou Olívio.

Mas Cho deslizou o olhar para Hermione e sorriu amarelo:

- É que se eu levar ela pro meu time ela me tira do cargo e eu fico sem emprego.  
Olívio suspirou.

- É... Ela é boa.

- Eu não gosto de jogar – respondeu a ex-grifinória - Mas esse ano... fui meio que 'obrigada'. Bem... Só fiz o melhor que pude.

- É, ela é assim mesmo. - riu Rony.

- A Hermione faz questão de ser a melhor no que faz, não importa o que seja. - sorriu Harry, dando um murrinho no ombro da amiga.

- Ah, parem com isso. - murmurou ela, envergonhada - Se eu fosse mesmo boa eu estaria em primeiro.

- Hum? Não seja por isso.

Harry tirou sua medalha de ouro e colocou na amiga. Cho ergueu-se dos ombros de Olívio - Rony riu, enquanto Hermione ia tirar a medalha do pescoço:

- Você está de brincadeira.

- Não, não! - disse Harry, impedindo-a de tirar a corrente - É sério, fique com ela, estou lhe dando.

- M... Mas...

- Aceite, Hermione. - disse Olívio - São poucos os jogadores com essa atitude.

- Maldito. - murmurou Rony - Roubou minha idéia!

- Ah, é? Desculpe...

- Parem com isso... - pedia Hermione, ficando encabulada. Nisso Not veio atrás de Krum, junto com Gina.

- Uau!- encantou-se o garoto - Quem lhe deu a medalha de ouro?

- Eu. - disse Harry, virando-se - E parabéns, Not! Você é um grande artilheiro!

O garoto tentou sorrir, mas ficou com medo de Rony. Mas ele, ao invés de fechar a cara, cruzou os braços.

- Foi injusto. Você podia ter vencido a categoria de artilheiro. A Gina devia saber disso e dar a medalha para você.

- Ele não quis, - suspirou Gina - mas eu bem que tentei.

- Devia ter aceitado. - disse a apanhadora - Você esteve "à beira da morte" mais do que ela. E sobreviveu. 

- É verdade. - riu Rony.

- Olha só quem fala... - murmurou Not, olhando Hermione.

- É verdade. - repetiu Rony. - É que vaso ruim não quebra.

- Serrá que posso aprroveitarr a oporrtunidade? - pediu Krum, sorrindo. Olívio e Cho olharam curiosos.

- Diga, Krum. - falou Harry

- Vocês sabem que viemos atrrás de talentos parra nosso times de Quadrribol...

Os garotos silenciaram. Krum continuou.

- Bom. O time do Chuddley Juniorrs está abrrindo vagas parra jogadorres novos... Os irrmãos Weasley estarriam interressados?

Harry e Hermione abriram um largo sorriso e exclamaram juntos:

- RONY!

- Q..Quê? - balbuciou Rony - Vaga... no... Chuddley... para mim? Tem... certeza?

- Porrque não? Você e sua irrmã, são ótimos jogadorres.

- Meu Deus... Ah, não... - gemeu Rony, cambaleando a se agarrando no ombro de Hermione - Acho que não estou bem. Mione, me abane, por favor. Vou ter um treco...

- Como você diz isso na nossa cara? - brigou Olívio.

- Porrque não chamou antes, Olívio? - sorriu Krum.

- Ele está certo. - riu Cho.

- Querrem um tempo parra pensarrem, garrotos? - perguntou Krum.

- Pensar? - gemeu Rony, recuperando-se - Quem precisa de tempo? Quando me alisto? Digo... inscrevo?

- Acalme-se, Rony. Você pode fazerr isso depois da forrmaturra, quanto à sua irrmã, podemos ver se há alguma autorrização da escola e dos pais...

- Ahm.. Krum... – murmurou Gina – Me desculpe...

- Como...?

- Não posso.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Eu nunca quis seguir carreira de jogadora. Verdade, mas... Não são meus planos.

Rony queria avançar em Gina, recusar um convite pra ser do Chuddley Cannons? Krum pareceu desapontado.

- Bem... Não irrei forrçá-la a nada, mas serria uma honrra tê-la no time.

Gina suspirou, como se novamente afirmasse que não iria. Mas de repente lhe veio uma idéia que lhe parecia genial:

- E se eu der minha vaga para o Not?

- É, ela pode dar a vaga dela para... QUEM?! – exclamou o próprio Not, que na mesma hora sentiu o estômago gelar e o rosto ficar vermelho. 

- Maravilha! – exclamou Hermione olhando o casal.

- Ele não é tão bom quanto a minha irmã... – resmungou Rony, para em seguida até concordar com a idéia – Mas ele era seu melhor homem em campo!

- Clarro... – disse Krum, olhando Not e se pergutando porque não tinha pensado nele logo como segunda opção – Eu adorrarria. Not?

- Ahm... – murmurou Not, dando de ombros, acanhado – Claro... Por que... Por que não, né?

- Algo me diz que a época de glória dos Chuddley está voltando... – sorriu Harry.

Pela satisfação de Krum e Rony, provavelmente concordavam com Harry.

*

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, junto de Sirius e Leah, arrumavam as bagagens para a viagem na sala do clube dos duelos. Eles colocavam nas malas e em caixotes as espadas e os uniformes. Rony chegou ao lado de Gina, colocando uma espada no caixote de madeira e perguntou:

- Escuta, Gina.

- Oi.

- Hum... tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte.

- Ahm... Há quanto tempo você está com o Not?

- Bom, eu... QUÊ? – Gina parou e olhou para o irmão. Os outros também pararam.

- Quero saber se faz tempo que... Ora, você sabe...

- Rony, eu não estou namorando o Not. – resmungou, impaciente.

- Hum... Não? – perguntou, não se convencendo.

- Não.

- Verdade?

- Verdade.

- Então por que está com a cara vermelha?

- Eu não estou com a cara vermelha!

- Deixe-a, Rony! – riu Harry, ao lado de Hermione, guardando os uniformes.- Que falta de...

- Mas por que então vocês andam grudados essas duas semanas? Só porque adiaram nossa viagem?

- Não é isso! – protestou Gina – Somos amigos, desde a Final do campeonato. E ele também me ajuda a estudar. Tenho dificuldade em Poções, ele, em Adivinhação. Nós ajudamos um ao outro. Algum problema?

- Aí tem.

- Pare de implicar!

Rony cruzou os braços e a olhou desconfiado, demoradamente.

- Ele fica ridiculamente ridículo no papel de irmão mais velho ciumento e protetor. - cochichou Hermione para Harry. 

- É divertido. - respondeu Harry, também cochichando - A gente quase se convence de que ele é sério. Mas esses dois... têm alguma coisa, não têm, não? 

- Ah... nenhum dos dois tem coragem de assumir, né, Harry? 

- Mas está tão... na cara, não? 

- Ah, claro. - riu Hermione - Está na cara o que um sente pelo outro, mas e o medo de falar? 

- Hum... Deve ser difícil, de repente, você começar a gostar do melhor amigo... 

- Você tem medo de perder a amizade...

- Jura? - perguntou Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

- Ah, sei lá, Harry. - resmungou, tentando se concentrar em arrumar as bagagens - Você confessaria pra sua melhor amiga se estivesse apaixonado por ela? 

- Ahm.... 

- ...? Hum? Que foi? - perguntou, parando de mexer nas espadas do caixote - Falei alguma coisa errada? 

- Não, é que... a minha melhor amiga... 

- Que tem? 

- É você. 

- E daí...?

- Você me perguntou se eu me declararia para você, se estivesse apaixonado. Hermione o olhou durante um bom tempo, e depois olhou para os lados, pensando.

- Qual o problema? – resmungou, impaciente.

- Sei lá. – disse – É que... é estranho.

- Evidente que é, Harry! Mas não venha complicando, que você entendeu.

- E aí, molecada? – perguntou Sirius, animado, chegando junto de Leah – Qual a discussão?

- A Mione tava me dizendo o quanto deve ser difícil se declarar pro melhor amigo.

- Ah... – disse Sirius, parecendo óbvio – O caso Gina e Not. Verdade.

- Mentira, não é tão difícil. Olha só: – nisso Harry olhou pra Hermione – Mione, eu nunca lhe disse antes, mas... preciso te confessar: você é a mulher da minha vida.

- Isso tocou tão fundo no meu coração, Harry... – disse Mione, com cara de peixe morto – Estou tão emocionada que vou desmaiar.

- Nossa... Que pouco caso, Mione...

- Harry tem razão. - disse Leah, chegando do lado de Sirius e lhe dando um beliscão no traseiro, fazendo "cara de prostituta". – Sirius, sabia que eu te acho um tesão?

- Ah, eu sempre soube disso, –falou, orgulhoso – você me olhava de uma tal maneira enquanto ficava com Tiago Potter... 

- Sim, é horrível, mas... AI, MEUS PEITOS!

Leah lascou um tapa no meio da cara de Sirius, fazendo ele cambalear e os alunos caírem na risada. Ela pôs as mãos sobre o próprio peito para 'proteger' e ficou olhando Sirius boquiaberta, sorrindo indignada com o atrevimento.

- Seu filho da puta! Você apertou meus peitos!

- Ai... doeu. – gemeu Sirius, recompondo-se – Ora, e você apertou a minha bunda!

- Mas eu sou uma mulher casada, Sirius. Muito bem casada, aliás. E muito séria também.

- Estou vendo. – murmurou Harry. Hermione riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Quantos anos vocês têm, heim?

- Depende. Qual idade você quer saber? – perguntou Sirius. – A biológica assusta.

- A mental decepciona. – riu Leah.

- Pelo menos são francos. – disse Harry, brandamente.

- Mudando de assunto... Porque vamos embora só depois deles, Leah? – perguntou a aluna.

- Vamos embora juntos, – disse Leah, lacrando as caixas. – mas eles seguem para o Egito, enquanto vocês voltam para suas casas para buscar as bagagens. Precisarão de roupas de trouxas, mais do que os outros. Bem leves, afinal, o Brasil é um país tropical e com um sol beeeem malvadinho às vezes, ainda mais agora, no verão. Um sol... um céu azul.. – ela disse isso olhando para Sirius com o 'rabo do olho', de propósito.

-Grr... Não me lembre, Leah! - gemeu Sirius - Isso é tortura! Sua sem coração! 

- Rá! - riu Leah, se empolgando de propósito - Ouvi dizer que o Castelo vai dar uma festa ao chegarmos lá! 

- Hum... Vou apertar seus peitos de novo. 

- Ah, não vai, não! 

- ...Vamos empilhar essas caixas lá na porta? - sugeriu Hermione para Harry. 

- Vamos. - riu Harry - Antes que eles nos contaminem...

* * *

*N.A 2*: Próximo capítulo é "especial". Ele encerra a Fase Quadribol e define o destino do casalsinho que, sem querer, se tornou o 'mascote simbolo' oficial da Fase Quadribol da EdD. É nóis! ^^


	11. CAPÍTULO 29: Gina & Not

*N.A 1*= Último capítulo da fase Quadribol!!!!!!! Muito bem.... vamos em frente... depois a gente se 'despede' decentemente! ^ ^

--Capítulo 29-- 

Gina e Not 

Hagrid teve de erguer os galões de repelentes contra lesmas carnívoras e girar no meio do corredor para evitar a trombada com Gina e Not, que corriam feitos loucos pelo corredor.

- Deviam manter o pensamento dentro da grade horária enquanto estiverem... juntos, garotos! – gritou. Gina olhou pra trás, diminuindo a marcha e balançando vários papéis que estavam em sua mão.

- Estávamos na biblioteca, Hagrid! – disse, sorrindo – Na biblioteca!

- Olha a hora, mulé! – berrou Not, no fim do corredor.

A prof. Sibila andava como uma assombração pela sala na aula do 6° ano. Parou no centro da sala e disse com voz macabra:

- Meus alunos... algo de muito grande e sério está para acontecer.

Nisso a porta se abriu fazendo um grande estrondo. Nela, viam-se as cabeças de Gina e Not, atrasados. Os alunos e a professora os olharam em silêncio.

- Foi ela. – disse Not, apontando Gina.

- Cale a boca. –resmungou Gina, dando uma cotovelada nele e subindo para a sala. - Desculpe, professora, nós...

- Eu sei. – murmurou – Não me importam seus atrasos, pois sei que eles ocorreriam...

- Hum... Tá, então.

Os dois se separaram, indo cada um para uma mesa da respectiva casa. Ela junto de Colin e outros grifinórios, ele, junto de uma turminha de amigos que também adoravam um cabelo colorido e espetado. 

- Ela viu alguma coisa de interessante hoje? – perguntou Not.

- A morte. – resmungou um colega, desanimado.

- Ah, o de sempre...

- Hoje iremos exercitar profundamente nossa visão interior... - começou a professora.

- Minha visão interior anda embaçada. – resmungou Colin – Tem oculista pra isso? Preciso usar óculos no meu olho interior...

- Se você não calar a boca eu vou te dizer já, já em qual olho você tem que usar esses óculos... – resmungou uma colega que queria prestar atenção.

- Mas antes... – continuou a professora - Quem terminou de fazer os mapas astrais de afinidade cósmica?

Alguns alunos ergueram os mapas. 

- Afinidade cósmica?... Poderíamos traduzir para leigos: "aquela com quem você tem mais chance de dar uma". – sussurrou um dos sonserinos, fazendo eles rirem. Um outro levantou os olhos para Not.

- E o teu mapa, como tá?

- Tsc, como sempre, – gabou-se Not, fingindo-se de garanhão – cheio de menininhas na minha fila. Nem sei por onde começo.

- Isso é injusto – resmungou um gordinho de nariz de batata e cabelo espetado verde e lilás – você tem esse cabelo imbecil e faz o maior sucesso, Not.

- Grande coisa, você tem o cabelo verde e roxo! – riu Not – Bem... é o preço da fama. Um cara boa pinta, charmoso, ótimo jogador de quadribol, disponível... modéstia á parte, sou mesmo um partidão.

Os colegas de Not adoravam vê-lo se gabar do relativo sucesso que ele fazia entre as menininhas chatas da Sonserina. Ele, no entanto, detestava isso, sempre foi muito tímido, quieto, e fazia cara de poucos amigos pra todo mundo. Mas com sua habilidade mostrada pra escola inteira no campeonato de quadribol, ele tinha que aturar essa fama e o único jeito de encarar o fato era levando tudo na brincadeira. 

Nisso uma menina loira, de olhos muito azuis, a pele muito lisinha, que parecia muito uma veela, virou-se para Not, lhe mostrando o mapa e dizendo com uma cara de metida que dava nojo:

- Not... sabia que eu acho que o meu mapa está indicando você como um cara... ahm... ideal pra mim? Sabe... eu nunca tive muitas dúvidas disso, você sabe, nossas famílias são tão tradicionais, somos tão... diferentes dos outros...

Ele puxou o mapa da garota e o olhou. Virou de lado, de ponta cabeça, até do avesso. E voltou a entregar o mapa para a garota tentando ser discreto e sarcástico, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não ser grosso.

- Ih, Sue... sinto muito, mas acho que você tava lendo ele de cabeça pra baixo...

Enquanto a menina ficava com uma cara muito azeda, alguns colegas abafaram risadinhas. Quando a gozação terminou um dos colegas de Not estava inconformado:

- Você tem algum problema, Not? A Suzy Sue é... perfeita! E ela te dá o maior mole! Como é que você esnoba a menina nessa cara dura?

- Hum... não é meu... tipo? – murmurou Not, tentando encontrar a palavra certa. Sim, ela não era seu "tipo"...

- Cara, os balaços que bateram na sua cabeça tiraram alguma coisa aí dentro do lugar...

- Bom... Talvez... – sussurrou Not com um discreto sorriso, desviando o olhar para a parede para não olhar o lado da Grifinória e sentir a porcaria das suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas, como sempre ficavam quando estava ansioso ou envergonhado.

- Vocês... quietos. – resmungou a professora, que estava distribuindo velas, incensos e outros balangandãs nas mesas. Arrumou tudinho, naquela sala mal iluminada e quente.

- Que negócio fedido. – resmungou Colin.

- Isso tá me deixando zonza, – resmungou Gina – esse perfume é forte, aqui é quente pra caramba...

- Vai ver que serve pra abrir o olho da mente na marra. A gente fica doido, viaja e ela diz que foi premonição.

Sibila pôs uma grande poltrona cor de vinho no centro da sala, em cima de um tapete estranho e muito colorido. Ao lado da poltrona, duas mesinhas com os incensos, velas e amuletos.

- Quero uma demonstração – disse a professora – quem se sentar aqui mostrará suas visões para todos nós vermos. Algum voluntário? - algumas menininhas – a loira inclusive – levantaram as mãos. A professora fechou os olhos e pôs os dedos longos na testa – Hum...vejamos... os astros indicam...

- Ih, lá vem... – riu Colin.

- Ela não tem desconfiômetro? – murmurou Gina.

-...Virgínia Weasley. – disse a professora.

- Quem? Eu?- gemeu Gina.

- Por favor, queira se sentar...

Gina agradeceu a todos os Deuses pela sala estar à meia-luz porque ela ficou tão vermelha quanto uma cereja.

- Mas... professora... eu...

- Você é uma de minhas melhores alunas. Tenha a bondade...

Gina, muito sem graça, foi se sentar na poltrona, com todo mundo a olhando.

- Coitada... – cochichou um dos grifinórios – Ela só aprendeu as manhas da aula da Sibila com Harry e Rony: "Aconteça o que acontecer, você só vai se ferrar..."

A mesa onde Gina estava riu baixinho. Ao se sentar, a poltrona se reclinou e ela quase deitou. Ficou ainda mais ofendida com aquilo tudo ao olhar rapidamente para o lado sonserino e ver Not segurando a risada.

- Panaca. – pensou Gina, fechando os olhos assim que a professora pôs a mão em sua cabeça.

- Por favor, Srta. Weasley... relaxe, concentre-se.

- Ei... – sussurrou um dos colegas de Not, para seus amigos – Essa Weasley até que é bem jeitosinha pra uma... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -BRACK!

A professora e os outros alunos olharam assustados. Da mesinha de Not um de seus colegas desapareceu. Os outros riam sem parar, enquanto Not continuava com cara de bobo inocente, os cotovelos na mesa apoiando o rosto. O colega apareceu, se erguendo do chão, pondo o banquinho no lugar, e gemendo de dor. 

- Não se preocupe, professora, – disse Not, muito calmo – foi só o olho interior dele que chutou o banquinho pro canto. Que traidor...

- Sem gracinhas, Sr. Lestrenge. – murmurou a professora – Concentração, não atrapalhe a sua colega.

Enquanto o seu colega se sentava de novo, Not se arrumava no lugar, cruzando os braços. A professora voltou a massagear os lados da cabeça de Gina, que fechou de novo os olhos.

- Isso... – sussurrava a professora – relaxe... feche os olhos... respire...

Gina começou a se sentir sonolenta, mole, zonza... Aquele maldito perfume a entorpecia. Em pouco tempo as sensações ao seu redor desapareceram, ela não via, não escutava, nem sentia nada. 

A professora se afastou e todos ficaram olhando. Gina deu um longo suspiro e tombou a cabeça, como se entrasse em sono profundo. Em pouco tempo alguns vultos começaram a sair dela, indo para o tapete. Era como seu corpo estivesse projetando algumas cenas logo a sua frente, que se dissolviam como nuvens. A professora pareceu adorar. Not ergue as sobrancelhas, mas deitou o queixo na mesa, em cima dos braços, e ficou esperando.  
Os vultos em pouco tempo mostravam o que se passava na mente de Gina. Um turbilhão cinza-grafite invadiu sua mente, e ela se viu no meio de um deserto, à noite, numa tempestade de areia. Cavaleiros de negro cavalgavam bravamente em seus cavalos, as espadas erguidas, dando gritos de guerra e passando por ela ferozmente, sem vê-la. Em seguida a imagem desapareceu e ela se viu dentro de um templo antigo, uma câmara fechada e escura, cheia de desenhos egípcios nas paredes, como os que seu irmão estudava. No centro do lugar haviam duas espadas fincadas no chão. Duas espadas velhas, enferrujadas. Ela foi se aproximar, mas a cena mudou e ela se viu entre vários comensais da morte. Ela se sentiu angustiada. Uma batalha entre eles começou.

Os alunos estavam hipnotizados com as cenas. Menos Not e os colegas de Gina, que estavam apreensivos, vendo que ela se debatia, desesperada, suando e com cara de choro, como se quisesse sair de tudo aquilo. Um dos vultos que deixava o cabelo ruivo escapar da máscara puxou debaixo da capa uma espada, e, com um rápido movimento, a fez passar pelo pescoço de um dos que estava em sua frente, decapitando-o. Gina cerrou os dentes e se agarrou na poltrona; a cabeça decepada bateu no chão e desapareceu com toda a cena, e poucos notaram os fios de cabelo azul da vitima, porque Gina deu um pulo da cadeira, 'voltando à realidade'. 

- Meu Deus! – berrou Gina ao saltar da poltrona, ofegante. Ao ver que estava de volta, ela se pôs de pé de uma vez, fazendo as lágrimas escorrerem junto do suor. – O que foi que...

- Maravilhoso! – exclamou a Professora. 

- Professora, eu... – Gina não terminou. Ao virar-se sua vista se encheu de estrelinhas e escureceu. Suas pernas bambearam e ela não conseguiu ficar de pé.

Colin se ergueu da mesa junto dos colegas para correr até ela, mas Gina, ao invéz de cair de cara no chão, foi amortecida pelos braços de Not, que estava mais perto e chegou antes. Not agachou-se no chão com ela nos braços, e a chamou com voz baixa:

- Gina!... Tudo bem?... Gina!

Ela abriu os olhos, ainda mole, chorando, como se ainda estivesse no meio do pesadelo.

- Not, eu... – sussurrou, rouca – Horrível...

Ele pôs a mão no seu rosto e viu que, apesar de suar muito, ela estava gelada.

- Garoto! – esbravejou a Professora – Não vê que ela está no auge da... O que pensa que está fazendo?

Not não deu atenção à professora, ergueu Gina no colo e se levantou.

- Vou levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Vai... o quê? Es... Espere aí, garoto! Volte já aqui!

- Não tá vendo que ela tá mal? – disse Not, erguendo o tom de voz, com Gina desacordada em seus braços – Sua irresponsável! Eu não vou deixa-la aqui assim!

- Seu... seu insolente! Você é meu pior aluno! Não se atreva a sair por esta porta, ou... volte aqui! Você já está de detenção comigo, garoto!!!

Not já descia as escadas, levando Gina. Gritou lá debaixo em alto e bom som:

- Faça o que quiser, seu... seu grilo falante maluco!

*

Na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey passava um pano no rosto de Gina, tirando o suor.

- Como ela está, Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Not, agarrado na mão de Gina, sentado ao seu lado. – Ela parecia... mal...

- Não se preocupe, - disse a enfermeira – ela só está exausta. É só descansar um pouco. – ela pegou um galhinho seco, pequeno, e o quebrou. De dentro dele saiu um vapor amarelo muito brilhante, que a professora passou próximo do nariz de Gina. Ao respirar aquela fumaça ela instantaneamente recobrou os sentidos, devagar, olhando ao redor para saber onde estava.

- Está melhor? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, baixinho. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. A enfermeira continuou – Seu amigo Not a trouxe. Ah olhe! Seus outros colegas aí.

- E aí? – perguntou Colin, ansioso.

- Estou bem... – murmurou – Mas... foi terrível...

- Não se preocupe, estamos aqui... – disse uma das colegas.

Not olhou dos lados e se sentiu muito incomodado, estava sozinho e rodeado por grifinórios. Ergueu-se e falou:

- Ahm... Bem, vou indo. Fique com seus amigos...

Not escapuliu do olhar dos colegas dela e se afastou. Mas Gina não largou de sua mão e ele sentiu um solavanco.

- Hum?...

- Por favor... fique. – pediu Gina, ainda agarrada em sua mão e com os olhos brilhando - Por favor...

- Quer... que... que eu fique? – perguntou Not, surpreso – M... Mas...

- Você não... pode?...

- N... Não! Claro, claro que posso... – disse rapidamente, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Eu fico... o quanto você quiser.  
Madame Pomfrey sorriu:

- Bom... eu digo que precisei de um... auxiliar, "Senhor Not".

*

- Ah, tinha que ser, claro. – resmungou Rony, do lado da irmã. – Tinha que ser aquela doida da Sibila!

- Já passou, Rony... – disse Gina – Só fiquei aqui essa noite porque a Madame Pomfrey me pediu...

- O que a professora usou para aguçar aquela 'visão' poderia deixar algum vestígio. – reclamou a enfermeira, impaciente – Fiquei com medo de que ela tivesse mais pesadelos. Ela já pode ir. Tome um bom café.

Nisso Not entrou, e travou ao dar e cara com Rony, de pé, ao lado da irmã.

- Ahm... você já está boa? – perguntou gaguejando – Saiu da cama, que bom...

- Pf... – riu Rony, ajudando a abotoar a capa de Gina, que já estava de uniforme, e fora da cama – Eu sei que você passou a noite aqui com a minha irmã, azulzinho.

- Ahm... Ahm? – gaguejou de novo, dessa vez sentindo as orelhas esquentarem e ficarem vermelhas de vergonha. Gina sorriu e Rony, fingindo seriedade, cruzou os braços.

- Relaxe, garoto. Você... é um bom rapaz. Que bom que cuida da minha irmãzinha.  
Madame Pomfrey riu:

- Cuida melhor que você, Weasley.

- Também não precisa acabar com minha moral... – em seguida Rony olhou Gina – Bom... não esqueça de arrumar hoje suas coisas. Despache até a noite, vamos embora amanhã.

- Tudo bem... 'maninho'. – disse Gina.

- Ok. Vou indo. Fique com Not. Ele cuida de você melhor que eu. Tô atrasado.

Rony deu um beijo na irmã e foi saindo. Passou do lado de Not e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tô de olho em você, moleque. – e piscou um olho para Gina. – Até.

*

Harry e Rony juntavam as coisas na sala da Grifinória, de noite.

- Ué? – perguntou Harry – Cadê a Gina? Ainda não veio do jantar?

- Não. - disse Rony, trazendo as malas dela – Eu avisei, mas você sabe... ela com aquele namoradinho dela...

- Namoradinho?... – perguntou Harry, sorrindo surpreso.

- Ah, ainda não, mas... você sabe. Azar o deles, que não desencalham. 

- Engraçado como você acostumou com ele, não? 

- Ahm... apesar de sonserino acredito que ele seja um bom rapaz. E de mais a mais vai ser meu subordinado quando entrarmos no Chuddley Cannons.

- Ah, sei... tinha que ter um bom motivo por trás disso...

- Hum... falta a gaiola do Pichitinho...

*

Gina e Not subiam as escadas tranqüilamente, de braço dado por causa do friozinho. Ao chegar no andar da Grifinória, Not encostou-se à beira do corredor, no parapeito perto da escada. Gina respirou profundamente e passou a mão no cabelo, colocando ele pra trás da orelha.

- Está entregue. – disse Not, olhando para o lado, no corredor que levava até a Mulher Gorda. 

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

- Not... - começou Gina – me desculpe... a preocupação que fiz você passar.

- Como? Ah, que é isso... aquela professora é uma doida. Liga não. Mas, o que te deixou daquele jeito? Nós vimos... tantas coisas..

Gina de repente parou e ficou olhando Not com muito medo.

- Foram... imagens... horríveis... – a voz dela estremeceu – Eu... eu vi muita gente... morrendo... se machucando... era... tão real...

Not ficou completamente desesperado e sem saber o que fazer, ao ver os olhos de Gina se encherem de água. 

- Foi assustador... e eu...não pude fazer nada...

- Ah, não fique assim... – disse Not, coçando a cabeça.

- Mas... é que – sussurrou Gina, passando as mãos nos olhos – eu também... vi você.

- Eu? – perguntou Not, espantado.

- Eu... fiquei com muito medo, Not...

Antes que ela voltasse a chorar Not a puxou, abraçando-a com força. Ele lhe deu um beijo no lado da cabeça e passava a mão no seu cabelo, tentando passar segurança e algum conforto.

- Não se preocupe, Gina, está tudo bem agora...

- Fiquei com medo... porque você se machucou... e eu... não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça...

Ela se aninhou mais nos braços dele, abraçando sua cintura, sentindo seu perfume frio e cítrico, fechando os olhos e repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não vai acontecer nada. – disse Not, docemente, tentando acalma-la. – Eu vou estar sempre por perto, você vai ver...

- Jura?

- Juro. – riu Not.

Eles ficaram uns instantes em silêncio, sem sequer se moverem do lugar.

- Not... eu... gosto muito de você... – sussurrou Gina, como se tentasse evitar falar aquilo -...de verdade.

- É... – concordou Not, sem querer, olhando distraído um vitral por onde entrava a luz da lua - É tanto que chega... a incomodar... 

Gina esperou alguns instantes para absorver aquilo que havia escutado. Quando ele desconfiou do que tinha dito, já era tarde. Gina deslizou seu rosto pelo dele e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Not; que sentiu a espinha gelar e seu coração pular e bater tão aceleradamente que ficou com medo que ela o escutasse. Pendeu a respiração e agradeceu por Gina soltá-lo antes que desmaiasse por falta de oxigênio.

Ela olhou Not sem saber o que fazer. Não podia acreditar que tinha tido a cara de pau de fazer aquilo. Mordeu seu lábio inferior olhando para Not, começando a ser arrepender. Deveria pedir... desculpas? Ele parecia chocado demais pra dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu... – sussurrou, como um peixe fora d'água, olhando Not, querendo saber o que ele podia estar pensando dela.

Mas a resposta veio em seguida. Not passou os dedos delicadamente pelo seu rosto e o puxou novamente para perto, lhe dando outro beijo. Sentir seus lábios pela segunda vez foi diferente, não foi simplesmente encostar um no outro. Era um beijo de verdade, docemente apaixonado. Gina podia sentir cada milímetro da boca de Not, e isso era como a última aula de Adivinhação do dia anterior, ela se sentia completamente atordoada e sem fazer idéia do que acontecia ao seu redor.

Algum tempo depois – não saberiam dizer quanto tempo exatamente - eles se afastaram, como se voltassem à realidade. Gina abriu os olhos vagarosamente e deixou escapar um suspiro. Not passou as mãos no seu cabelo ruivo, repartindo-o e colocando-o atrás das orelhas.

- Está... tarde. – sussurrou, sorrindo levemente encabulado – É melhor que eu desça logo...

- Hã?... – até que Gina se lembrou. Era mesmo. Not tinha que descer pras masmorras. Seria ótimo continuarem ali, mas também seria ótimo que fossem embora antes que Filch ou Pirraça aparecesse. – É verdade...

Gina puxou Not pela mão e o levou até a frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ela parou antes de entrar e o olhou.

- Então, – disse Not, meio ansioso. – até... amanhã?

-Claro. – afirmou Gina. Not deu um tímido, porém satisfeito sorriso – Boa noite. – e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés lhe dando outro beijo antes de entrar. – Cuidado ao voltar, viu?

- Ã-rã.

A caçulinha Weasley entrou e encontrou Harry e Rony na sala. Ficou parada olhando os dois, sem saber se pulava, se gritava, se ria, ou se fingia que estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

- E aí? – resmungou Rony, fechando a cara - São só essas malas?

- São só essas. – disse Gina – Bom... vou dormir.

- Boa noite. – sorriu Harry.

- Boa noite. – respondeu, indo para o dormitório. Antes que entrasse Rony falou, com cara de bobo:

- Ah, Gina... não vá se perder no caminho, heim?

- Hum... – resmungou, entrando sem olhar os meninos, que começavam a rir.

Mas ela achou a cama rapidinho. Diferente de Not, que levou vinte minutos pra chegar nas masmorras e ainda teve que perguntar qual era o caminho umas três vezes pra Murta que Geme.

*

- Ah, por favor, cuidem-se. – pedia Hagrid, quase quebrando as costelas de Sirius num abraço. – Por favor, cuidem-se!

- H... Hagrid, – gemia Sirius – nós vamos voltar bem...

- E com todas as espadas na bagagem. – sorriu Leah, otimista.

- Um fim de semana com os Dursley, – gemeu Harry – ninguém merece.

- Iremos resgatá-lo o quanto antes, Sr. Potter. – riu Leah – Eu sei que ninguém merece.

Gina, devidamente escoltada por Not, foi a última a chegar.

- Ah, quase perde o trem!- disse Rony, embarcando.

- Sobe aí, Gina. – chamou Hermione, da janela.

- Vamos indo. – falou Sirius, alto – Pro Saara... e além!

- Senti esse além amargo... – riu Leah, do lado de Sirius – seria "além" de... Brasil?

Sirius não respondeu. Leah se encolheu na parede do trem, segurando os peitos enquanto Sirius entrava emburrado.

- E nem chegue perto dos meus peitos!

Gina despediu-se de Not.

- Cuide-se. – pediu.

- Não se preocupe, – sorriu Not, lhe dando um beijo na testa – vou esperar você voltar. Direitinho.

- E não irrite mais a Sibila. – pediu, pondo o dedo no nariz dele. – Você já tem detenções demais pra um só ano...

- Hum... farei... "o possível". – falou, com cara de moleque sem vergonha. Gina balançou a cabeça, sabendo que seria difícil. Ela apertou as bochechas dele e o puxou mais uma vez, dando um selinho muito apertado, e depois o soltando, sorrindo muito feliz.

- Que bonitinho... – murmurou Hermione, da janela. Harry riu, e Rony, que chegava na cabine, balançou a cabeça. Not parou do lado de Hagrid, enquanto o trem apitou e começou a andar. Gina pulou para o vagão e se pendurou, escoltada por Leah. Not pôs as mãos no bolso e olhava com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono que partia o coração.

Gina mandou mais um beijo para Not, quando o trem começou a acelerar. Ele então não se agüentou e correu atrás do trem. Harry e Hermione, com Rony atrás deles, debruçaram-se na janela pra ver. Not correu o máximo que pôde e pulou no trem, agarrando-se nas barras de ferro. Gina ficou espantada.

- Seu... doido, o que você...

- Não vá... Por favor... – disse Not, quase choramingando – Fique aqui...

- Não posso, Not. – disse Gina, sorrindo, mas sentindo o coração quase se partir de dó do menino – Eu vou morrer de saudades de você também... mas tenho que ir...

- Ahm... a plataforma vai acabar. – comentou Leah.

Not suspirou olhando Gina. Ainda agarrado nas barras laterais, ele esticou a cabeça para lhe beijar de novo. E em seguida pulou no último instante pra plataforma de novo. O trem acelerado se afastava, enquanto Hagrid e Not os olhavam da estação. Gina agarrada à lateral do trem esperou eles desaparecerem de vista. Hermione, na cabine com Harry e Rony, fez cara de pidona e deu um gemidinho bem fino:

- Ai, que fofo... 

Harry sorriu ao ver a cara da amiga, achando graça. 

- Eu também quero um desse pra mim... – continuou. Leah apareceu na porta da cabine, se fazendo de desentendida.

- Do que está reclamando, Hermione? Você está indo pro Brasil, se esqueceu? – Hermione a fuzilou com o olhar – Ok, ok. Parei. Brincadeira. Só vim perguntar se está tudo em ordem.

- Xupinta. – disse Rony. Hermione fez um 'ãm'? E Harry começou a rir.

- É supimpa, Rony! Supimpa!

- Por favor... – disse a amiga, afundando o rosto nas mãos para rir.

Gina entrou no vagão e se sentou ao lado da morena.

- Aehhhhh! – saudou Harry – Tá namorando! Tá namorando!

- Quer parar? – pediu Gina, desviando dos olhares. Era estranho ter um namorado novo... e sonserino.

- Que bom que se acertaram, – disse Hermione – vocês formam um casal muito lindinho.

- Continuo de olho em vocês. – resmungou Rony.

Harry se espreguiçou no assento do banco:

- Bah, três dias com os Dursley...

- Calma, Harry. – disse a melhor amiga, paciente – Pense que depois você vai ficar a pelo menos... 9000 Km de distância deles!

O rosto de Harry se iluminou.

- É verdade...

- Nós também vamos andar tanto assim? – questionou Rony – Acho que não...

- Egito? – pensou Hermione – Uns 4000 Km, no máximo.

- Nem a metade de vocês! Cara, vocês vão loooonge!

- Pra baixo... da linha do equador. – completou Harry. – Hum... será que o Brasil é legal?

- O Egito é. – disse Rony - Quando a gente foi visitar o Gui... lá até que é bem legal. Mas não tem muita coisa. Areia, múmias. Areia, ruínas. Calor... e areia... tempestades - de areia – mais múmias e areia...

- Por isso é legal. - resmungou Hermione.

- E no Brasil, tem o quê? – perguntou Rony, torcendo o nariz – A gente não sabe muito, né? O Percy falava com uma brasileira, mas foi por tão pouco tempo...

- Um bom time de futebol, – esforçou-se Harry – é verdade. É um esporte muito famoso no mundo dos trouxas. É o "nosso Quadribol". Lá é a terra dos melhores jogadores.

Rony abriu um sorriso. Se o futebol era o Quadribol dos trouxas, o país do futebol deveria ser realmente tudo de bom.

-... E tem também uma floresta grande. – completou Harry. Rony murchou.

- Uma floresta? Ah, que legal. Nadar no mato. Suuper...

Hermione resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu e cruzou os braços, olhando a paisagem. Foi quando ela lembrou:

- Cadê o Malfoy?

- É mesmo... – reparou Gina – Ele não ia com a gente?

- Deve estar longe de nós, óbvio, mas ele veio sim. As malas dele foram despachadas junto com as minhas, eu vi... – recordou ela.

- Vou ter de agüentar aquela coisa quanto tempo no Egito? – resmungou Rony – Será que eu posso trancar ele numa pirâmide? Afinal, ele parece mesmo uma múmia, ninguém ia dar falta.

- Rony, você é mau. – riu Hermione.

Harry encostou a cabeça na parede do vagão e esticou as pernas ao lado de Hermione, entre ela e a janela. Ficou olhando o teto e depois olhou a amiga, que junto de Rony discutiam animadamente sobre as melhores formas de torturar Draco Malfoy. Tinha alguma coisa de diferente na amiga. Fazia realmente muito pouco tempo que ele tinha reparado que ela estava bem diferente de quando se conheceram. Ela cresceu, tinha concertado as "presas" no quarto ano, e começava a vencer a rebeldia do cabelo que mais parecia uma maçaroca. A única coisa que continuava igual era que ela continuava mandona, neurótica por estudos e muito sabe-tudo, o mesmo gênio difícil e irritante. Mas havia alguma coisa diferente... Cho não ficaria dando piti de ciúmes se ela não apresentasse... um "incômodo". Quer dizer, ela tinha seus amigos bonitões famosos jogadores, mas Harry, mesmo quando estava com Cho, não sentia um ciúme tão louco quanto o dela. Alguma coisa em Hermione fazia Cho ficar tão descontrolada. Alguma coisa nela faziam as fãs de Krum se matarem de raiva por ver o xodó do astro pela CDF desde o quarto ano. A questão era: o quê?  
Um tempo depois começou a chover e a temperatura caiu muito. Gina e Rony foram caçar os agasalhos que estavam em alguma cabine vazia, já que haviam pouquíssimas pessoas além deles no trem, no vagão onde as malas estavam eram cabines vazias,e não os bagageiros.  
Hermione coçou os olhos, sonolenta.

- Tô com sono... – resmungou, e encostou a cabeça na janela – ... Que foi?

- Que foi o quê? – perguntou Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas, ainda recostado na parede, de braços cruzados.

- Você está me olhando sem parar.

- É?

- Hum-rum. Faz tempo. Que foi?

- Ahm... nada...

- Perdeu alguém parecido? – sorriu, com cara de sono.

- Não sei... bom... acho que tem alguma coisa de diferente em você.

- Jura? – riu Hermione, reerguendo a cabeça. – Deixa eu ver: descobriu que sou uma garota! Certo?

- Não! –resmungou Harry, não deixando de rir. – Sua tonta. Eu já sei disso faz tempo.

- AH! Jura? – sorriu Hermione, satisfeita. 

- Pare com isso... – resmungou Harry, rindo da cara de Hermione.

- Hum... consertei os dentes no quarto ano?

- Não...

- Hum... aprendi a lidar com meu cabelo vassourão?

- Nãão...

- Tirei as sobrancelhas?

-...Não!

- Ahm... atrofiaram meu buço com mágica?

- QUÊ?

- HAHAHAHAHA! – Hermione caiu na gargalhada ao ver a cara de Harry – Esquece, esquece. Estou te enchendo o saco. Brincadeira.

- Ah, sei... – resmungou.

Ela ainda ria tanto que passou as mãos nos olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça. "Bobagem...". Depois respirou fundo e se recompôs, olhando Harry, quase lacrimejando. Foi quando Harry descobriu.

- ... Seus olhos. – falou – São eles.

- Bom... não fiz nada neles. – respondeu, levemente impaciente.

- Fez sim. Estão... diferentes.

Harry debruçou-se nos joelhos pra olhar Hermione mais de perto. Ela pareceu se preocupar. Os olhos da amiga sempre foram muito castanhos, mas agora, sabe-se lá porque... pareciam estar... mais claros. Mais amarelados.

- Seus olhos não eram assim. Estão... claros.

- E... eram sim.

- Não, não eram... O que você fez? Mudou a cor com um feitiço?

- Não! – levantou a voz, impaciente. Mas depois novamente se encolheu – Eu... não fiz nada! Você está viajando. – ela lembrou dos treinos com Leah: "Seu corpo vai mudar muito enquanto desenvolve seus poderes". Mas era estranho os olhos ficarem claros! Não mudaria nada! Ou mudaria? Talvez... Lílian era uma bruxa poderosíssima, e tinha olhos verdes. Leah também, e tinha olhos violeta. Harry, como a mãe, tinha olhos muito verdes e brilhantes. Dumbledore, olhos azuis. Sirius, um azul bem escuro. Lupin, olhos castanho-claro. E até mesmo Voldemort arranjou um par de olhos vermelhos. Quem sabe ser um bruxo poderoso significaria ter um olho com cor diferente?

- Blusas, agasalhos! – anunciou Rony, entrando e jogando as roupas nos amigos - Quem quer?... Oh, sabem o que eu andei comentando com a Gina? Que animal vocês pensam em virar?  
Todos voltaram a discutir animados. Como Aurores e Cavaleiros, tinham, por questão de segurança e estratégica, de se transformar em animagos, em segredo, como os primeiros eram. Mas antes, é claro, deviam escolher o bicho.

- Sei lá o que eu viro. – falou Gina – Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Vire um ouriço. – alfinetou Rony – Pra combinar com o Not, ia ficar uma gracinha... Que foi?

- Há! E você, Rony, que quer virar um guaxinim?

Hermione e Harry riram. Imaginem, Rony, um guaxinim. 

- Combina. – riu Hermione.

- Ora, pensem bem... – justificou Rony - Ele é um bichinho um tanto rápido... e ninguém desconfiaria. Vou virar o quê? Um cavalo? Seria bom ser um animal comum aos dois mundos, não?

- Você tem razão, devíamos ser animais que sejam conhecidos no mundo trouxa também. – concordou Hermione – Seria muito mais conveniente. O estúpido do Malfoy quer virar um dragão! Veja só... ele vem se interessando muito por eles nos últimos tempos. Só pode ser isso!

- Pra que ser um dragão? – resmungou Gina – Que imbecil.

- Deve ser pra combinar com a Pansy. – suspirou Rony, dando uma risadinha – E você, Harry?

- Hum... sei não.

- Ah, fala! Mas não vale ser cachorro. Nem cervo.

- Ainda nem pensei direito... Uma coruja branca, talvez...

- Que fofo. – comentou Hermione, achando graça – Pra combinar com a Edwiges?

- E você, Hermione? – perguntou Rony – Já escolheu?

- Isso é segredo, Rony. – disparou Hermione, ríspida.

- Não seja chata, estamos todos falando! Porque você não fala? Aposto que está bem mais adiantada que a gente!

- Eu ainda não decidi...

- Você podia ser uma coruja. – pensou Rony, recostando mais no assento – Pelo menos você é inteligente como uma. Ou um elefante! - riu – Todos eles têm uma ótima memória e... Ai! Não! Não me bate!

- Você podia ser uma leoa. – observou Harry, desviando da briga – Quer dizer... um leão. Além de nervosinha, você tem a comodidade de já ter uma juba muito grand... Ah, não venha me bater também!!! Foi brincadeir... Ai!

*

Quando o expresso chegou a Londres, outro trem os esperava na plataforma 9 ½.

- A gente segue, os três ficam. – disse Sirius, separando as malas e dando as que seguiam para Lupin. Snape e Draco mudaram de trem sem dizer um 'a'.

- Então... a gente se separa. – suspirou Rony, com as mãos na cintura, olhando Harry e Hermione, os três visivelmente tristonhos por terem de se separar tão cedo.

- Não diga isso. – sorriu Lupin, carregando as malas – São só alguns meses.

- Bom... Podemos usar o correio coruja, não, professor?

- Hum... – gemeu Lupin, com medo de parecer chato – É melhor não, é perigoso, Rony.

Os garotos fizeram manha. Sirius, rindo, concordou com Lupin.

- São regras sérias... Mas não vamos abandonar uns aos outros, nem podemos.

- É... – falou Leah, chegando junto deles, olhando Sirius e imitando um telefone com as mãos. - Lembrem-se que lá teremos telefones comuns, de trouxas. Eu tenho um, celular, lembram? Isso funciona. Se vocês conseguirem, não irão interceptar. "Lá" a gente usa...

- Isso! – animou-se Sirius, rindo – Se eu lembrar como funciona... Vai ser ótimo. Bom... vamos?

Rony, Gina, Sirius e Lupin se despediram de Leah, Harry e Hermione.

- Aproveitem a selva. – riu Rony, ignorando a cara feia de Hermione – E, Harry, cuide dela.

- ...Hum... deixa comigo. – sorriu Harry – Não deixarei que nenhum macaco ou canibal a ataque.

Hermione estava a ponto de socá-los. Sirius sorriu fazendo uma cara de dor ao notar que os meninos prenderam a respiração de repente. Haviam esquecido de Leah, que morou tanto tempo no Brasil. Que casou com um brasileiro e teve um filho no Brasil. – e nem sabiam da filha que havia morrido e estava enterrada lá. Mas Leah caiu na gargalhada ao ver a cara dos dois, muito satisfeita:

- Hahahahahaha! Não vejo a hora de vocês quebrarem a cara! Harry vai ficar desesperado querendo ficar lá pra sempre! Vou adorar ver esses dois querendo mudar pra lá!

- Eu também adoraria. – sorriu Sirius, que olhou Hermione e viu que ela também sorria. – Ah, e mande lembranças aos nossos bons e velhos pirralhos.

- Pirralhos? – disse Leah, apontando os garotos com a cabeça – A maior parte deles está no mínimo desse tamanho! Dá pra imaginar?

- Diga que sinto saudades. Vamos indo.

- Cuidem-se.

- Pode deixar.

- Escutou, né? – murmurou Hermione, olhando Rony.

- Mas é claro. – disse Rony, orgulhoso – Eu e Gina iremos nos cuidar muito bem. Mas não digo o mesmo do Draco. Ele que se dane.

- É lógico.

Snape, Draco – que não apareceram – Sirius, Lupin, Rony e Gina acenaram do trem até ele sumir de vista, como em Hogwarts. Os três que sobraram soltaram um longo suspiro quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles vão ficar bem. – disse Leah, balançando os dois pelos ombros.

- Eu sei. – afirmou Harry.

- Espero que sim. – suspirou Hermione.

Leah bateu as mãos, indicando a passagem da plataforma 9 ½. 

- Ei, meninos! Ânimo! Vamos atravessar essa passagem e voltar pro nosso mundo? ... Quer dizer... O mundo trouxa?

Harry e Hermione se olharam desanimados. Leah os abraçou, rindo e encaminhando-os.

- Sem essa cara! Acreditem numa coisa: do outro lado, a 9000 Km ao sudoeste daqui... um dos melhores lugares desse mundo nos espera, com os 'braços abertos' pra quem chegar! Vocês vão a-do-rar! Lá só tem coisa boa. A Hermione sabe disso, né, Hermione?

- Eu não sei de nada...

- Sua cínica...

Harry olhou as duas rirem sem entender muito bem o que diziam. E em seguida atravessaram o portal, de volta ao mundo trouxa, sem olhar pra trás.

Espada dos Deuses, Episódio II: 

FIM 

* * *

*N.A 2*: Acabou! Zé Fini! Mais um Episódio da EdD chega ao fim. *massafera relaxa na cadeira e olha pro monitor.* Vou falar o quê? Acho que nada. Esta fase é velha de guerra, a galera conhecia. Pouca diferença. Mas ainda acho que a Quadribol, mesmo na Reedição, marca o fim de uma fase minha. Vale lembrar que, seme xagero, a Espada dos Deuse começa agora. É a partir da Saara que eu coloco as idéias iniciais em prática, o que torna a EdD um pouco diferente, ser dividida em Fases, cada turma vai prum canto, etc, etc... espero que vcs curtam o que vem pela frente.

*N.A 3*: Bom... a velha ladainha de sempre: gostaram? XD Agradeço quem teve a santa paciência de aturar até agora. Quem fica, valeu a preferência, quem continua... preparem-se, galera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *massafera agarrada coma truma e pulando feliz* É a vez da SAARA!!!! É A VEZ DA SAARA!!!! DA SAARAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
